


Kaitou KID One-Shots 2

by PhantomKuro



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Smut, Some angst, also spoiler for Sunflowers of Hellfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 50,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: Here I shall continue to post various one to three shots. All of that is either daily funny ideas I have or ships with Shin-chan.The illusion must go on!
Relationships: kaishin, shinkai - Relationship
Kudos: 47





	1. Karaoke Bar

Shinichi didn't know what had gotten into him to give in to Sonoko's and Ran's nagging but at the end, he found himself with the two girls in front of a karaoke bar.  
"So, why did you want me to come this bad? Not enough of 'tease Shinichi's vocal talents' yet?" the male asked, annoyance visible on his face.

"Nope!" Sonoko grinned and hooked herself into Shinichi's arm.  
"I need your freaky detective geek skills! There's this ultra cute boy named Kuroba working in the bar and I really need you to find out what his type is~"  
Shinichi stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Him?! Checking out a guy for her?! After she had called him freaky?  
"Sonoko, I-"  
"No buts! We'll go now. That's gonna be a fun evening!" Ran exclaimed and hooked herself onto Shinichi's other side. Now both girls dragged him into the karaoke bar and at this moment Shinichi knew, he had lost.

All three of them sat down and took a look at the cards on the table. Shinichi eyed the collection of food and drinks with a displeased expression. Either fastfood or sweets, nothing he was in the mood for.  
"I'll take nachos and a coke," Ran said, pulling him back into reality. He hadn't even noticed the waiter asking for their orders and now that he looked up, he could feel his heart flutter.  
Messy brown hair, a white hemd below a black vest, a smile able to melt iron and these cheekbones... Shinichi knew for sure, if he would caress his cheek, he could cut himself on them.  
"May I take your order too?" he cooed, indigo eyes fixing his own ones. There was a familiar sparkle in these beautiful eyes.

"...Shinichi?" Ran asked in worry, a knowing grin on Sonoko's lips.  
"Y-yes I'm fine. Uhm... I-I'll just take a coke." Shinichi shook himself and watched the waiter disappear, his eyes unintenionally wandering to his butt. Seriously, what was wrong with him?  
Sonoko breathed out in relief as the man was gone and leaned over to Shinichi.  
"That's him. Isn't he handsome?"  
The detective froze as he heard this. Great. Sonoko had dragged him in here because she laid her eyes on a waiter he found attractive, too.  
Standing between Sonoko and a handsome man was like standing between Nakamori-keibu and Kaitou KID. _Give the way free to avoid death,_ his brain advised him.  
"Ah... Yes, if you say so. By the way... How do you expect me to start a conversation with Kuroba?"

Sonoko huffed and her eyebrows narrowed. She leaned back into the booth and gave Shinichi a deathglare.  
"Just do what you always do!"  
"But that's not open interrogation!" he contered annoyed.  
"I'm gonna force you to sing if you don't help!"  
"Sonoko!" Ran gasped, terrify in her eyes. "Don't say such things! We can't just force him."  
 _You forced me to come here_ Shinichi thought pissed off. Nevertheless, he ran through various options to start a conversation inside his mind.

"Here's your order~!" smirked the waiter and Shinichi nearly blushed again. But his arms were... empty?  
"Where?" Sonoko intelligently asked and looked left and right.  
"Oh. My bad."  
The handsome waiter snapped his fingers, smoke engulfed the table and within a second everything stood on the surface. Ha! Perfect start for a conversation.  
"Magic?" Shinichi asked, taking the initiative.  
"Yeah. It's a hobby of mine."  
Shinichi raised one eyebrow and leaned forward, fixing these beautiful indigo eyes with his own.  
"For this shock you owe us a song. You wouldn't want to disappoint the girls~?"  
Kuroba blinked twice, his gaze darting back and forth between the challenging Shinichi and the beaming girls.  
"Uh... My bad but I don't think my boss would- ah I don't care. Of course~ As you wish..." he grinned, winking at Shinichi who gasped in return. _Nobody can play cool that easy, he must be popular in some way._

He saw the hobby magician chatting for a few seconds with a fellow waitress and then took the few steps onto the stage, clearing his throat.  
"Lets see... Ah, perfect! Which language?"  
The audience went silent.  
"English!" yelled Sonoko and earned herself a small giggle of the infamous showman.  
"Then English it shall be!"  
Once more he cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment until he began to sing.

Shinichi could feel his heart bouncing like in a jump house. Such fire and temper combined in an angelic voice... Kuroba danced, too, just as elegant. It was magnifying, hypnotizing, it was-  
Shinichi was captivated.  
He took all this in like a sponge, savoring every second he saw these well formed hibs swaying. His voice was made for his song. Rather suspicious, because his normal voice shouldn't have been able to reach this vocal lengh.  
So if he was a singer, why did he work as a waiter? Ah, he didn't care. He didn't want to deduce. He wanted to feel.  
The applause at the end of his performance was definitely necessary and the girls next to him squealed in joy.  
"God he sings awesome! You could learn something, Shinichi~" Sonoko grinned and again, Shinichi could feel his left eye twitching. She had to ruin it again.

"Glad you liked it~" Kuroba laughed as he returned and Shinichi offered him to sit next to him, what he gladly accepted.  
"You're Kuroba?" Ran asked and received a small nod.  
"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinare~ Nice to meet you." The magician held out a rose to each of the girls and finally stuck one into Shinichi's pocket.  
"There. Sexy casanova."  
"What?!" Shinichi squeaked and Ran bursted out laughing.  
"S-Shinichi?! Casanova?! He wouldn't even notice somebody flirting with him when they have his full attention!"  
"Oi shut it! I'm not that dense!"  
Sonoko now joined in, too.  
"B-believe it mystery geek, you are that dense."  
Shinichi puffed his cheeks and ellbowed first Sonoko and right afterwards Kaito who looked like short before joining into the laughter.  
"Ouch! H-hey, I think that's cute. Makes us want to protect that innocence~"  
"Rather smashing some sense into his skull..." Sonoko grumbled, rubbing her side.

Ran had to soften up the situation and right afterwards, they completely tangled the cheeky waiter into a conversation. Magic tricks, heated discussions and food were shared on this table, Shinichi didn't want to admite it but this evening had turned out great. Yet there was this problem with Sonoko...  
"So what do you think of him? Like him?" Sonoko whispered once Kuroba took care of other customers. Shinichi quietly cleared his throat and set up his pokerface.  
"W-well... he sure is... interesting. Somewhat fascinating. He takes good care of people and knows what he wants, he is a really smart person. I think Kuroba-kun would make a good boyfriend, but who am I to tell you that? It's your choice."  
"Damn right it is! Ran?"  
"Definitely."  
Sonoko nodded in satisfy and laid her eyes back onto Shinichi.  
"So will you go out with him, Shinichi?"

Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows, his brain lost trail of what he wanted to say. No, that must have been a mistake. He had misheard it. In thoughts he repeated the conversation but always came to the same end.  
"Shinichi, we tricked you. Kuroba-kun has been in love for you since a long time and we offered him to find out your interests."  
"You've been blushing, stuttering and staring the whole evening, detective geek. Don't think you're so difficult to read~"  
His jaw stood open and he kept staring at the fangirling mess seated across of him, needing to sort out his mind.  
"...y-you can't just try pushing my love life!" he finally hissed and raised himself out of his seat, leaving the bar. He needed to be alone and this time, they really went too far.  
Shinichi liked Kaito, he was attractive and fascinating. But to hear he had been fooled the whole time by these two hurted.

Outside the bar, he saw the person he didn't want to see at all.  
"All alone? Enough of the charade?"  
Kaito leaned against the brick wall next to him, watching the stars.  
"Hmpf. You're the one to talk, Kuroba-kun. You staged this all."  
Kaito shrugged and his eyes darted from the beautiful nightsky over to the detective, hungrily drinking his body structure. Shinichi nearly shruddered by the glare alone.  
"Give it a chance~ We all know you prefer your own gender. Despite that, I'm the only mystery you never solved~" he cooed and Shinichi felt his blood run cold as the boy inched closer.  
"The only- what are you talking about?!" he hissed, clearly fed up with the secretive bullshit of everyone.  
"Give me a chance... Meitantei..."  
The pokerface got replaced by the signature grin of a familiar thief and Shinichi felt the other's lips to brush his own, gentle, like a dove's feather.

Kuroba had vanished like he came, completely unnoticed by anybody. Shinichi stood there, blushing and jawdropping like a fool. KID. THE KID. THE KID HAD REVEALED HIMSELF.  
The detective was ready to faint this instant, if it wasn't for the fact that he was too curious about the small object Kaito had slipped into his pocket.  
Slowly, he pulled it out and took a look at it; the moonlight illuminated a phone number.

He was about to become the Kaitou KID's boyfriend. A fangirl dream became true for him.


	2. Multiplied Doom

Kaito had, once again, one of the most evil ideas in his mind. Former colleagues of his father gathered once a year to exchange magic tricks and talk about old times, and by now Kaito was part of this group. He had heard things far beyond his beliefs, old stories about his Oyaji and of course, they all knew he had been Kaitou KID all along.  
And finally, he had this special idea. Days before his heist, he sent an invitation.

_Magicians of the century  
Hear my call and join my heist  
In honor of Kuroba Toichi, the first Kaitou KID  
Lets show the world a true wonder  
On the seventh of January as the clocktower chimes for the 230th time  
Not one but twenty Kaitou KIDs shall enchant our audience._

_-Kaitou KID_

The next day, he received countless mails of his friends accepting the invitation. Kaito giggled as he skimmed through his mail and leaned back into his chair, flashing a smug and satisfied glance out of the window over to Nakamori's house. He knew for sure that Nakamori-keibu was going to hate him for this even more than now.

At the final day, Kaito prepared as Kaitou KID his last steps until the heist. God, he loved this idea. With eightteen members of the club, Jii-chan and the real Kaitou KID himself, this heist would be the best one he had ever held.  
Of course, he had made sure to invite Hakuba, Hattori and Kudo too. After all, his favorite critics shouldn't miss the best heist of his life.

Adrenaline rushed through twenty bodies. Hidden among police and civilians, twenty Kaitou KIDs silently counted time and carefully looked at their surroundings. The ticking clock in the room mixed with the noise of their heartbeats, a moment of silence for both police and magicians.  
Nobody knew where each KID was.  
Nobody knew the plans of each KID.  
An unique magic show of each KID was about to begin.  
The tension around the area was thick enough to be sliced through with a knife. Hattori was in sight, playing with his baseball cap. It was the same nervous tick he lived out once he was about to deduce another homicide. Another KID kept his eyes on Hakuba, the halfbrit kept glancing back and forth between his unbearable loud ticking pocket watch and his surroundings. He felt watched, everybody could see it and it drove him near insanity.  
Tick Tock.  
Tick Tock.  
Slow, painful seconds felt like hours.  
All detectives were on the edge, legs itching to chase after a certain phantom thief. Kudo was about to loose it but played it all cool. Hands in his pockets, playing with a coin, nervously taking glances left and right. He tried to spot something, anything which could help him.  
But there were too many clues for just one KID.  
He seemed to be everywhere and nowhere, and the heist hadn't even begun yet. He saw at least five people this evening who had good chances to be KID.  
Usually he only saw one and this turned out to be KID. Why not this time?  
Nakamori-keibu nervously shifted from one leg to the other, glaring around the room. Guarding this special earring had absolute priority. No sign of KID yet.  
But he was going to come. KID had never denied a challenge.

"Three!"  
"Two!"  
"One!"  
A gigantic cloud of smoke evaporated in the whole room, covered each and every single inch with thick fog. Shouts and cries were audible, and then, KID's voice was audible. But not just one KID.  
Hattori gritted his teeth, Kudo sweatdropped and Hakuba lost all his facial colour as a chorus of twenty Kaitou KID's chanted the oh so famous greeting.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!"  
The task force remained stunned, utter horror plastered onto the detectives' faces and Nakamori-keibu looked like ready to pop a vein. On each casket, each showcase, each chair, stood one Kaitou KID. Arms spread wide, the same look of utter victory and a smug pokerface resembling each of them.  
"W-who is the real one?!" someone yelled finally, trying to overcome the volume of cries from fans all over the place.  
"IS THAT IMPORTANT?! ARREST THEM ALL!!" Nakamori bellowed, and all those fighting for justice made themselves ready.

The hunt was open.  
The task force was an utter chaos, cries and shouts occupied the area, no one was able to listen to any order. KIDs here and there, everywhere, they all gnawed at everybody's nerves and the earring, of course, had vanished. By now, full of glitter and slime, Hakuba sat in a corner, silently rocking back and forth, clinging onto his own legs in utter horror.  
"This is not happening... This is not happening... Kuroba didn't multiply..."  
Hattori chased after each and every single KID, loosing their trail and dashing in the next second after a new one. The hotblooded Osakan had stamina beyond everyone's belief, the task force was a panting exhausted mess by now. Always so close to get a hold of a cape and still so far away.  
Kudo gritted his teeth as he observed instead, closely, drinking in his surroundings. KID didn't multiply. He had help. One of them, he knew for sure, was the true Kaitou KID. The Kaitou had stolen the earring since long by now and Kudo had realised from the beginning that KID was just playing with them. Watching them drive insane, chasing illusion after illusion, he sure sat somewhere comfortable and laughed his ass off as his colleagues lead them astray.  
He wouldn't fall for this trick.  
He would stay cool and watch for the real phantom.

An earring flashed up in the light.  
"There he is!!" Kudo screamed and bolted after the laughing thief as if stung by a wasp, followed by Hattori who had heard his shout. Kaito ran out of the exhibition hall up the stairs, avoiding in the last second a soccer ball that came flying his way and dashed upstairs. Higher and higher, his speed never slowing down, and the detectives behind him determined to catch him.  
Both shortly lost sight of him and were not the slightest surprised to find two KIDs at a crossover, smirking at the detectives. Hattori, sweat drenching his body, stared back and forth between them and finally bolted after the left KID into the left corridor.  
"YOU TAKE THE OTHER ONE KUDO!"  
Shinichi didn't let himself be invited a second time and dashed after the right KID into the right passage. Further and further, higher and higher, the Kaitou couldn't shake him off at all. At the end, he stopped, out of breath just like the detective. A dead end? No, certainly not for him, he was about to crash through the window and escape with his hangglider.  
"K-KID... y-you... g-gonna catch... a-arrest..." Kudo panted, barely able to keep himself on his legs, his body trembling of adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
"A-already... u-unable to... f-formulate a sen... s-sentence~?" KID tried to be smug but he clearly was just as exhausted. After all, he just ran up 17 levels in massive speed.

Both stood there, trying to catch their breaths, their heartbeats throbbing in their ears. It was just them, all alone. Kudo finally took a shaky step forward and aimed his watch at the white phantom, trying to focuse but his vision blurred with every second. No, he wasn't just going to pass out like that. He had come too far for this.  
"K-KID... Y-you... real one...?"  
"Y-yes..."  
To much more Kudo wasn't able to. Just as he took another step forward he collapsed like a bag of potatos, passed out in both mental and physical exhaustion. Kaitou KID smiled, gentle, he had won this time. He inched closer as well, feeling himself ready to pass out, too, if he wouldn't get any fresh cool air soon. Kaito lowered himself onto his knees and grabbed the grimy body of Kudo Shinichi, pulling him onto his lap to hug him. He rested for a few minutes like this, staring at the detective illuminated by the silverish moonlight. No, he wasn't going to tell him. This secret would stay forever his and his alone. Kaito caressed his cheek, smiling at the peaceful face his companion had just now.  
"T-there may have been twenty KIDs today... But Meitantei... only this one here i-is in love with you..."  
He pressed a light kiss onto Kudo's forehead and laid him down, getting up to dart out of the window. The fresh air helped him to regain a clear head and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw various other KIDs leaving on their hanggliders.

A truly marvellous show.


	3. How to embarass a KID 1

Kaito knew for sure messing with Akako's magic spells and attaching the small sticker to her would get him into trouble, but to have her use Aoko for her plans was beyond his imaginations. It wasn't even evil-  
Okay, it was evil to the KID.  
But it didn't hurt anybody-  
Okay, it did hurt the KID.  
But no one died-  
Okay, the KID died inside.

It all began one beautiful heist evening...

"And you really think this is gonna work?" Aoko asked, sceptism visible on her face and in the way she fiddled around with the brush she used to paint a huge sign. Nevertheless, she was as ambitious as ever to hear Akako had found a way to piss of KID.  
"Trust me, Aoko-chan," the sly girl replied, carrying a innocent expression, "KID is going to die in embarassment. You'll love it. Just make sure Beika detective sees it together with him."  
Aoko flashed a glance onto her huge sign and back at the beaming witch. She was just as exited to pay her fellow 'friend' Kuroba back for messing with her spells.  
"And is that true...? I could get in trouble and despite that, I'm friends with Hakuba-kun and he is friends with the detective."  
"Oh believe me, it will be worth all of the following."

Akako chuckled and put her hands on her hibs, shifting from one leg to the other in some kind of challenging pose.  
"You do want to catch KID off guard, do you?"  
"O-of course!" came the pouting response and the young Nakamori turned back to work on her sign. She had a few hours left to the heist and that was enough on preparation. Akako knew this was going to work, she just needed to put a bit of magic into this and Kaitou KID and Kudo Shinichi were so going to notice this sign among all others. She watched Aoko work with joy while emptying the juice storage of the Nakamori-household, because who was Akako to actually work despite studying and magic?  
Once the sign was done, Akako needed to force herself from squealing in delight. This was utterly perfect. And the image! She needed to admite, Aoko had a talent in drawings. Now a bit of her magic powder to add up a bit of spirit... and finished.  
A perfect chance to destroy Kuroba Kaito.

The place of act was stuffed as heck and both Aoko and Akako had much trouble getting through (Akako because everyone was trying to hold her back asking for autograms, pictures, her number or at least a hint of her attention, and Aoko because the crowd pushed and pulled the fragile girl back and forth). Akako looked so short before pulling out her broom and flying over these stupid heads away.  
"Ah but Aoko-chan, make sure Nakamori-san doesn't see this."  
"R-right... I wouldn't want Kudo-san in trouble. This revenge is alone for KID~"  
It wasn't too long until they had pushed their way into the main hall. Being held back by a fence was no problem for the daughter of the keibu and thus, they finally reached the space occupied by task force members and had room to breath.  
"I really hate KID but this one time I'm really glad Otou-san is the keibu here."  
"I have to agree to this..." Akako murmured absently, her dark evil eyes already scanning the room for a certain brunette detective and the phantom thief.

As the moment of truth finally arrived and Kaitou KID showed up, all the task force members were ready to aim and fire a load of nets at the KID. Akako had wondered about this tho, they were really trying to keep a phantom inside a net?  
Aoko kept her calm and raised the sign, a sharp whistle passing her lips. Kaitou KID froze and actually spared her a glance, and his expression was worth so much more than everything she had seen.  
First, he froze and stared. His eyes slid from the sign over to Kudo Shinichi to confirm of something, and his face heated up in an instant as he realised his detective stared at the sign, too. The whole task force looked baffled at the image the phantom thief was just presenting but Aoko had already lowered the sign and tucked it into a plastic bag, unable to be seen by curious eyes.  
Within seconds out of the stoic, flirty and untouchable KID became a stuttering, blushing and unfocused mess.  
"H-how did- NO I DO NOT!! I-I mean not that he isn't handsome and- ah no wait that sounds wrong, I- L-LOOK, I JUST- gahh!!!"  
He finally pressed out a cry of embarassment and with a whirl of his cape he was gone, the target with him. Kudo Shinichi had a look of utter amusement plastered all over his face and crossed smugly his arms; he didn't make a move to chase KID this time. This had been victory enough for him.

Some may ask, what was on this special sign Aoko had held up for both the detective and phantom thief to see?

**ADMIT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON KUDO-SAN!**

**WE ALL SEE HOW YOU OOGLE HIS BUTT  
GET OVER IT AND ASK HIM OUT!**

And below these wonderful bold letters a piece of marvellous fanart made by Aoko herself.

A victorious Shinichi straddeling KID's hibs and pinning KID's cuffed hands above his head onto the ground, with his smug face mere inches away to kiss the blushing thief.


	4. How to embarass a KID 2

Kaito returned to his house, furiously blushing and embarassed. Shinichi knew it. He knew he had a crush on him. Jesus, it wasn't just a simple crush. It was love. Real, true and unpure love. He had given up on his Meitantei, it wouldn't ever work anyway. He was a detective to the boot and Kaito wasn't ready to give up his nightly activities yet. And despite that... who guaranteed him Shinichi wouldn't put him behind bars as soon as got to know his civil identity?

Kaito had expected Akako to shoot low but this low was a new record. Why did she have to destroy him like this? It wasn't fair at all. Not only his crush was exposed but the whole taskforce and media knew Kaitou KID was gay. How on earth should he ever hold a heist again? Kaito couldn't face Shinichi again for a long time.  
Tears began to form in his eyes and he reached his hands up to pull on his hair; Kaito hoped for the pain to drive the tears away. No, he didn't want to cry. He swore to never cry again, his pokerface always was perfect.  
Kaito got rid of his costume and his eyes lingered towards his phone. Should he call Akako? No, she would have proof that Kaito was KID. All he could do for now was trying to play it cool.

All of a sudden his phone buzzed and he unlocked it, staring onto the text left by Akako.  
 _Don't worry, I covered it in magic dust beforehand. Nobody but Kudo-kun and you were able to read it._  
Kaito blinked twice. Okay, he was glad but she still destroyed him in front of his crush. Kaito breathed out a deep sigh and fell into his bed, exhausted both mental and physical. A hard day for the magician under the moonlight.

"Bocchama, you're unconcentrated. Are you sure you still want to hold the heist?" Jii asked, worry in his eyes. The teen had been with his mind completely elsewhere and Jii seriously doubted his mental ability to still fool everyone and get away with it. Kaito just huffed something out and refocused onto adjusting his hangglider... He needed to prepare himself mentally to see Kudo Shinichi again.  
"...bocchama, you-"  
"No!" Kaito hissed, interrupting his startled assistant, "I'm fine! Stop it already." As he realised how hurt the old man looked he bit his lip and bowed down, apologizing.  
"I'm sorry... It's just, last heist Akako-chan and Ahoko exposed my crush on Meitantei. What is he going to say? I... I don't know if my pokerface is able to hold through this."  
Jii eyed the shaking teenager in costume up, taking in his features. Finally, he rested a hand on Kaito's shoulder and smiled in a way which promised confidence and reassurance.  
"Don't worry, bocchama. Highs and lows are the daily treats of a thief. The question is, will you let your audience intimidate you or are you going to stand over it? The choice is alone yours."  
Kaito nodded and a sheepish grin came onto his face, he used his hand to drive through his hair.  
"Yeah. You're right. I'm going to stand over it. After all, the pokerface is the most important characteristic of any magician."  
Kaito would never admite it but the way Jii treated him reminded him of a father. Of course, the man was way too old to be his father. But he was the only male person able to give him comfort and love. Earlier, this role had been Nakamori-keibu. But with his nightly activities, he had lost this father figure.  
The phantom readjusted his hat and raised himself, a gentle breeze playing with his white cape.  
"It's showtime."

What he didn't expect was to fall into a trap made by his beloved Meitantei. The trap was the detective himself, who kept himself hidden until Kaito walked past his hiding spot, only to grab and slam the phantom thief against the nearest wall.  
"KID, fancy meeting you here."  
 _Oh god. Don't blush Kaito. Don't blush. You get slammed into a wall by detectives often enough. That your crush is doing it with a smug grin doesn't make a difference. Oh shit..._  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," KID said in his best pissed off voice and tried to struggle out of his detective's iron grip, yet to no avial. Shinichi cornered him only harder into the wall and Kaito needed to refrain of thinking too much about the male's body pressing into his own.  
"Drop the act, idiot. I know it's you. And your disguise can't change that."  
Kaito planned to storm off as soon as Shinichi tried to take off his mask but he didn't think of his crush's knowledge about him. Slowly, he moved Kaito's pinned wrists upwards above Kaito's head, forced the sleeves with one gentle shake a few centimeters down and grabbed his wrists now with one hand.  
Shit.  
"Nervous, KID-san? That doesn't suit you, not even speaking about this ugly disguise," the bold detective announced and grabbed his partner's chin, slowly ripping off the protecting mask. He did it slow, painful, just to see the helpless look on Kaitou KID's face.

Kaito couldn't kick him, Shinichi had made sure to stand between his legs. He couldn't push him, Shinichi had made sure to pin his hands. He couldn't use a small bomb, Shinichi had made sure to lower his sleeves with the secret weapons inside.  
He could do absolutely nothing.  
The mask was off, revealing Kaito's real face and the monocle covering his right eye. Shinichi made a pissed noise and clawed into his wrists as the thief shifted, earning a painful whimper.  
"Don't you move away from me, Kaitou KID. I'm enjoying every second of this~"  
Once again, he lifted his chin and forced Kaito to look into his sapphire eyes.  
"Now lets see how you looked without the monocle~" Shinichi cooed, sending shivers down Kaito's spine. God he was hot and this was definitely the wrong moment to get these thoughts.

The Meitantei gripped the dangling charm of his monocle and smirked down at it, he really enjoyed seeing him so vulnerable. His hand slowly wandered upwards and gripped the edge of it, ripping it with one harsh pull off to throw it a few meters away. Tears began to appear in Kaito's eyes and he tried his best to blink them away, he didn't want to break into tears in front of his critic.  
Sapphire met indigo.  
Shinichi stared for a moment and Kaito knew it was to memorize and file his face for later research about him. Until the detective leaned in and brushed the lips of Kaito with his own, smiling against them.  
"After all I want to know how my boyfriend looks behind all these masks."

This was the moment Kaito's brain shut down and resorted to utter chaos. The two words "kiss" and "boyfriend" kept repeating themselves in his mind and Kaito jawdropped. His expression must have been hilarious because Shinichi backed off and bursted into a fit of laughter, trying to muffle it to avoid unnecessary attention.  
"Oh god this was worth all the deducing up until now to find the route you would take. S-seriously, your face...! Oh god I can't-"  
Again he bursted into giggles and Kaito felt his face turn incredibly red. He hated being made fun of, and immediately fetched his luckily intact monocle to put it with a pout back at its place on his eye.  
"Stop laughing already Meitantei! Seriously!"  
"S-sorry sorry, "he snorted and shot a toothy grin into his direction.  
"I couldn't resist. Despite that, you deserved it for vanishing last heist after the more or less forced confession. Seriously! How did these girls find out anyway?"  
Kaito tried to say something but his voice became stuck in his throat. Shinichi saw that and rolled his eyes with an amused expression; he grabbed the thief at his tie and pulled him into another small but shy kiss.  
"Get it already dimwit, I share your feelings. Now go already, I'll wait for you at my house."  
Shinichi turned around and left the stunned thief back, snickering to himself. The first time he had embarassed and outwitted the thief with his actions and god, he loved it.

Kaito needed to gather the last pieces of dignity and focus he owned to steal the target and step back under Shinichi's eyes. But once he had realised what had happened, he broke into silent cheering. He had a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, Kudo Shinichi.  
"G-god I'm late!" he gasped, taking a look at his small watch during the flight with his hangglider. He landed directly in the Kudo's garden and knocked at the front door, chewing on his lip.  
Once the door opened and the warm smile of his Meitantei greeted him, all worries vanished and he stepped inside. A sweet smell of hot cocoa tickled his nose and his eyes darted over to the kitchen table filled with two mugs of hot cocoa and a bunch of vanilla cookies.  
"Take off your shoes and cape. Don't worry, Ran handed me these cookies. I didn't plan on poisoning you today with my talents in the kitchen," Shinichi grinned sheepishly and patiently waited for him, then motioned him to sit down.  
"Hot cocoa...?" Kaito asked, a beaming grin on his face. "I love hot cocoa."  
"More than me?"  
"Don't be corny Meitantei, that's my job."  
"Shinichi."  
Kaito hesitated and looked up towards the small frown his companion had. "Shinichi. Please call me Shinichi." Kaito tried to cover up a small blush by taking a sip of his drink and smiled into it.  
"Call me Kaito, then."  
"...Kaito? That... that is your real name? Kaito?" Shinichi looked again ready to burst into giggles, well, it was kind of hilarious. Kaito merely rolled his eyes and showed a toothy grin towards his lookalike.  
"Yes. Kaito. My parents had some humor. Kuroba Kaito, a pleasure to meet you. As you probably know, second generation Kaitou KID... My father was the original one and Okaa-san most likely came with that idea."

Kuroba... That rang a bell.  
"Kuroba...? Your father was my mother's mentor. Ha, how funny..." Shinichi smiled and took a sip of his own drink, watching the other nod in silence.  
"But... I hope you don't mind but the reason why I became Kaitou KID will stay my secret for now. Those are things which are none of your business," he sternly said and fixed Shinichi's eyes, but much to his surprise they showed concern.  
"I understand. Don't worry, I won't ask. As long as I still can chase you during your heists, of course."  
Kaito laughed and leaned in to kiss Shinichi's cheek but the male turned his head and Kaito landed on his lips, forcing a blush onto the magician's cheeks.  
"Not that it's really necessary... After all, I already caught you," Shinichi smirked and Kaito rolled his eyes, even tho he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.  
"Aren't we feeling way too victorious again..."  
"What do you expect? The most wanted international thief Kaitou KID is mine. I have all right to feel victorious."  
"As long as you introduce me as Kuroba Kaito and not Kaitou KID to your friends... and I'm serious, don't tell Hakuba. He figured out I'm KID since long but never had any proof."  
"Your identity will stay my secret."

Another small and shy kiss was shared between them, and both kept each other company until late at night, just to tell each other stories about their life and silly friends. Perhaps a relationship with a detective wasn't as bad as Kaito had thought.


	5. Tattoo (Angst) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Major Triggers of Selfharm, Depression and Trauma

Everyone had their own personal tattoo. Every single one was unique, there was no one with an identical tattoo. Because this small picture burned the identity of a soulmate into their partner's skin. Usually such a tattoo appeared in middle of puberty and Kaito was surprised to find out his and Aoko's marks didn't match.  
He couldn't care less tho, he loved Aoko and wanted to date her. But much to his dismay, she believed far more than him in the idea of soulmates and denied his proposal to become her boyfriend.

Ever since then Kaito cursed his mark. He wasn't even sure what it was or what it told him about his partner. A small magnifying glass zooming in on a soccer ball behind it? But he knew for sure this little brand of hell had ruined his future romantic relationship with Aoko.  
Silence had remained for a long time between them and Kaito caught himself missing the family dinner at Nakamori's. But watching the childhood friend he couldn't steal away every single day had been too much for him. Kaito locked his emotions away that time, not how many people assumed thanks to his father's mantras but through the pain which tortured his fragile heart.  
No, he wouldn't ever loose his pokerface.

***

"What are you saying, detective?" KID mused; his expression of mischief didn't match his calm and dangerous voice. Shinichi panted, hell he had made sure to meet the thief this fateful day and wouldn't let it slip.  
"M-mates. KID, I'm sure we are soulmates."  
KID huffed out a displeased noise and crossed his arms, gone all his flashy behavior.  
"Mates? Don't make me laugh."

"Just listen up for once, will you?!" Shinichi had felt horrible since he knew who was his mate, not because of the utter shock it was a criminal but the fact once a soulmate had been discovered, they would go to hell and back if unable to bind with their partner.  
"J-just look."  
Shinichi began to push off his jacket and Kaito felt his eyes growing wide as the detective unbuttoned his hemd, too. There, right and unmistakable in the middle of his chest, a black tattoo of a full moon.  
"Who else could be meant with that?! And since I realised it's you, the tattoo changed its colour from grey to... t-to black."

Kaito knew what this meant. He had heard it often enough of Aoko, the tattoo changed colour according to the partner's emotions. Right now... right now Kaito didn't knew emotions. He had locked them away years ago behind a mental wall, unable to break it on his own.  
"Kaitou KID... it's destined, we are mates. Show me your mark! I'm sure it resembles me!"  
It made sense to the Kaitou. Shinichi loved soccer and as a homicide highschool detective, he kept himself in action every single day. But he couldn't care less. He wasn't born to form a relationship and other senseless cheesy things. He had been born to find and destroy Pandora one day.

As the white magician didn't move, Shinichi gritted his teeth and took a step forward.  
"KID please, I can't bear-"  
"NO."  
His harsh tone made the surprised detective flinch away and he stared right into cold indigo eyes.  
"Soulmates? Destined? Fate? Bull. Shit. I don't care, Meitantei. I don't care the slightest. I don't love you. I decide who my partner is going to be, not some halfassed fate."  
His nostrils flared as he slowly became quieter, but quietness meant danger from the usual so lively man.  
"That is, what Kaitou KID stands for. Freedom. The will to change fate on your own. The power to get up again and again, to make hilarious and otherworldly dreams come true.  
That is Kaitou KID.  
That is me."  
He raised his head, a maniac grin crossing his lips.  
"Better stay away from me, Meitantei."  
He flung himself off of the windy roof and melted into the night, leaving behind a desperate and pained Shinichi who had no idea why KID had rejected him.

Soaring above the illuminated city, Kaito wanted to cry but couldn't. His eyes had dried out since ages, leaving these once so crystal waterfalls in dry desert. Instead, he grinned.  
Yes, he grinned, his most disturbing, maniac and deadly grin. A snicker emitted from his throat and Kaito digged more. Laughter filled the nightsky. Loud and insane laughter, ten times worse than the laugh he had presented to the task force.  
"Insane. I am insane. Truly insane. I'm not a human. Humans cry. Isn't this funny? What is happiness?! What is anger?!"  
Sobs interrupted his laughter but no tears came. Kaitou KID kept laughing.  
"A-all I have are my morals. Isn't this hilarious?! I could kill somebody! Ahaha! Kill, kill, kill! Slaughter everyone and everything, but morals hold me back. Not pity, not guilt. Guilt?! What is guilt?!" he screeched and continued to laugh. With whom was the thief talking? Himself? His body or his soul, then? It didn't surprise him, he had realized his words before he had spoken.

Kaitou KID didn't knew pity. Guilt. Love. Happiness. All those emotions preventing society from turning into killing machines. He lacked this.  
All he had were his morals and goals, the idol he used to love so dearly. The dream he carried to avenge his father. To give his empty life a purpose.  
He lost everything.  
His family, his is childhood friend and only true love and his emotions. Kuroba Kaito was a puppet, a puppet whose strings he allowed society to pull.  
Public wanted a heist?  
-He pulled one.  
The Black Organisation wanted to harm the innocent?  
-He interferred with their plans whenever he could.  
Aoko wanted him to protect her from sadness?  
-He created a smile on his face, able to chase all worries and doubts away.

Kaito danced for society's entertainment, bloody strings ripping his flesh forced him to stand up again and again for a new performance. He never gave up, tho. Kaito was disgusted of himself but kept going.  
That one day, the puppet might become a human being again.


	6. Monster

Little Kuroba Kaito used to be horrified of something else than fish. It was the dark and monsters lurking within. Every single night he would lay in bed, stiff as a board and coated in cold sweat.  
He heard breathing, deep and threatingly calm.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.

The dry branch of a tree next to his window knocked on the glass and the poor boy flinched in horror. He saw the shadows dancing on his carpet, the sweet luring offers the wind whispered into his ear. He was all alone. Kaito would die all alone.  
He gasped once he heard a noise, almost as if something dragged themselves across his carpet. Oh boy, he didn't dare to open his eyes again. Pretend you're asleep and you'll be fine, was his mantra since he had gone to bed this evening.

Again he heard breathing. He tried to focus. Otou-san rummaged downstairs, one normal noise of his house. Okaa-san whistled once. She teased Otou-san again. Family. Focus on family, Kaito...!  
He scolded himself. Aoko would have laughed at him if she would have found out about his daily horror. Why was he such a weakling? Kaito took a deep shaking breath and adjusted himself to his bed, trying to ease his painfully tensed muscles.  
Ah... It worked. Nothing was wrong...

KNOCK!

And he became all tensed sgain. Stupid branch! Kaito flashed a glance out of the window and swallowed down his fear, that thing had quite similarities to a boney human hand. How did his Oyaji advise him? Those who observe loose their fear within time.  
...didn't work.

All of sudden there was again a knock but once a small slit of light illuminated the room, Kaito sat in the next second on his father's foot to cling onto his leg, sobbing like his life had been on the line.  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!! PLEASE!"  
Toichi flinched and stared baffled at his son. He breathed out a sigh and proceeded to lift the horrified child up, letting him hide in his chest.  
"Kaito... Shouldn't you be asleep?" He had a soft but strict tone, hinting he wasn't happy about this.

"Y-you don't understand!! T-there are monsters everywhere!! I-I'll die if I need to stay here!"  
Toichi chuckled and switched the light on, then sat down on the bed with the child curled up on his lap.  
"Perhaps you're right," he mused, looking left and right, "Where did you see them?"  
Kaito turned at least two shades paler to see his father didn't deny things like usual to comfort him. Hastily, he pointed onto the carpet, at the window, the closet, and below his bed.

Toichi made a thoughtful expression and nodded.  
"I see. But... Kaito, did you know that not all monsters are bad?"  
Kaito froze and made big eyes at that thought; his father just laughed and continued.  
"The one below your bed is your friend, Kaito. It stays with you to make sure you're safe and nicely tucked into your bed. And know why no monster harmed you yet? Because your friendly monster chases them all away so you can sleep."  
He tapped his chin and froze for a good second.  
"But... Want to ask Ginzo-kun about that? Lets go see if Aoko has a friendly monster, too, under her bed."  
Kaito squealed in delight and didn't hesitate to cheer loudly.  
Toichi left the room with him but weirdly locked it as soon as he passed the doorframe; he motioned Chikage to join as well and rang two minutes later in pajamas Nakamori-keibu's door.

Looking like he just fell out of bed the Keibu opened the door with a groggy expression but Toichi pushed past him into the house and hushed Kaito to go wake up Aoko.  
Once the child was gone, his sweet and gentle smile dropped and he focused back onto the confused man.

"Aoko! Aoko!" the exited boy squealed and shook his best friend awake. The girl, of course pissed about being awake again, rubbed her eyes with a yawn and whacked the bubbly male with her pillow.  
"W-what is it...?"  
"Lets go look if you have a friendly monster under your bed!"  
Aoko silently eeped and hid behind her blanket.  
"M-mo-monsters?!"  
"Nononono!! D-don't worry! Otou-san explained it to me! H-he said under all children's beds are monsters w-who protect you. T-they are our friends! They help us sleep and are all nice! And they protect us from eeeevery bad one!"  
Aoko visibly relaxed and both eagerly began searching under her bed for more clues, but much to his disappointment they didn't find a thing.

Aoko saw how sad Kaito was because that and quietly whined at him.  
"I bet with you my monster is just invisible!"  
Kaito visibly brightened at that and he nodded to himself.  
"Then that's the- o-oi...! Aoko look!! Police cars in front of my house!"  
In the next second both children were glued to Aoko's window as they watched a few policemen leaving the Kuroba household with a handcuffed man.

They stormed downstairs and were greeted by a now tired Toichi. Much to their surprise, he lifted up Kaito, excused himself and returned to his own house, police driving down the street.  
Once Kaito returned into his bed, the breathing he heard before had stopped.


	7. Shinichi's New Tactic (Lemon)

"We had the whole time a solution in front of our eyes to protect the targets. I know for some of them, like the dagger last time, this tactic is impossible. But trust me when I tell you... This time, the thief won't get the necklace."

Shinichi knew for sure, this time his tactic would work. He didn't tell anybody where he would keep the small necklace but assured every single officer who asked, even Nakamori-keibu, that the treasure would be safe.  
Seconds before the deadline, he slipped the tiny necklace from his pocket into his mouth. He didn't swallow, he would have been foolish to do so. But he kept the treasure inside his mouth, shut and safe from any thief daring to target it. His tongue played with the object inside his mouth, the chain tasted somewhat metallic. He didn't know why but he liked it, and in addition to that it did a great job calming him down.  
"Five seconds left!!" bellowed someone and Shinichi began to tense.  
"Go."  
"Shi."  
"San."  
"Ni."  
"Ichi."  
The lights turned off as soon as Shinichi finished his silent countdown and immediately, he pressed his lips shut. Someone grabbed him and he struggled as best as he could; much to his dismay he found himself unable to escape. Shinichi couldn't cry for help either, else he would have given the thief a chance to snatch away the necklace.  
He could do nothing than to struggle for his life as he got mercilessly kidnapped.

The lights turned back on and Shinichi found himself looking into the face of a seriously pissed off KID who tried to hide that behind his smirk.  
"Be a good tantei and open your mouth."  
Shinichi stubbornly clenched both his teeth and lips, shaking unwillingly his head. KID breathed out a sigh and his indigo eyes sparkled in a way which sent shivers down Shinichi's back.  
"I'm just going to take you with me until you hand the necklace over."  
Shinichi shrugged and didn't look too impressed but on the inside he was close to freaking out. Kidnapping?! The thief pressed his lips together as his small threat didn't work and decided for a different strategy.  
KID rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Shinichi's wrists, something tiny exploded in a small poof on his hands and he found himself handcuffed against the shelf above him.  
Shit.

"I'll just have to open your mouth. Remember, what I'm doing now is alone your fault. Spit the necklace out and I'll stop~"  
Shinichi found himself staring at those soft lips of the thief, only seconds before those attached themselves to the detective's neck. A mad shiver went down Kudo's spine, he felt KID's wet tongue slowly drilling into his skin. He wanted to scream, he wanted to escape and at the same time, he was curious for more.  
Soft licks and kisses turned into cheeky nibbles, Shinichi felt his teeth scraping along his skin as if to devour him.  
God, this talent had to be illegal.  
It felt like heaven but the competetive detective was stubborn enough to remain concentrated. No, he wouldn't give KID the satisfaction of a moan.  
His resistance nearly dropped for a second as this bastard settled exactly on an especially sensitive spot on his collarbone; first a small kiss before these illegal soft lips began to suck. More and more, hard and gentle in a definitely arousing rythm. It needed all of Shinichi's willpower to refrain from opening his mouth.  
KID parted for a moment, eying his creation with a smug grin. Dark red, throning upon his Meitantei's collarbone, a hickey. His eyes flickered up to his prisoner, his grin turning into mild surprise.  
"Still unwilling? In that case I just have to go further~ Praise yourself, Meitantei... I didn't think you would hold on so long~"

KID's smug face switched into concentration as he began to unbutton Shinichi's hemd. Sapphire eyes shot up wide; Shinichi tried to inch out of his touch. KID chuckled and rested his gloved hand on the exposed chest, spreading his fingers gently.  
"Such soft skin... are you using any body oils, Meitantei~?"  
Shinichi shook his head, a cute blush appearing on his cheeks. What a stupid question! KID shrugged and bent forward, allowing himself a teasing lick over his nipple.  
"Hm... I don't taste any oils either... My, it's natural~"  
Shinichi squeezed his eyes shut, not able to watch this any further. He could feel KID's breath ghosting over his skin, his lips occasionally connecting with him in tiny kisses over his chest. A leg began to slip between his and the Detective of the East jolted at the unfamiliar touch.  
"Did I startle you?" voiced the smug thief and Shinichi huffed. Hell no, he didn't.  
"It does surprise me after all, how content you are with this... I expected a fight of life and death~ But perhaps you do have a reason for..." he made a small pause, his thigh grinding into Shinichi's crotch, "...this~"  
Shinichi tensed up, a quiet whimper escaping his throat. Damn. Immediately, KID's eyes shot up and a razor alike smirk spreaded from ear to ear.  
"What was that? Sing again, Meitantei."  
Once more, he lifted his leg to grind into the detective's crotch, drawing with joy another small whimper.  
"Ha! And people say you haven't got any vocal talents."

KID never stopped his teasing, gloved fingers exploring all his sensitive spots, nearly battling himself which action could tickle a better reaction out of him. Shinichi learned more about his body than he ever wanted to; but he needed to hold on.  
The detective exhaled sharp through his nose once KID began to unbutton his pants. Who did he try to fool? KID's gloved touch burned like fire on his skin, he wanted more, needed more. And all he needed to do to coax the thief into sleeping with him was to keep his mouth sealed.  
Shinichi threw his head back with a loud hiss, KID's fingers gripping his erection. He allowed himself to pry his teary eyes open, meeting indigo ones of his counterpart. The atmosphere became steamy around these two, Shinichi was on the edge of desperation and much to his entertainment, KID was also getting into the mood.  
"Open up or I will~" Kaitou KID whispered, pink lips two centimeters away to touch him directly. Shinichi smirked in return, his expression was daring enough for the thief to narrow his eyebrows and tear down the last walls of his selfcontrol.  
"Still believing in your own superiority, huh? Let me convince you of the opposite."

His lips parted and god, Shinichi felt tears running down his cheeks. Only a few, gentle drops on his skin, but KID had made him cry in pleasure.  
The magician left butterfly kisses on his shaft, slowly going upwards to his tip-  
And immediately down again, not even sparing one glance at his most sensitive spot. Shinichi knew what KID tried to do, he wouldn't grant him relief until he got what he wanted. The Kaitou's right hand moved inbetween his thighs, caressing the inner skin while his left hand gripped his balls. Gentle at first, playfully weighting them and pressuring gently here and there with his fingers.  
"They lay so perfectly inside my hand... As if made to squeeze them~" he purred, taking action to his words with a light squeeze.  
Sweat began to dip his chest and abdomen into a warm shine; Shinichi felt so hot. He moaned quietly, teeth still clenched while his lips had opened since long. The Detective of the East knew for sure, at some point, Kaitou KID would break down this barrier, too.

The contact broke and Shinichi froze, glancing surprised downwards. There he sat between his legs, expression filled with lust and greed, breath shaky enough for the detective to deduce as arousement. He looked incredibly hot. KID dipped his fingers into a substance alike to lube and Shinichi blushed crimson.  
"Well..." the thief purred, gaze darting upwards to his prisoner with a mischievous sparkle, "Do you have enough yet~?"  
Shinichi tensed up and squeezed his lips demandingly shut again, watching as the thief raised his eyebrows. Silence filled the room for a moment until the KID spoke up again with a playful sigh.  
"Ha, I always imagined my first time to be different... But I have to admite, this is a good deal, too~"  
Shinichi couldn't progress fast enough what was happening as KID had raised himself onto his legs, lips locked with him and a finger slipping into his entrance. It felt strange, uncomfortable, and at the same time it was the best thing he had ever done. Shinichi couldn't allow himself to kiss back as much as he wanted to do just that, take over control and dominate the thief in his own mouth. No, he couldn't.  
He needed to endure this, to helplessly watch the thief spread his detective open, to endure the lazy flicks of tongue against his own lips. KID didn't even try to be dominant or rough. Shinichi could have dominated him with ease but he had realized since long that this was exactly what the thief pokered on. Once he got overwhelmed by his desire, KID would get a hold on the necklace.

The thief didn't let himself be invited a second time, he lifted Shinichi up and the male instinctively wrapped his legs around KID's waist as the magician settled inside him. For the first time, he had a genuine smile on his lips as he eyed his work up.  
"You know, Meitantei... Already now, you look utterly ravished~"  
Shinichi blushed and rolled his eyes but didn't reply. This changed as the thief began to move, first gentle and with each thrust he picked up his pace; Shinichi couldn't hold back the moans flowing out of his mouth. He watched KID's flushed face in front of him, glaring at him, eyes speaking of hunger and lust. Pleasure overwhelmed him, especially as he latched on his neck once more, biting down hard to leave another mark.  
Shinichi cried out, finally opening his mouth and KID took advantage of it. Slender fingers slipped inbetween his lips, drawing his earned treasure. Panic became visible inside Shinichi's eyes but Kaitou KID never pried himself away, he kept up his play and never hinted any intentions of stopping at all.  
He had sex with the one and only Kaitou KID.

All burdens were gone, the thief kissed him again and finally, he was able to respond. Lips matched a heated rythm, breaths ghosting over each other, tongues entwining into a fierce battle of dominance no one seemed to win. Shinichi felt as if in heaven.  
"I love y-you, Meitantei," the thief cooed into his ear, trying to hide his shaky breath, and Shinichi felt the handcuffs releasing his wrists. The detective wrapped his arms around KID, crying out in pleasure every single time he hit this wonderful throbbing spot inside him.  
"M-me too... m-me too KID..."  
Kiss after kiss smothered his moans, battle after battle of dominance began. Shinichi's vision began to swim, KID made him see stars as he felt himself growing close.

Both sat exhausted still in the same closet, trying to catch their breaths and flushed red in exhaustion.  
"Y-you know KID..." Shinichi began, voice dripping of tease, "For a selfproclaimed gentleman you have quite a lewd moan."  
KID rolled his eyes but failed to stifle the chuckle. "Talk yourself, Meitantei. You enjoyed yourself quite a lot."  
Shinichi blushed and now was the one to roll his eyes before he allowed himself a small yawn.  
"Next time... please on a bed..."  
KID's eyes grew wide for a moment before his expression eased into a loving smile. He bent over to press a sweet kiss onto the halflidded eyes of his detective, hands reaching out to lower the monocle and top hat.  
"I think after that... lets settle with Kaito instead of KID."  
Shinichi drank his counterpart's features in with high interest, voice lowering to a sheepish whisper once he curled up against his thief's chest.  
"Then call me Shinichi..."


	8. Cologne (Lemon)

Shinichi went to see his boyfriend Kuroba Kaito short after the KID heist; he needed a place to vent at. KID had been such a nuisance, Shinichi couldn't even find words to express just how much the thief had pissed him off.

He found the brunette sitting inside a booth in the café both had picked, waving eagerly at him. But Kaito's bright and overly sunny smile slowly dropped as he saw the tiny vein on his boyfriend's forehead.  
Kami-sama, he is furious, the thief thought and swallowed down his nervousity. Had the blast of glitter been too much? KID had shown mercy to the Detective of the East, he had only covered his shoulders in glitter while the rest of the taskforce had been glued from head to toe inside this pink nightmare.  
Or was it the trap? How Shinichi had hung upside down, hemd (much to Kaito's pleasure) slipped up to reveal his wonderful abs and chest... Well, the thief nearly blushed but had himself under control. After all, his boyfriend had never known he dated Kaitou KID.

Shinichi fell onto his seat with a growl able to intimidate Nakamori-keibu and eyed the overfilled café, noticing he had left a trail of pink glitter to follow.  
"That damned thief... I'll strangle whatever the hell has possessed him to throw three heists in a row outta him before I'll kill him..."  
Kaito swallowed again, face paling slightly. Ah. That was the problem. Well, he had run on coffee the whole time and with his hyperactivety the magician was in a top condition even with less sleep. Much to his dismay, he had forgotten his busy critic/ boyfriend. Cases, policework, school and now three heists in a row. No wonder Shinichi looked on the edge.  
"Oi... relax, yes? It's over. You can finally sleep."  
Shinichi's shoulders untensed and Kaito breathed out in relief. The sapphire eyed male smiled at his boyfriend and took his hand, gently cradling it.  
"You'll stay with me and sleep, yes?"  
"Of course. I'll stay over."

Kaito smiled and got up from his seat, the last bit of chocolate parfait disappearing inside his mouth.  
"Then lets go home."  
Shinichi nodded and raised himself onto his tired legs before he pressed a small kiss onto Kaito's cheek. Kaito flashed a loving smile at him which dropped as soon as he saw Shinichi frowning. Said one inched closer again and began to sniff on his neck.  
"...your smell..."  
"I-I smell?! That's mean Shin-chan. I'll go fresh it up, then."  
Kaito, face flushed as he turned to rush to the toilet, began to clean his face, neck and hands. Damnit.  
Much to his surprise, as soon as he looked up, Kaito saw Shinichi's reflection standing behind him with a deadly frown. The young thief hesitated, hands playing with the small towel to hide his nervousity.  
"Shin-chan...? You look so..."  
Because Kaito felt like he was exposed under all of this blue hemd, stripped bare to the bone, and Kaito’s words were trailing off as soon as he caught once more sight of his piercing detective glare and really, Kaito shouldn’t have felt this stuck- a deer in headlights. As Kaitou KID, this analytic glare had made him feel exited and thrilled.  
Now as Kuroba Kaito, this was downright terrifying. And he had absolutely no idea what he had done wrong in the past three minutes.

"Hakuba..." the detective muttered, eyes flashing up in jealousy. He inched closer and cornered the nervous thief against the sink, his nose burried into the depths of Kaito's shirt. He didn't care the sink jabbed into Kaito's waist as more he pressed the thief against the counter. Hakuba. Hakuba's cologne. All over his Kaito. It wasn't the one Kaito used, he had often enough declared how much he hated the smell of Hakuba's.  
"Your smell... you smell... just like..."  
The detective trailed off, eyes shifting into a murderous glare.  
"Did you sleep with Hakuba?!" was the first thing he blurted out and Kaito gasped, shaking his head.  
"Of course not!"  
"Then why do you smell like him?!"  
Shinichi began to raise his voice. Silence. Kaito didn't answer him. Pure horror on his face, Shinichi slowly released his grip on Kaito's shirt and backed off.  
"No wonder... No wonder you have been so busy these days... B-because... Because you fucked that British bastard behind my back!!" he yelled, trembling in fury.  
"I didn't!!" Kaito bit down on his lip, he tried to dismiss it, but Shinichi was having none of it.

"Oh no Kuroba Kaito, I won't let that happen. You're mine. You won't leave me for that bastard. Guess I'll just have to remind you how much better sex with me is."  
Shinichi's voice had dropped to a tone able to send shivers up and down Kaito's spine.  
"H-here?!" was all he managed to squawk as Shinichi shoved him into the next toilet cabine and proceeded to lock the door.  
"Of course. I won't wait until you run back to that snobbish brit."  
The rest of Kaito's complaints were smothered by a rough kiss of Shinichi's as he pressed the magician against the door. Kaito's head swirled the second he felt Shinichi's lips moving on his, it wasn't the usual kind and gentle but rough and dominant. A tongue darted across his lips and Kaito knew it was better to grant access than to push his luck. Hesitantly he opened his mouth and Shinichi didn't waste any time, he pushed his tongue forcefully into his lovers mouth and explored the entire content. His teeth, his walls, his own tongue...  
Until he came to a spot he knew Kaito had tried to hide way too long from him.  
"Ah~" came out between the magician's lips but Shinichi didn't have enough yet.

Recently, the detective had found out the reason why Kaito never liked tongue kisses. It wasn't because he thought of them as gross,- Shinichi's first guess-, but because it turned him on. Madly.  
Kaito felt his vision to spin, his lower regions responded immediately to the stimulants his detective used on him. Further and further he licked and drilled and twisted his tongue into Kaito's weak spot just below his tongue, drawing moan over moan of his lover, until he had to shift his grip from Kaito's collar to his waist to hold him up.  
Kaito was panting harshly as his tormentor finally parted, a string of saliva connecting each pair of lips like an inseparable bond. Shinichi inched a little away, eying his creation with smug satisfy. Kaito, halflidded bedroom eyes lasting on his detective, was an incredible view. Face flushed, a dull glim inside these dark indigo eyes, kiss-swollen lips, sweat shining on his forehead and-... Did his legs really tremble so bad? Cute.  
"Did Hakuba do this to you?" Shinichi asked, smug in his voice. Kaito obviously had lost his voice as he gave a quiet submitting whimper as an answer. Ha.  
"Or this?" he asked further, hand slipping straight into his pants to caress Kaito's growing erection. The flushed brunette mewled at the sudden contact, body hypersensitive thanks to the former treatment.  
"My my, be quiet. Or do you want to get caught so bad?" Shinichi questioned him again; Kaito almost felt as if this was an interrogation about his secret persona.

All of sudden the bathroom door opened and in went a pair of males.  
"Did you see the heist today?"  
"Yeah, it was awesome."  
Kaito froze and swallowed as he saw the devilish smirk appearing on his lover's lips. A thrust. Kaito bit his hand to refrain from making any nose. Another thrust. The brunette was out of breath by now.  
Shinichi's skilled fingers worked on his shaft, up and down, squeezing here and there, treating his best part with painful passion. No, Kaito wouldn't cum at this rate. He couldn't complain either.  
The magician bit down harder into his hand once Shinichi got the idea to brush his thumb over the tiny slit, voicing a pleased noise at the back of his throat as he felt precum oozing out. No way to escape without drawing attention, no way to back away, Kaito could just stand and feel and moan and stare into these godgiven glimming eyes inches away from his own face.  
He was at Shinichi's mercy. One right move of his detective and Kaito would mewl like a kitten in heat.

Doors closed, both were alone again. Kaito untensed and nearly sank onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. A testing glance at Shinichi, no, he still wasn't satisfied.  
Within a second Shinichi had them switched, arms holding the thief at his chest and abdomen in place. Kaito faced the toilet, his heart close to bursting. He wouldn't go in raw would he?! Kaito couldn't even turn backwards, he just stared into the clear water of the toilet, trying to blink his tears of pleasure away.  
Shinichi unbuttoned his belt and Kaito swallowed as he felt something warm pressing against his pants. Slowly, Shinichi began to pull now Kaito's pants down, frowning as he felt a small buldge where nothing should be.  
"What's in your pocket?" he quietly asked and Kaito froze, face paling in panic. He had forgotten to take today's reward for his efforts out of his pocket. Shinichi didn't ask a second time, he slipped his hand into Kaito's pocket and pulled out the beautiful necklace he had been trying to guard the whole evening.

Detective and thief tensed, the atmosphere became electrifying around them. Neither of them moved as dots began to connect inside Shinichi's head.  
Kaito had been unnormal busy this week. KID had held three heists. Kaito smelled like Hakuba's cologne. KID had dressed up as Hakuba today. Kaito had today's target in hand. KID had stolen today's target.  
"You sneaky little pest," Shinichi snarled in a deep voice and tears began to run down Kaito's cheeks. Shinichi found out his secret. His boyfriend parted and Kaito didn't dare to turn around. Much to his surprise, he felt a moist warm object at his butt and a pair of teeth nibbling on his earlobe.  
"Fine, I might need to change my promise... I'll fuck whatever the hell has possessed you to throw three heists in a row outta you before I'll kill you."  
Shinichi began to push his lubed erection into Kaito, feeling the brunette tighten around him in pain.  
"With lube but without preparation... Just how you like it, dear," Shinichi purred coldly and Kaito held his breath for a moment, trying to bear the pain. Yes, that was exactly how he liked it. The moment of pain slowly vanishing with each thrust, to feel himself adjusting to Shinichi's lengh, how everything slowly changed into a swirl of pleasurable pain and from then on only pleasure... Kaito was addicted to it.  
The necklace found it's way around Kaito's neck, clipping shut with Shinichi's words of "Wear it for me, dear" until the detective pulled out. Slowly, only until his tip... until the slammed back inside.

Kaito cried out in both pain and pleasure, his legs would have collapsed by now if Shinichi wouldn't have kept him up. He didn't care anymore wether his voice would be heard or not.  
Wet slapping noises mixed with his own gasps and moans; Kaito had lost the fight to keep a clear head since long.  
"S-Shinichi...! S-Shinichi...!" he cried out again and again, rewarded by extra hard thrusts and a large bite into his nape. Drool began to run down at the corner of Kaito's lips as he jerked his head upwards in pleasure. His body felt so unbearable hot. Shinichi's hands burned like fire whereever they touched him and the thief was painfully aware of the detective's chest pressing into his back.  
"Y-you're the phantom thief of miracles, aren't you? How about you go a-ahead and show me how good you can cum without touching yourself, Kaitou KID~?" Shinichi managed to purr and Kaito gasped at that. He had never come from behind but at this rate, he needed to try his best to do so. The magician tried to gather the last bit of concentration he owned and relaxed his body to the point he only stood thanks to Shinichi's firm grip on his waist and chest.  
But as the Detective of the East released into him, Kaito mewled out in pleasure, black spots dancing in front of his eyes as he came, too, squeezing the last bit of cum out of his boyfriend in the process.  
"B-bastard..." Shinichi muttered and parted from him, but Kaito didn't hear anything afterwards. He had passed out in pleasure.

Kaito reopened his eyes, surprised to find a mop of hair in front of his nose. He needed a moment to realize it was deep night and that hair in front of him was actually his boyfriend Shinichi, deep asleep on his chest.  
Kaito smiled, not wanting to move. Shinichi hadn't left him. He still loved him. He didn't call the task force. The thief quietly whinced, finally noticing the unbearable pain inside his waist. Damn.  
"I hope me being unable to walk because of you is enough of satisfaction for you," Kaito whispered, pressing a gentle kiss onto his head.  
"...not at all..." came the sleepy reply and Kaito paled again as Shinichi proceeded to lift his head, staring him dead in the eyes.  
"...want the next five packs 'f coffee paid and 'n explanation for this shit. Then you're 'ff the hook."  
Ksito relaxed again and smiled, a yawn breaking through his lips.  
"After some sleep..."  
"After some sleep," Shinichi lazily agreed and snuggled back into the magician's chest.  
"...I love you Shinichi."  
"Fuck you..." he replied half asleep but quietly added a small "...love you too...".  
Ha. Perhaps Kaito should have been honest from the beginning with his boyfriend. At least Shinichi knew for sure, he didn't cheat on him with Hakuba.


	9. My Eyes 1

Kaito's PoV

Snake was there. Right in front of me, revolver in hand, smirk plastered all over his face.  
"Looks like you've got no way to run, KID," he commented, motioning to my broken hangglider. True, my wings rested as a mess of metal and fabric on my back.  
"Hand over the target," he continued and I threw without a word the gem into his hands.  
"That isn't Pandora," I replied after he caught it and rested my hand on my hib to appear cool, but on the inside my heart was pounding like crap. I had no idea how to escape. Perhaps this truly was Kaitou KID's end. Snake had used all bullets to chase me onto the roof. Every single bullet but one. One, reserved for my heart.

The door swung open and we both jolted in surprise. I had put the whole task force to sleep, who on earth was still awake? More people of the Black Organization?  
"KID!" two familiar voices yelled and Snake's grin started to drop. Oh no. He had only one bullet left, one bullet for two tanteis and one thief. Two bullets too less to eliminate witnessers.  
"RUN!!" I yelled, finally loosing my calmness. He was about to hurt my detectives. My critics.  
But no, instead of running away both Hakuba and Shinichi stormed the roof and I facepalmed with a groan.  
"You might as well have fun with that!" Snake hissed and pulled a tiny ball from his pocket. It almost looked like... oh god.  
Eyes growing wide in realization, I stormed towards my detectives who obviously wanted to protect me, too. I threw myself in front of them, accidently knocking in the same move the monocle off of my face as the ball exploded.

A few drops of the exploded liquid landed inside my open eyes and I howled out in agony, sinking onto my knees. Within seconds, the roof was filled with a strange mist. But that was all I saw until my vision turned pitch black. My eyes burned and burned, as if licked by fire itself.  
"...T-Tantei-san? Meitantei?" I hesitantly asked a minute later, blinking a few times. No answer. Where were these two good for nothing detectives? My vision still was pitch black but I was glad the pain had lessened.  
"Don't worry... I-I'm just temporary blind..." I tried to reason with myself and raised myself onto trembling legs. I was alone. I didn't hear breathing, I didn't hear steps.  
Snake was gone.  
My detectives were gone.  
Did he kidnap them?

_KID?_ a familiar voice asked and I whipped around.  
"Y-yes? Meitantei where are you?"  
 _On the roof. I think. But where are you?_ came the immediate reply.  
 _I could ask you the same,_ Hakuba said and I frowned. Where the heck were these detectives?! I couldn't see a thing!  
"Tantei-san, Meitantei, this isn't funny at all! I... I-I'm blind. I cannot see you."  
 _Blind?!,_ hissed Shinichi in shock and I pulled out a cane from my sleeve to at least feel where the roof ended.  
 _KID wait! I can't move.  
Me neither._  
"What? Can you at least see anything?" I asked, freezing on the spot.  
 _I can see a cane and a gloved hand holding onto it. But against all my belief, it seems to be my own hand. I... I just can't control it,_ offered Hakuba and I paled. Short after that, Shinichi said just the same.

"Uhm... I think that is my hand," I finally replied. Silence.  
 _Why on earth am I seeing the first perspective of Kaitou KID?_ Hakuba asked calmly.  
"If you are inside my body I'm going to kill both of you," I hissed and Shinichi groaned.  
 _Think again, genius._

_KID, over there! Turn your head left. There is a window. Try walking towards it. Perhaps we will get answers if we see our reflection,_ Hakuba helpfully offered and I nodded. Right. Worth a try. Slowly, I steered towards the supposed to be window under Hakuba's careful instructions. Once I seemed to face my reflection, both detectives gasped.  
"What?! What is it?!" I whined, impatiently waiting for an answer.

_First of all..._ Hakuba began, quiet, unsure how to formulate it, _your... monocle is off. I can see you crystal clear, Kuroba-kun._  
Shit. My heartbeat started to quicken.  
 _A-anyway. It does seem you have a new eyecolour... Two new eyecolours. Golden hazel...  
And light blue,_ Shinichi added in shock. I knew these colours, those were the eyecolours of my beloved detectives. But immediately I had an idea how to at least get information.  
"Meitantei, I need your help. Keep your eye on my phone and help me pick the contact 'Akako'."  
Got that.

I fumbled inside my pockets, trying to find my phone. Finally I held it inside my hands and unlocked it with a small touch to scan my fingerprint after I had pulled off one of my gloves.  
 _Higher. A bit more to the right side. Good. Further. Stop! There it is._  
I nodded and tapped onto the display, then held the phone against my ear.  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
"Ah, well, Akako-chan... Would you kindly help me out...?"  
"Today was a heist," she commented dryly and her voice remained monotone, "What have you done?"  
"I... I kind of protected my detectives from an explosion of gas and liquid... Now my vision is pitch black and my body possessed by them. They're kinda my eyes now. Could you-"  
"What?!" she hissed, interrupting me, "Okay okay! You need to come to my house, I will prepare a ritual to pry their souls off of yours."  
"And how on earth am I going to find your house?!" I whined, clearly not very fond of finding my way inside pitch black surroundings.  
I heard a deep annoyed sigh at the other end and literally felt her smirk coming through.  
"Not you. One of the detectives. You need to rely on one of your detectives to find my house~ Grant one of them full access to your body... and they'll walk you to me."

I froze, horror written all over my face.  
"No way."  
"Yes~ Hah! That's the perfect punishment for you because you never accept any help. Your days as lone wolf are over, KID~ This time you have to trust someone. How ironic that your choice has to be a detective..."  
My reply was pure silence. I didn't know what to say or do. I always had trusted only Jii. Neither Aoko knew everything nor anybody else. And now I had to lay my fate into the hands of detectives?  
"Hypothetical... if I was going to accept loosing control over my moves... How would I do that...?"  
Akako snickered and I heard her rummaging at the end of the line, she started to prepare her ritual.  
"Close your eyes. You need to concentrate. In front of your inner eye, you will see the destined colour of each detective. In your case... Hakuba-kun and Kudo-kun. You need to focus onto one light until it gets brighter. After that everything takes its turn."  
I silently nodded, bid my farewell and slowly lowered the phone from my ear.

_No hard feelings KID, but you fucked up. Hard. Not only do we know your face but thanks to Hakuba-kun your name, too._

_Kudo-kun you honestly aren't making it better. It does surprise me Akako-chan knows who you are... But nevertheless, I believe I am the best choice. I know where Akako-chan lives._

_Oh please Hakuba-kun, you'll drag him in his own body to Nakamori-keibu as soon as you can. Take me. I can blend into the mass way easier than him and know all secret ways in Tokyo to hide your costume from nosy eyes._

_I honestly doubt you would grant him mercy, too. You tried to catch him since your days as Conan. I just wanted an intellectual rival. Choose me, Kuroba-kun._

Hakuba knew the perfect way to Akako but I felt a better connection to Kudo. Kudo shouldn't get to know the area I lived in too fast but Hakuba was my most dangerous critic. Who should I choose?


	10. The Sunflowers of Hellfire 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Shinkai version of a few scenes requested by the audience. Nevertheless, it still contains spoilers to the actual movie. Read at your own risk.

"Shinichi?!" exclaimed Ran at the airport, phone clutched in her grasp. Her best friend Sonoko had called her from the private jet Suzuki Jirokichi had used to transfer the Sunflowers to Haneba airport.  
"Yes! He got in with us at the airport, to protect the sunflowers."

Conan, a few meters further, grew wide eyes as his sensitive ears caught that. Within a second he stood next to Ran, ripped the phone out of her hand and began to yell into it.  
"Shinichi?! Shinichi-niisan is with you?!"  
"U-uh, yes, he is-"  
Conan froze. KID. KID had dressed up as him. As he had announced, he was about to steal the precious Sunflowers.  
"L-listen Sonoko-neechan, that's not Shinichi-niisan! That's-"  
A loud scream interrupted the young male and in the next second, the line was dead. Shit. Conan slammed the phone back into Ran's hands and dashed to Mouri Kogoro and Nakamori Ginzo to report the current situation.

While the two adults erupted into a heated discussion, Conan listened in and much to his horror, KID seemed to have set off a bomb inside the airplane.  
 _KID? Why would Kuroba-kun do such a thing...?,_ he mused, absently touching his chin like he always did once lost in his own deductions. That was impossible. Kuroba-kun wouldn't ever do that. Shinichi knew everything about this gentleman thief. Kuroba Kaito, class 2B, Ekoda highschool and to his entertainment, actually a neighbor of Nakamori-keibu and childhood friends with his daughter. He had spied on him, countless times, had Haibara as a great help to discover all these tiny little secrets resting deep down behind his pokerface.  
To which conclusion did he come? Simple. Kaitou KID, Kuroba Kaito, both were not only one and the same but in a way shared Shinichi's fate. A deep and dark secret lurking in the shadows, eager to break through and swallow everything in near. It had been fairly easy to discover the true face behind the mysterious Kaitou. Once he had the connection to Kuroba Toichi and the hypothesis of him as the first KID (all he had to do was comparing data), he found out about his son with ease, too. He would hunt KID in the name of his title as detective but not with his heart.  
Set free what you love, and if it loves you, it will come all alone back to you.  
He couldn't ever give up the exiting thrill to chase after his love, the one who had no idea Conan was actually his age.  
 _KID is a good person. He wouldn't ever endanger people,_ Conan nodded to himself and dashed after the airplane which came to stop just a few floors further.  
He needed to catch him today. Secretly, all alone. Because Shinichi wanted answers.

Sadly, he wasn't going to get any from him. KID escaped as marvellous as ever but the Sunflowers...  
The Sunflowers were left behind.

***

In the evening, once everyone was gathered to seal the painting again, Conan fell back into deep thoughts. He knew for sure KID wasn't at fault for the explosion. His eyes fell upon the lid about to seal the picture as something white flashed up.  
"Stop! There's something under the lid!" he gasped, pointing at the said object. Mouri rolled his eyes and grabbed the shrunken detective at his jacket, lifting him from the ground like a little puppy.  
"Can you shut for once your mouth?! This is supposed to end fast!" he scolded the boy but Conan was having none of it.  
"But there's a card!"

All parties froze once the card was inspected. KID had taken the sunflowers.  
" 'With gratitude'... Is he kidding us?!"  
"That means... This painting is a fake! But if it really is, KID lied about the time he'd take it."  
"Well, looks like KID isn't what he was before. Even resolving to murder..."  
Conan saw a policeman wrinkling his nose, his eyes had darkened at those harsh words. Realization hit him like a train, this policeman was KID! But he had no time to voice his thoughts as the show began.  
"I can ensure you, these Sunflowers aren't fake."  
These were his last words before everything changed into utter chaos. Smoke was everywhere, glasses shattered and KID bolted grinning out of the door, painting in hand with Conan and Charlie-keibu at his heel.  
"Stop!! KID!"

On the roof everything came to an end. Conan and Charlie-keibu faced the smug KID a few meters above them, illuminated by the helicopters surrounding them.  
 _A true stageman,_ Conan thought, a dreamy smile covering his lips. Gone was all the haste, gone was the wind whipping into his face. All he felt were these wonderful sparks of electricity rushing up and down inside his guts.  
KID. Kuroba Kaito.  
He had never looked more beautiful and mysterious than on the roof as Kaitou KID, illuminated by the lights of his audience.  
A snap of his fingers... And KID disappeared in smoke, sending off rockets to lead the chase into different directions. Conan saw him... saw him flying off like an angel, he zoomed closer with his glasses. Yes. That was Kuroba Kaito.  
Conan finally realized he was smiling like an idiot and forced it into an angry frown as Charlie-keibu wanted to chase after him.  
"Leave it. He's gone."

***

"10 billion yen in two hours?!" Nakamori-keibu huffed, anger visible all over his face. How on earth should they be able to gather this amount within two hours?!  
"Looks like KID was after the money all along," Mouri dryly commented, crossing his arms. Even Conan seriously started to worry.  
 _Why on earth did he change so much...?_  
Conan didn't know what to think of this. KID never wanted any money, he never kept his targets, he never... sold anything or did else things. Somehow, everything he stole found its way back to the rightful owner. To see him demanding this ridiculous amount of money...  
Conan was shocked. But he also knew, something was off. KID wouldn't throw such a tantrum for a painting, he was a jewelry thief. Was this even the real KID he had fallen for? Conan knew about copycats KID had taken down all by himself. Perhaps he just needed to investigate further.  
Just his luck he was about to stumble into another chance to catch the miracle himself, thanks to Suzuki offering to pay the amount.  
"On one condition."

Great. As if Conan hadn't known, Suzuki demanded something in return. Well, at least he had a new chance to check wether this was the real KID or not.

Two hours later inside the Toto Plaza hotel, Conan eagerly scanned the different monitors with Charlie-keibu's help. Kuroba-kun must have had a reason to demand the money spread out on the bed of room 1412. Normally, a thief would have demanded a transaction to a foreign bank account.  
Not like Kuroba-kun needed the money anyway, thanks to his father the family wasn't in the need of money. His mother was travelling and Kaito managed his life alone.

Two minutes left.  
Everyone was on the edge.  
Conan glared at the monitor like it had personally offended him. Something... something wasn't right.  
"Damn!" he suddenly shouted and bolted out of the room, the master access card snatched away. He didn't notice Charlie-keibu running after him until the elevator.  
"There's no time left...!" Conan snarled desperately and stared back and forth between his watch and the lift.  
"Come on come on...!"  
KID was just about to slip through his fingers again. He had questions to ask. Conan wanted to see him, he wanted to be close to him, he needed to be absolutely sure everything was okay with his KID.  
Charlie-keibu caught up to him and while Conan fastly explained the situation, both hurried towards the door but found it impossible to be opened.  
"It won't budge...!" Charlie-keibu growled and threw himself another time against the door.  
"The pressure from the other side is too high! We're too late!"

"10 seconds left," the detective murmured and stared at his watch. Right as it hit punctual ten, both heard a loud explosion out of the room and finally were able to open the door. Conan was utterly shocked.  
The window had exploded and the pressure caused the bunch of money to swirl inside the room like a tornado storm, only to be pulled outside the hotel. Conan yelped as a few bucks hit him into his face and tried to aim with his watch into nowhere, but nothing could clear his vision.  
"That was his plan...!" he shouted over to Charlie-keibu who tried his best to aim as well, just with a gun, but it couldn't be helped.  
There he was.  
Outside the window, a grim expression on his beautiful face. Conan frowned and tried to inch closer despite blocked sight.  
"Kaitou KID!"  
Finally a smirk stretched across KID's face and he lowered his head, enough for his top hat to cover his eyes. Charlie-keibu fired a shot right where Kuroba-kun's secret identity had disappeared inside the storm of money but missed.

Conan nearly had a heartattack at the thought of his KID pierced through by a bullet. Relief came over him as the magician had vanished and the remaining money began to settle gently down onto the ground. KID was alright. He had never wanted the money.  
 _So he still acts as usual,_ Conan realized, muscles untensing. He didn't hear Charlie-keibu cursing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the magician flying off on his hangglider, waving ever so smugly at his rival and Conan replied with a gentle smile. He didn't know why KID did all this.  
All he knew for sure was, his phantom thief was safe.


	11. The Sunflowers of Hellfire 2

Conan couldn't help but smile as he sank into the exhibition. The Lake Rock museum was perfect-  
KID wouldn't manage to escape if he tried to steal one of the paintings.

He ignored Sonoko for most of the tour she gave them, instead he found himself captivated by the sunflowers all over the exhibition. Fake ones, of course, but in a way they reminded him of Kuroba-kun. Shining like the sun itself, KID yearned for the moonlight like sunflowers for the sunlight.  
A small sigh left his lips. Ah, he wished KID wouldn't come at all. He couldn't bear to see him in handcuffs.  
Ahem.  
Well.  
Hancuffs to arrest him, obviously.  
He could imagine another version of this, tho.

Haibara smiled mischievously at the boy next to her who flushed slowly red.  
"Are you trying to turn into a sunflower?" she playfully asked and Conan flinched. "Of course not!"  
"Thinking of KID again?" she poked further and Conan sighed in bliss. That was answer enough for the girl and she continued to follow Sonoko with a sweet smile on her lips.  
"Don't let him get too much to you. He might use that."  
"KID isn't like that. Despite that, he has no idea who I am. He just cosplays as me because we are lookalikes and Kudo Shinichi gets taken serious among people. Despite that, he has perfect access to Sonoko, Ran and the task force."  
Haibara sighed and watched her friend. That wasn't what she had meant.

While the Detective Boys rushed forward to examine the second Sunflowers, Conan, Haibara and Ran trailed behind. All of a sudden Sonoko in front of them froze, caught a glance around the corner before she eagerly waved Ran over.  
"Ran...! Ran there's Shinichi!"  
"What?!" all three persons exclaimed and Conan nervously chewed on his lip. KID was here. Why did that idiot have to show up here?! Bakaitou.  
"Where is he?" Ran whimpered, looking left and right.  
"Uhm... I-I think I lost him..." Sonoko quietly admitted after throwing another glance around. Desperation began to gnaw at Conan's nerves. He needed to find KID, fast.  
No wonder he had used his dressup as Shinichi. At the entrance, a mask definitely would have been caught. As lookalikes, Kuroba-kun had smugly waltzed through the checkup.  
The detective nearly fell victim to his daydreams but refocused once he saw a small paper on the ground. With narrowed eyebrows he picked it up and turned it, revealing a code.  
"Hm... What is that...?"  
KID's symbol was on the back of it and Conan groaned out. Yep. That was his evidence of the phantom's presence. He had seen Conan and disappeared before he could get a hold of him. Sneaky.

***

After the riddle had been properly examined by the gathered audience inside the surveillance room, Conan was left surprised.  
12 apostles written as 11 plus 1. 12 people Suzuki trusted to protect his dearest Sunflowers and catch KID. That was a clue. That left room for only one conclusion.  
"Say, Suzuki-jiisan?"  
Said one turned towards him, good, Conan had his attention. It was time to play the innocent curious child.  
"Wanna know what I wonder about? These 12 people you trust... isn't that the exact amount KID had written on his note? But then, why didn't KID use the 12? Why did he write 11 plus 1?"  
"11... Plus one. One traitor. One Judas," Ran combined and Conan grinned. She had it. Sonoko gasped and began to flail her arms around.  
"That's what KID-sama tried to tell us the whole time! He tries to warn us! There's a traitor in our rows!"  
Conan leaned satisfied against the wall next to him, watching things take their turn. He had successfully deciphered KID's warning. Now he just needed to find him.

All of a sudden the lights turned off and Conan gasped.  
"A shut down?!"  
"Nothing to worry about!"  
Within seconds the lights switched back on and Conan frowned as the traitor of the 12 apostles revealed himself on the monitor showing the second Sunflowers. He sucked the story in like a sponge, trying to understand the circumstances. Azuma had accidently killed his older brother because of the Sunflowers. But... Something was off.  
Azuma Koji had no reason to harm the Sunflowers, yet alone acting as a traitor. All he wanted was to watch the Sunflowers blooming inside a japanese museum... he wanted to turn himself in after the exhibition.  
"But I'm not the traitor you're searching for," he finally pointed out and Conan narrowed his eyebrows. Right.  
"T-the sunflowers are burning!" Azuma suddenly cried out in horror, backing away as the flames appeared on another camera.

Everyone fell into panic. Conan bolted out of the room, watching the flames engulfing the place.  
"What about the Sunflowers?!" he asked inside the elevator.  
"Don't worry, they're safe."  
"But-"  
Nobody listened. Conan clenched his teeth, he needed to do something! Once they all dashed out of the building Conan hid and watched them vanish out of the entrance.  
 _I'm sorry. But I can't stand here and watch KID and the Sunflowers burning to ash._

Conan dashed to the second Sunflowers and felt delighted to see his phantom thief.  
"KID!" he yelled and the magican flinched.  
"You must mistake me, I'm Kudo Shinichi, highschool detective. Are you insane to come back here?! Children have nothing to do here, leave!" he hissed and Conan couldn't be mad at him for that. Instead of leaving, he came to a stop next to the thief.  
"What about the fifth Sunflower?!"  
"Safe. Just this one here won't budge!" KID helplessly explained and threw another kick at the iron rod jamming the Sunflowers from sinking into safety, "If I don't get that thing outta there fast enough the painting won't make it! And we neither!"  
Conan gasped and backed away a few meters, preparing his power kick boots.  
"Out of the way!" he commanded and KID paled an instant.  
"Are you insane stop you can't these are the Sunflowers a treasure of humanity-!!"  
"Raahh!"  
He jumped away in the last second, barely avoiding to get hit by a rock Conan had sent with a battle cry into his direction. Immediately he approached the male, who sat on the ground now and rubbed grimacing his head, and flashed a glance up.  
"Did it work KID?!"  
"Are you insane?! Admit it you aimed at me!! And I'm Kudo, I told you!"  
"We haven't got time for this now! Damnit. It didn't work."

Finally, Conan had an idea. He activated his power kick boots once more and lifted his arms at KID who responded with a face full of confusion.  
"Lift me up! I'll kick that rod!"  
His expression lightened up and he lifted Conan high enough for him to send the iron rod with a huge crash out of the beton and a few meters further. Tiny rocks poured down onto them and KID jumped a step back with the chibi still in his arms, avoiding them. Conan tried his best to focus his thoughts onto escaping and not onto the fact KID held him in his arms.  
"Good. That worked. And now out of here!"  
Another rain of rocks began and KID flinched away. Both detective and thief in disguise stared shocked at the blocked exit and KID growled.  
"No fear. I'll handle that."  
He pulled out a small walkietalkie and snarled a few orders. Ha, Conan immediately recognized the name. Konosuke Jii, former assistant of Kuroba Toichi and now of Kuroba Kaito. The flames were unbearably hot by now, Conan had started to sweat since long.  
"Hold on tight and don't you dare let go," he warned, shielding the boy protectively in his arms. An explosion was audible above them and the shrunken teenager paled.  
He didn't- did he?!  
The ceiling began to crack and broke, water flooded the exhibition and Conan desperately clung onto his phantom thief as the masses of water tossed them through the floors. Slowly, Conan felt himself at the edge of his lungs' capacity.

The wild ride slowed down and KID was able to swim to the surface. Gasping for air, both held each other, Conan highly aware how much he was pressed into KID's chest.  
Finally the water disappeared further into the depths of the cave and Conan felt relief streaming through his veins. His KID was at his side, pressed against him, protective as ever-  
After all, in his eyes, Conan was a small child... Not a teenager hilariously in love with him.


	12. The Sunflowers of Hellfire 3

KID parted from Conan and sighed, raising himself. The male flashed a short glance left and right before lowering his eyes onto Conan who stared right back at him.  
 _Kuroba-kun is dripping wet and looks illegal good like that,_ he thought and continued to scan the person in front of him from head to toe.  
"If these fake sunflowers could be used to set fire to the whole exhibition, I knew the floor could be flooded, too," KID explained and Conan quirked an eyebrow.  
"...in conclusion, the culprit must have been the one with the idea to set up all those sunflowers," he deduced and KID nodded, a mischievous grin on his lips.  
"I see you found out who the culprit is. Good to know the next generation of detectives is as sharp as I am," KID arrogantly replied and Conan rolled his eyes.  
"Oh drop the act, I know you're KID."  
"Guess you aren't that sharp. I'm still Kudo Shinichi. Let's get out of here."

KID turned to leave and Conan trailed after him, surprise plastered all over his face.  
"How do you plan to leave?"  
"Easy. We will head upwards and can climb out through the elevator shaft."  
Conan nodded in response and suddenly grinned, walking now next to the thief who had his hands calm as ever inside his pockets.  
"I see. And what was your original plan?"  
"Hm?"  
"To get out! Don't tell me you expected this all to happen."  
KID raised an eyebrow and looked straight forward.  
"I have no idea what you-"  
"KID. Oh my god. Stop. Seriously. I know you are KID. It's getting ridiculous."

The thief breathed out a loud exaggerated sigh and flashed a grin at Conan.  
"Oh come on. Nothing can deceive you, huh? Fine. I'd have just flown out of the cave with my hangglider through a passage I've opened myself inside the stone. Pretty much amusing that old man didn't think of that escape. But how did you know it's me?"  
Conan chuckled and nodded, arms folding behind his head. He was relaxed... as relaxed as he could be in KID's near.  
"First of all, Suzuki-san and I both deduced you'd be the only one staying behind once the museum was evacuated. Second, no one had mentioned Kudo Shinichi's presence. Third, you knew about my power kick boots and freaked out-"  
"I did not freak out!" KID threw in with a pout on his lips Conan swore couldn't have been more adorable.  
"-fourth, you vanished once Sonoko had spotted you because you were afraid Ran or I would discover who you really are," Conan finished his reasonings and KID allowed himself an impressed whistle.  
"Wow. Good work Meitantei. But how could I pass the checkup?"  
"Easy. You weren't armed and didn't need a mask to dress up as Shinichi because you are lookalikes."  
A slight frown appeared on the magician's face, only for a split second until his pokerface settled back in, but Conan had noticed nevertheless. Cute.

"Why aren't we using your first escape, by the way?" Conan finally asked and flashed a glance forward, "Instead of running all the way up."  
KID shrugged and walked around the corner to a suitcase hanging in midair. Obviously, installed by him.  
"Much to my distaste I have to admite, my hangglider broke as I freed the fifth Sunflowers. Got quite a hard rock onto my back."  
Conan frowned and flashed a glance at the thief's back. Now that he said it, Conan saw him walking less relaxed... somehow stiff.  
"Ah... Get that looked at later."  
"Who are you, my mum?" KID smirked down at him but was visibly pleased by his concern.  
"I'm Edogawa Conan, detective. Nice to meet you," the detective replied nonchalant and both broke into a fit of chuckles. It was good to hear KID laugh. Not his KID-laugh, his normal, sweet and genuine laugh. Butterflies began to swarm once more inside Conan's stomach.

KID finally returned to his explanations and continued to tell the detective about his little adventure down there.  
"I knew about the culprit's plans because I stole them from their laptop- I just couldn't know wether they had help. I tried to stop the power shutdown here, but... Charlie-keibu discovered my hiding place and chased me around. I thought if I'd drop a note for a specific someone... Well, I thought you'd solve it faster."  
"Yeah yeah I'm sorry," Conan groaned, rolling his eyes. Now was the wrong moment for that.  
KID unhooked the small suitcase he had placed there and opened it, picking up the revolver inside. Conan caught a glimpse of a small device inside and gasped, snatching away the headset.  
"Go plan our escape, I'll contact the police to identify the real culprit."  
KID nodded and finally dropped Shinichi's outfit, revealing himself in the beautiful white suit KID always wore.  
"Sure."  
And within a blink, he was gone. Conan watched him leave and smiled lovingly after him.  
"Awesome..." he quietly muttered before refocusing. He waited a small moment to be sure he was gone and then began his little show as Kudo Shinichi, revealing the culprit as Miyadai Natsumi and cleaning up KID's name.

"Looks like you solved the case," KID shouted, swinging himself elegantly over a large rock and Conan whipped around. Did he notice who he was?!  
"So what?! Can we get out there?!" Conan said instead and the thief eyed him with a smirk.  
"Alone, I can."  
"S-so what are we going to do?! Will you get help?!"  
"I'd rather not. One mistake and the whole- oh shit!" He yelled as he saw a large rock breaking off of the ceiling and jumped at Conan to tackle him away, too. The boy clenched his teeth and looked around. Was there any way to escape?  
"Everything alright?" the worried phantom questioned him and Conan nodded, eyes focused onto the white male. He definitely wouldn't leave without KID, he would rather die than doing so.  
"But how long is this going to hold?" Conan questioned in return, sapphire eyes flickering over to the mass of rock blocking the way Kaito had come from.  
"I'm impressed this still holds," KID replied, "One hole in the ceiling and the whole cave is going to collapse."  
A crack became visible above them, the leftover construction began to sink into the ground. Finally, the ceiling gave in with a deafening roar and sunlight shined through.  
Both pairs of eyes grew wide in horror. Oh no.

The rest of the cave began to tremble, huge masses of stone collapsed onto them. Conan gasped and jumped at KID, trying to get a hold on him but the male slipped through his grasp as the floor ground gave in.  
"KID!!" Conan screamed, agony in his voice as his rival disappeared into the masses of water. Tears began to run down his face. No, it wasn't going to end like this. He was scared of this but it needed to be done.  
Crying out again KID's name, he jumped after him into the endless deadly ocean down below.

Conan fought against the torrential current with all his power, again and again he swam back to the surface while he tried to avoid the rocks crashing left and right next to him. KID was nowhere in sight.  
The water pushed him out of the cave and soon enough, Conan found himself staring into sunlight- Painful enough, so he turned away.  
Where was KID?  
He swam further with the stream and finally saw him. Lucky enough, not in near of the keibus, sprawled out at the shore. A wide smile split his face in a half; Conan was grinning from ear to ear.  
"KID!" he shouted and swam over, smile immediately disappearing once he noticed the man wasn't reacting. Oh no.

Immediately Conan bent over the soaked body, feeling his pulse. Pulse was there. Breath?  
"Hold on KID...!" Conan commanded and pressed KID's nose shut, opened his mouth and began to reanimate him. Again and again, over and over until he felt his rival moving. Conan backed away just in time as KID shot up, coughed out a bit of water and looked half in a daze around until his eyes landed on the chibi in his lap. Eyebrows narrowed and KID slowly lifted his hand to his lips, well aware of the tingling feeling after a long kiss-alike action.  
"...you... No... what?"  
Slowly, his face turned from pale as snow to crimson red. Conan giggled but blushed himself, too.  
"You're blushing, Mr Kaitou," Conan cheekily grinned and KID averted his eyes, a barely audible grumble breaking out of his lips.  
"...first..."  
"Wait... That was you first-?!" Conan yelped, eyes as wide as plates. But that lasted only until the detective broke into a fit of giggles.  
"That isn't funny!! S-stop laughing! I'm a gentleman and not a womanizer!" KID complained whining and Conan finally stopped, an idea on his mind.  
"Well. If you lost your first, it won't be much of a problem when I...?"  
"When you wha-"  
Lips sealed his own ones and KID stared wide eyed at the chibi in his lap who kissed him. Had he not been too shocked, he surely would have pushed him away. Conan was a child!  
The kiss he gave was gentle, sweet, caring... far more experienced than any elementary schooler could have known. Just who on earth was that Meitantei?

Conan pulled away and eyed with smug satisfy the dark red blush of his companion.  
"Don't do that to me again, have you heard?"  
"The current slammed my head against something hard, it wasn't my- w-what am I chatting carefree, Meitantei you kissed me! You are a child! You shouldn't even be thinking about this!"  
Conan rolled his eyes. Perhaps he needed to spill some of his own secrets.  
"I lied, KID."  
"-I am not planning to go to jail because of pedophilia, I- what?"  
"I said, I lied. I didn't discover your dressup, I knew from the beginning it was you. Because I am Kudo Shinichi."  
KID kept quiet for a long time until a smile came onto his face.  
"You almost got me there Meitantei, but seriously, you-"  
"No. KID, I'm honest. Kudo Shinichi disappeared because I was forced to take a drug... Should have killed me, but I was that one percent who survived and instead shrank into a child. I'm hiding from those people until I found the antidote. Look."  
Conan adjusted his hair and took his glasses off, staring at his rival.  
"Don't you recognize me?" he asked hopeful. KID reached out, almost shy, and rested his gloved hand on Conan's cheek.  
"No way... You really are..." he trailed off, speechless.

Voices started to approach and Conan jumped off of KID while said one raised himself.  
"You need to disappear," Conan whispered, eyes carefully scanning the forest. KID, still speechless, slowly began to catch himself and nodded, dashing off into the depths of the woods. Conan smiled after him. He had kissed KID. The Kaitou KID.  
Conan didn't care if he felt the same or not. He had kissed him. That was enough for the chibi. Smiling, he ran towards the direction of the voices, letting Ran and Sonoko hug him.

Unaware of these indigo eyes still watching him like a hawk, throning above them inside the trees was Kaitou KID.  
A smile on his lips... and a blush on his cheeks.


	13. My Eyes 2

I remained focused for a long time and lost in thoughts, listened to their bickering about who got to control my body and tried to make my decision. Much to my dismay, it was impossible.

I sat down onto the ground and stared emptily forward, rewarded by pitch black surroundings. The two detectives seemed to notice something was wrong and quietened down.  
 _KID...?_ Kudo asked after a while and I bit down on my lower lip.  
"I... I don't want to... I don't want this..." I finally murmured and Hakuba breathed out a deep sigh.  
 _This definitely isn't the right time to pity yourself, KID. What became out of the fearless magician who gets past police like no one else?_  
"Tantei-san, if you're trying to cheer me up, you're doing a horrible job."  
 _What's the actual problem?_ Kudo asked, voice soft and careful.

"I... I never trusted anyone. Had to rely on anyone. I always did things alone or with the help of my assistant. I... I'm not ready to trust anyone else, and especially not detectives."  
I heard a simultanous sigh inside my mind and Hakuba cleared his throat.  
 _I know this is difficult for you, Kuroba-kun. But we aren't so different than you. I, much to my dismay, had never true friends. I am a foreigner to both my countries and people only approach me to feed off my family's fame. I can't trust anyone, either. And still I can tell, I have found a real friend in Aoko-san and a good rival in you._

_Me, too. You know my secret, KID, the identity I have been hiding behind for a long time. I couldn't open up to anyone either... as much as I wanted to. My family was never there, only Haibara, Agasa and Hattori know what truly happened the past time where I had gone missing. Give yourself a push of confidence, yes? We won't get out of this misery if we don't partner up like we have done before._

_Excuse me, you did what? Why didn't you partner up with me?_

_Because you were in London during these cases._

"Not the case of Suehiko Ito. Well, not really, I dressed up as you to help Meitantei and Tantei-han and clear my name."

_Wait... What?! How often did you dress up as me exactly?! Hakuba gasped, clearly displeased by that._

"I think by now... Three times? But you are a pretty easy character, Tantei-san."  
Said one didn't reply. I wondered wether he was pouting or not, I would have loved to see that. Fine. I was ready. This once. I closed my eyes and began to relax my stressed out muscles, focusing onto myself.  
Left and right I began to see a light. Just as Akako had said, one light blue and the other golden hazel. I breathed out a sigh of nervousity and chewed on my bottom lip.  
Who?

_Take me._

_Take me._

Both voices asked to be chosen and I honestly didn't want to anger any of them.  
 _You won't anger us,_ Hakuba made his presence clear again and Kudo agreed.  
 _Not like that. Choose on your own._  
I nodded. Good. I would choose...

My person began to dissolve into a light similar to the other two while one light grew bigger, gained features and finally, I saw my choice with a smug expression in front of me.  
Hakuba.  
"I didn't expect that. I honestly guessed you would have chosen Kudo-kun."  
My body began moving on its own and I felt Hakuba dusting off my costume.  
 _Well, I didn't doubt he would choose you,_ Kudo argued back, _You know the direct way to Akako-san and the area around Ekoda best. You also have the most to do with him._

I sighed and relaxed. Hakuba whistled quietly and turned himself to look at his reflection inside the window.  
"I would have never dreamed to possess the body of Kaitou KID."  
 _As long as you don't dream of me as your possession inside your bed,_ I teased and Hakuba wrinkled his, well, my nose.  
"Don't push your luck Kuroba-kun, I actually planned on overlooking this."  
 _I think Meitantei would prefer you to be my victim of teasing, too,_ I smirked and Kudo chuckled.  
 _Certainly._

"Oh god, Kudo-kun, don't unite forces with him."  
 _I'm just saying better you than me._

 _Right, you're going to follow once I can get a hold of you again,_ I continued and now it was Hakuba's turn to chuckle.  
"I take back what I said, tease as much as you want as long as only Kudo-kun and I can hear your voice."  
 _Oi!_ squeaked the Beikan detective and I laughed. Hakuba pulled out my phone, unlocked it and called his Baaya to pick him up.  
 _Wait. You're calling her?!_ I gasped and went pale in shock while he just shrugged my shoulders.  
"Hey, I need someone to pick me up from Akako-san's. Now tell me how this hangglider of yours works."

It was a rough start for Hakuba, he didn't quite manage to get the tricky device under his control what caused a laughflash of Kudo's and a panic attack of mine. Heck, this was my body Hakuba was going to crash into a building!  
 _Use the wind! Tantei-san I swear! N-not like that, more left!_  
"How do I steer left?!"  
 _Lean over to the left! That's not that difficult! Perhaps I should have just taken Meitantei...  
I agree!_ Kudo voiced his presence again.  
"Nono! You will see, I will get hang out of your deadly device!"  
He was right, soon enough he flew calmly above the brilliant city lights.  
"Ah... I envy you, Kuroba-kun. I could enjoy this view for hours."  
 _I have to admit that, too._

 _Well, if one of you wears next target, I'll kidnap you for a tour above the city. Makes even more fun with the police behind._  
"I have no idea wether this was an invitation or a threat," Hakuba sweatdropped and Kudo smirked.  
 _I already had this pleasure._

 _Ah, I remember. Where you fell on purpose off of a building, I jumped after you to save you and you had nothing better to do than aiming at me and opening a secret parachute._  
Kudo chuckled and his voice hinted a smug tone, _Ah, memories._


	14. My Eyes 3

Hakuba found the way to Akako in record time, and once my feet quietly touched the grass, the detective had to ruin my cool appearance again.  
"...how do I make this hangglider vanish?"  
Much to my surprise, Shinichi was the one who explained it before I could, _You've got the control buttons at the belt around your waist. Press the right one. I still remember that._

"Where on earth did you get to know that?" Hakuba asked baffled and made a satisfied noise at the back of my throat as the hangglider disappeared and my cape settled soundlessly on the ground.  
 _Oh,_ Kudo smirked, _The case about the zeppelin. KID flew me back onto there from the helicopter with his wings. He just underestimated the wing once he came to land and got blown all over the zeppelin with me. If it wasn't for my grappling hook we'd have been fucked._

 _Don't flatter yourself too much, Meitantei. After all, you couldn't prevent me neither from stealing the Lady's Sky nor from kissing your little girlfriend~_ I cooed and Hakuba snickered.  
"What a shame, to allow a thief to steal your girlfriend."  
 _You missed a funny case and my marvellous appearance. The whole audience was tied up thanks to these criminals and Nakamori-keibu looked honestly about to bite his own hand off to catch me,_ I continued to swoon and Kudo rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by now.  
 _I still didn't kick your ass yet for stealing a kiss from Ran._

_Mercy, Meitantei! I plan on stealing a kiss of you, too~_

Hakuba, interrupting our conversation, went to ring the doorbell and swallowed once the creepy butler granted him permission to step in.  
"KID-san, Akako-sama is waiting for you. Where have you been so long?" he croaked and Hakuba forced a smile.  
"We had a little... technical problem with the hangglider."  
 _You literally almost flew against five buildings,_ I snarled but the London detective ignored me. Soon enough we reached the red witch who had a curious smile on her lips.  
"And with who of the three do I have the pleasure?"  
Hakuba took her hand, bent gentlemanalike down and pressed a light kiss onto it.  
"With Hakuba Saguru, Akako-san."  
She snickered and eyed him up.  
"I really cannot tell who of you is controlling the body without this information... You do have KID's voice but the behavior is overly Hakuba. Well, lay down on the table over there... Who of you wants to leave, first?"

Kudo and Hakuba kept both quiet for a few seconds until the British male shot a charming smile at her.  
"Kudo-kun can go first. I have no problem with waiting."  
 _Is that so?!_ Kudo pouted at him, _You're just scared of it and are sending me first._  
"Now now boys, we wouldn't want an argument. Hakuba-kun, please close your own eye and leave Kudo-kun's open."  
 _Wait, Tantei-san, you can't see out of both eyes?_  
"Of course not. The other eye belongs to Kudo-kun's vision," he explained and it made actual sense. Hakuba did as ordered and Akako bent over him, her hand resting on the opened eye without actual touching it. Quietly, she began to chant, raising her voice with each word, turning louder and louder until she ripped her hand up into thin air and my beloved Meitantei mewled in pain. I didn't see anything but I knew for sure Hakuba sweatdropped at this.  
It was quiet for a moment and suddenly, I heard a voice next to me.  
"Argh... Never ever again..."  
"Meitantei!" I gasped and turned my head towards him but Akako moved it back. Only then I realized I was able to move on my own.  
"You already handed KID's body back, good choice, Hakuba-kun," she cooed and I heard the halfbrit snorting.  
 _Yeah. Else you would have accidently exorcised Kuroba-kun out of his own body._

Akako repeated her procedure and this time I heard a tiny cry of pain from my beloved Tantei-san. The witch exhaled relieved.  
"Done. Give it ten minutes and you three can see again."  
I heard a bit of commotion next to me and Akako bit her lip, concern in her voice.  
"I'm so relieved you called me fast enough. You see, as longer your souls stay together in one body, as more they merge into one. Then all three of you would have lost the privilege for an own body... you would have merged into different personalities, like schizophrenia, and in each situation one of you would take over. It could have been possible that Hakuba-kun would have been responsible for school and job while Kuroba-kun only came into action as KID, and Kudo-kun to interact with family and friends."

Horror grew on my face and I knew for sure the detectives felt the same.  
"The pain you two felt just now... You already began to merge. I had to tear you apart by force."  
We all swallowed down the lump in our throats and thanked Akako afterwards. Much to my dismay, Kudo was the first one able to see again and sat up, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.  
"Hakuba-kun, would it be too much to ask you to give me a ride to the train station?"  
"Certainly not. Kuroba-kun, do you wish for a lift, too?"  
"Not necessary," I replied with a yawn, "I'll be using my hangglider. But I appreciate the offer."  
The Beikan detective raised himself and stretched himself once, then fell silent and I just knew his eyes rested upon the still blind me.  
"You know, I might as well use your condition."  
"...Meitantei," I warned with a firm voice but all of a sudden I felt the detective settling down onto my legs and I let out an unintended squeak. Hakuba next to me sat up, too, and desperately rubbed his eyes.  
"How unfair, I still can only see a blur of colours. I don't want to miss that out."  
I felt someone's breath ghosting over my lips and nearly jumped, my face grew warm. Finally, Kudo snorted and I heard the click of a camera.  
"Oh my god you are crimson red! Did you really expect me to kiss you?! I was just teasing, relax~"

A scowl became visible on my face and I reached out into pitch black, got a hold on Kudo's collar and pulled him roughly close into a small kiss. My vision began to clear and finally I saw a seriously red Meitantei straddeling my waist. With a smirk I licked my lips and my eyes darted over to Hakuba who stared at us with shock and embarassment written all over his face.  
"Better run, I'm going to steal a kiss of you, too~" I cooed and Hakuba bolted with a yelp out of the room. Akako laughed as I pushed myself up and darted after him, only to get a hold of his wrist and slam him into the next wall.  
"Gotcha."  
With that I bent forward and captured his lips in a small kiss, too. The halfbrit turned just as red as Kudo and I stifled a laugh as I bowed to Akako.  
"Farewell, Ojou-san, until tomorrow in school~ Send me those pictures, yes? I might do that more often, these faces were hilarious~"  
Akako laughed and nodded but two blushing detectives blocked my way out with mischievous grins and crossed arms.

"Don't think you can get away with this."  
"This game is one I can play, too."  
And within a second both held my hands left and right, placing first a kiss onto the gloves and then onto my cheeks before they turned away and disappeared.

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, was the birth of a secret battle of harassment. Kisses, teasing and inappropriate touches were exchanged on the following heists.  
But I can't say I didn't enjoy it.


	15. Parfum of Love 1

"Add tears of the demon dedicated to lust, stir the mixture with a spoon made of mahagoni... 'Oh Kuroba Kaito, sensitive you shall become to the touch of my voice'... 'Forbidden love between enemies shall bloom, upon no one else will manage to claim your heart'."  
The red witch, Koizumi Akako, watched with lingering eyes her mixture turn deep red. Success. Now all she had to do was to spray him with this parfume.  
She began to snicker which erupted into a loud and maniacal laugh.  
"Tomorrow, Kuroba Kaito, you will be mine!"

Said magician had no idea what fate had in store for him once he stepped into the classroom and sat down on his seat. If it wasn't for Aoko to pester him about anything uninteresting, Kaito knew for sure Akako or Saguru would gladly take her place.  
Kaito wasn't in the mood to grant any bit of his attention. He was in middle of planning a heist for tonight. Much to his dismay, he didn't notice the liquid spraying over his head, sticking in his hair, sinking into his scalp...  
Until a large shrudder went down his back and Kaito jolted up. God, he felt hot. Incredible hot. Too hot.  
Shivering, he looked around and his body nearly betrayed him into a moan. Suddenly, he was highly aware of the clothes rubbing on his body, clenching around him, caressing him and god, it felt so good.

He caught Akako's gaze, she smirked in satisfy. Not again. Kaito threw his best deathglare at her which seemed to throw her back in surprise.  
"Sensei, m-may I excuse myself...? I-I'm not feeling well..." he managed to whine out between his gasps for air and the teacher dismissed him this instant. Akako watched him leave with a scowl. This wasn't the reaction she had planned for. Well, at least one of her spells had worked on him. What went wrong?  
She pulled out her indigo book and opened the page she had used yesterday. But... Something was wrong. This page was thicker.  
Page 46  
Love parfum.  
Followed by a whole explanation of risks and effects.  
Akako turned the page and nearly screamed in frustration.  
Page 49  
Followed by a list of ingredients and a guide to follow.  
"I can't believe it...! The pages stick together...! But... what have I been making...?" she hissed under her breath and proceeded to carefully part the pages with her fingernails.

Page 48  
Hypersensitivety parfum.  
Warning: Can cause a lack of other senses  
Wears off after two days.

Akako grew wide eyes at that. Kuroba was highly sensitive. No wonder he had been panting as if he had run a whole marathon. She needed to fix that, fast!

Kaito had finally reached the bathroom and that no second too early; he collapsed as soon as the door shut behind him with a strangled groan of bliss. What was wrong with him?!  
Every move he made, every breath he took, it all caused him to moan out in pleasure.  
"P-pull yourself- ah~ t-together Kuroba...!" he hissed and slowly pried himself off of the ground. His erection pressed overly painful against his pants but in here he couldn't relieve himself. Too high was the risk to get caught.  
With his last strengh, the teen dragged himself home. It was too late to cancel the heist and Jii wasn't able to jump in, either.

"Two minutes left!" Hakuba shouted and flashed another glance at his pocket watch. Somehow, he worried about the phantom thief. Kuroba had looked seriously ill as he left the classroom. What on earth had gotten into the thief to still hold a heist?! He would have to ask him personal.  
Kudo patted his shoulder and Hakuba looked up.  
"You look bothered. What's with your pokerface?" he grinned, imitating the magician and Hakuba chuckled.  
"How humorous you are, Kudo-kun. But I have reason enough to be concerned."  
"How come?"  
"KID... Lets just say, he acted weird as I saw him. Something is wrong with him today. Extremly wrong."  
"...you saw him?!"  
"You could say so. Anyway, don't go easy on him, heard it? I want some answers."  
Kudo raised one eyebrow and smirked in return.  
"As if I'd ever go easy on him."

As soon as the clock struck midnight, feathers began to fall out of the vents. White feathers, beautiful dancing around the police force and detectives...  
But as their gazes returned to the smaragd, it was gone.  
"Damn!" Shinichi cursed and bolted off, Hakuba on his trail. Much to their surprise they found the thief quite fast, hiding inside the head office of the exhibition. He leaned against a wall, panting, cheeks flushed and the smaragd carelessly thrown onto the table.  
"KID?!" Kudo gasped, immediately stumbling over towards the thief. KID didn't move. With teary eyes he just glanced over to his critics and then clenched his teeth.  
"D-don't... d-don't come closer..."  
Hakuba frowned and rested his hand on KID's shoulder but to the two's surprise, KID shruddered and a moan went past his lips. Hakuba immediately lifted his hand again, bit of pink evident on his cheeks.  
"KID what is going on? Why are you acting like this, what happened? Can we somehow help you? Hospital? K-Kudo-kun, order a-"  
"No!" the thief gasped and both flinched.  
"I-it's... i-it's that witch's doing... She... s-she cursed me..." he panted and both stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Witch."  
"Cursed."  
KID breathed out a whine and tried to keep himself on his weak legs.  
"Just believe me t-this one, will you?!"  
Hakuba reached out again and lifted the phantom's chin with one finger, earning another pleased shrudder of the thief. Kaito tried to inch away but his body wasn't moving at all.  
"So... what's that curse?" Kudo finally asked and Kaito froze. No way in hell he was going to tell his detectives. None of them would get to know he was hypersensitive. Kaito wouldn't dare to tell them he couldn't get off of his own only once since that incident.

"I think I do have a feeling what this curse is about~" Hakuba smugly said and rested his warm hand again on KID's shoulder, drawing a large gasp. Kudo gritted his teeth and pushed Hakuba's hand off of the thief.  
"Enough!"


	16. Parfum of Love 2

Hakuba chuckled as Shinichi pushed himself between them, shielding the honestly confused phantom.  
"Stop molesting him already!" the Beikan detective hissed and Hakuba raised his eyebrows amused.  
"Kudo-kun, I simply rested my hand on his shoulder. That doesn't count as molesting, and as a British gentleman I wouldn't ever dare to do such things."  
Shinichi scowled and eyed him from head to toe.  
"You knew which reaction he would show!"  
"Kudo-kun... You are jealous."  
"I am not jealous!"  
"I must inform you, you are."

Shinichi didn't feel this since long. Adrenaline flooded his veins, he trembled.  
"By the way, when did you plan to leave KID's personal space again?" Hakuba commented chuckling and Kudo froze. What? All of a sudden he began to notice the sweet and hot breath against his nape. He shielded the KID. God, how had he been able to ignore that until now?  
KID suddenly breathed out a needy whine and bumped his forehead against Shinichi's nape who flinched in return.  
"M-Meitantei... Tantei-san... this i-is definitely the wrong m-moment for such arguments..."  
"He is right, you know? Before you become jealous you have to court him, first~" Hakuba continued to tease with a smirk and Shinichi blushed.  
"What have I ever done to you that you attack me like this?" he finally pressed out and the London detective snickered in return.  
"Nothing. But the scene is honestly amusing."  
"Meitantei... C-can you please get away... e-else..."

Hakuba grinned and reached behind Shinichi to take Kaito's hand, bringing it to his lips to press a gentle kiss on its back. Kaito whimpered and turned away with a blush while Shinichi looked like ready to blow a fuse.  
"So sensitive... KID, who did that to you? What is her name?"  
"Her name... h-her name... I cannot tell you..."  
Finally, KID seemed to loose it. He bent forwards again and wrapped his slender arms around Shinichi, nibbling on his nape.  
"Meitantei..." he breathed against his skin and the Beikan detective jolted.  
"W-whoa whoa relax KID! Calm down, will you?"  
"Bloody hell, Kudo-kun, you do see he is suffering don't you?! Give him what he wants or I will do that. You love him. Just do it."  
Hakuba had finally snapped. Shinichi stared at him, wide eyed. He untensed in KID's grip and sighed, allowing himself a small shrudder since the young thief had never stopped.  
"I will cover you," Hakuba smiled, calm now, and suddenly turned to fix Kaito's eyes with his own.  
"I do have a feeling who did this to you. I will pay her a visit and see what I can do."  
He pried himself away and walked whistling out of the room. Shinichi watched him leave, a mix of leftover jealousy and confusion on his face. Who did Hakuba mean? The halfbrit had more to do with this thief than he had expected. Shinichi turned around and searched eye contact with the wheezing phantom.

KID looked honestly on the edge as he stared back, eyes half closed in need. He wanted.  
"Have you..." Shinichi began, flustered, "Have you... gotten... you know... off yet?"  
Kaito shook his head. Not even once. And no matter how hard he had tried, he was trapped inside this pleasurable hell.  
"Okay... So..."  
Shinichi inched forward and his lips found Kaito's, kissing him shy but concentrated. KID responded only sloppy, but Shinichi felt how the thief melted against him. His hand slipped downwards, unbuttoning those white pants and KID let out a hiss of relief as fabric didn't cage him like before. For a moment the detective hesitated before he slid his hand into his boxers and pulled his erection out. Kaito mewled at the sudden contact and collapsed into Shinichi's arms, coming in the same second.  
Utterly startled, the detective watched the tormented thief for a moment, blushing to his ears. He pitied the KID. Shinichi would have broken down by now.  
The Beikan detective kept working on hin and the magician clung to his shoulders, releasing sweet moans into his ear.  
"Since when are you like this...?" Shinichi whispered and Kaito nearly came again just by hearing his husky voice. KID began to concentrate. Yeah, since when exactly? He flashed a glance at the clock resting above the door and swallowed.  
"...a-a bit more... t-than... 14 hours..."  
Shinichi gasped and gave him an unintended hard thrust, sending him over the edge once again as his head snapped up.  
"What?!"  
KID couldn't hold himself anymore and Shinichi proceeded to lift the trembling magician up onto the table.  
"Meitantei...!" KID whined, clearly not happy about such surprises. Shinchi dismissed it by kissing him again, letting one of his hands wander across his shirt. The poor thief squirmed under his touch and Shinichi knew, he didn't even have to undress him. KID was hypersensitive. These clothes on him must be a torture worse than he could have ever imagined. Alone petting his chest was enough to have the former proud thief mewl in pleasure.

"KID... Do you really want to... you know...?" Shinichi hesitantly asked and KID froze. Shivers overcame the phantom as he thought about it but his face remained emotionless, and finally, the Beikan smiled upon his silence.  
"Then... let's not."  
Relief crawled into KID's bones and he relaxed.  
"It's too early for that..." Shinichi whispered and pressed another gentle kiss against his lips, "I wouldn't want you to regret this."  
KID nodded, smiling ever so gently, and actually moved to cup Shinichi's face in his hands.  
"I-if... if Tantei-san manages... to get a potion of her... w-would you mind...?"  
Shinichi shook his head immediately, realising what the phantom was going to ask. Hell no, as if he would have minded Kaitou KID to stay over.  
"Of course," he answered, leaning into his hands with a sweet chuckle, "I wouldn't dare kicking you out in this condition."

Shinichi continued to work on his magician. Teasing sweet spots, savoring every shiver and moan he could coax out of the thief. He loved it. He loved it all. But both knew, it was too early for the real thing.  
Shinichi wasn't sure if KID would regret this little play. And despite that... he wanted KID to give him what he wanted on his own. Not... because of a curse, drug, whatever had possessed him to release such addictive sounds and melt in Shinichi's hands.

But everything changed the next day, as both Hakuba and Shinichi entered the room KID had taken over since the heist. Triumphantly, Hakuba held up a little parfum and KID's eyes grew wide in joy.  
"I-is that...?"  
"Positively," Hakuba answered and tossed the flask to the young thief who caught it in his hands. Hakuba had to admite, he liked the picture he gave him. Dressed in nothing but boxers to relieve the constant friction of clothes, sweaty and obviously again on the edge.  
"Spray it over yourself," he explained and his eyes flashed over to the Beikan. Had they done it?  
KID did as told and a few seconds later, tears began to roll down his cheeks. Both detectives gasped and while Hakuba had no idea how to comfort someone, Shinichi was at KID's side within a second and pulled him into an embrace.  
"H-hey what is it...?"  
"It's gone.... It's gone... Oh god I'm so happy...!" KID whined between sobs, snuggling up to his Meitantei.

But suddenly, he stopped all motion and averted his eyes with a blush.  
"Uhm... since I'm halfway clear in my head again... Meitantei..."  
Shinichi blushed but grinned and beckoned Hakuba to leave with a wave.  
"Of course. Only if you'll date me."  
"We weren't dating?" KID asked in return with a smirk and immediately the detective hovered above him.  
Hakuba rolled his eyes with a groan and covered his eyes, cheeks flaming up a brilliant shade of pink, and turned to leave.  
"God, you two have no shame at all! I'll let myself out, don't worry."

Both watched Hakuba leave, laughing quietly.  
"As if this surprised him."  
"You are the one to talk, I gave you countless handjobs yesterday."  
"Don't flatter yourself, I got you off too."

[The End]


	17. Easter special: You, my everything

As Shinichi woke up this specific morning, saw the sunrays puddling down on his wooden bedroom floor, smelled the scent of coffee hanging in the air around him, heard the birds chirping outside...  
He still noticed something was wrong. His bed was empty.  
"Kaito?" he muttered worried and rubbed his eyes still half asleep. The thief never rose before him, to have the bed empty at- a short gaze onto the clock- 6am was beyond concerning.

Shinichi slipped out of the way too comfortable sheets with more or less amount of necessary willpower and yawned. Early. Too early to deal with this.  
"Coffee," he mumbled, nodding to himself.  
First coffee.  
Shinichi shambled into his kitchen and felt with his hand for the coffee pads... much to his surprise, he found a small note on top of the box.  
First coffee. Then the note.  
A good minute later he had a full mug inside his hands and as two sips followed, Shinichi felt his own braincells to reboot.  
"Kaito?!" he gasped, turning pale. Finally he had realized what was actually going on. His eyes flew over to the note and Shinichi narrowed his eyebrows, examining it.

_If you found this note first, congratulations you sleepyhead, you missed the note on the bed. Go read it. And yes, I do know you prefer coffee over a case of my disappearance._

Shinichi stared at the note for a few seconds before he groaned out and stomped upstairs again, heading for the bedroom. And really- arrogantly sprawled out on Kaito's pillow- a note. With a heart?  
Shinichi picked it up and stifled a grin.

_Once the clock strikes seven  
Your reward will crumble  
Dark shall destroy it  
But so will the light  
Hurry Meitantei  
Back to the day everything begun_

Shinichi rolled his eyes with a grin and shuddered with exitement, god, how he loved riddles and Kaito just gave him the best way to spend Easter.  
Where was this going to lead him?  
"Back to the day everything begun... Ha. Easy. Our first meeting. The clock tower."  
The detective dressed and kept a cautious glare onto the clock. Once he finally got ready, it was almost a half past six. He had to hurry.  
Arriving at the clock tower, he rechecked the note. Dark and light were both harmful? And why exactly seven in the morning? Shinichi tried to think but the sun tormenting his eyes distracted him.  
"The sun!" he exclaimed, realization hit him like a train. His goal was on top of the clock tower, and at 7am the sun would shine into a specific corner... Shinichi smiled as he took the elevator. In that specific corner the thief had hidden himself on their first meeting.

His guess had been right, a black box throned on the memorial place with a magnifying glass set up above. Shinichi calculated that once it was seven in the morning, the sun would have hit the magnifying glass and both the black box and the light would have destroyed whatever was inside.  
Curiously, he opened it.  
"C-chocolate?" he gasped and blushed. A chocolate heart rested inside, obviously selfmade and a new riddle was engraved into it.

_You made it, congratulations!  
But your task is far from over.  
You asked me  
"What will you do, KID?"  
And I replied  
"I will stay in the middle."  
Do you remember? Behold my favorite critic, the answer to my riddle carries the colour of my former target._

Shinichi made a full stop on his way out and his eyebrows narrowed. He had asked that countless times yet KID had never given this answer. Only...  
"Ah! His teleportation trick!" Shinichi exclaimed and startled the security guard next to him, who watched him bounce off with a strange look on his face.  
"Ginza Plaza..." the Beikan kept repeating under his breath, "Ginza Plaza... the target had been the purple nails. I had his trick figured out and thought I had him, but..."  
 _I will stay in the middle._  
Shinichi smiled. He had been so baffled by this, he hadn't seen his escape coming at all.

He hadn't even observed the whole Ginza Plaza and yet a small shop caught his eye. Rather, the cashier.  
"...purple jacket..."  
He changed his direction and went right into the shop, a little confused as why KID had chosen a florist.  
"Uh... Hello. Could you tell me if a man who looks similar to me has entered your shop?"  
The cashier looked up and a wide smile came onto her lips. How ironic, now Shinichi noticed the colour on her nails, too. Purple.  
"So you are the one to receive the order? Wonderful. Wait here, please."  
She turned around and headed into the employee area, only to return a few seconds later with a huge bouquet of white and red roses.  
"Lucky you~ Your boyfriend swooned over you the whole time he was here."  
Shinichi jawdropped yet took the flowers. Huge. Flashy. Pompous.  
...and just so KID.  
"By the way, there is a small card for you, too," the woman reminded him again of her presence and Shinichi felt his face to grow hot. With trembling hands he took it and began to read once more.

_I can see you blushing, Meitantei~  
Not only I, but my doves adore you, too  
Let's pay them our humble respect, shall we?  
Where doves and rabbits meet  
Just like detective and thief_

Shinichi blushed only worse but turned to leave the store. Now with a huge bunch of roses in his arms he sure caught a lot of glances and if he was honest, he even liked it. Shinichi loved it to show off just a little, to pose a little with his overly wonderful boyfriend.  
Once he set his foot into the park KID had held a heist in long time ago, his instinct led him towards the stature he once stole.  
There, right at its feet, Shinichi saw a tiny rabbit hole under a tree next to it. Ha. Easy.  
Shinichi crouched down and slipped his hand into it, only to be rewarded with a black box. A note stuck below the bow, again.

_Don't open it until the very last second, Meitantei. But please, do enjoy my next riddle~  
Time flows steadily  
Cherry blossoms guide its way  
An attempted theft of mine  
And still you stole from me_

Shinichi chuckled and bought himself a new ticket for the train. The attempted theft he had prevented. It was located on a bridge, down below a river decorated by trees filled with cherry blossoms. The place he had fallen in love with the cheeky thief.  
Shinichi chased through entire Tokyo, discovering old memories and hidden treasures. When did the thief set up everything? Shinichi hadn't seen him gone a single second these days. By the time Shinichi made his way into the Tohto Tower, the sunset dived the whole area into a golden glim.  
His arms hurted- presents over presents, from chocolate over a signed soccer ball to new mystery novels, plushies and more. Shinichi hadn't had the time to go home and give his arms a rest there, not like he wanted to leave anyway. Every single second he had a riddle in front of his nose and damned was he to not hunt the solution.

The platform above was empty... reserved under the name Kudo Shinichi. Where Kaito had gotten so much money from, Shinichi didn't want to know. Candles and rose petals guided his way towards the astonishing view onto Tokyo. This was the end of his journey.  
"Meitantei."  
Shinichi spun around, surprised to see Kaito in full costume as KID in front of him.  
"W-what is the meaning of this all?" he nodded towards his arms full of presents. Kaito chuckled and motioned him to set them down which he did.  
"Do you still have the black box?" KID hopefully asked and Shinichi held it up, smiling amused.  
"You can open it."

Shinichi opened the lid-  
Surprised to see a smaller, white satin box inside. His eyes shot up wide. No. KID wasn't going to do that to him. Tears began to dwell up inside his eyes and KID gently took the tiny device, opened it and lowered himself onto one knee.  
"Meitantei... Kudo Shinichi... we are like fire and water. Earth and wind. Sun and moon. Detective... and thief. And yet, I love you more than my life."  
Shinichi covered his mouth in shock, trembling.  
"You stole the heart of the best Kaitou of Japan... and now you have to take responsibility. Kudo Shinichi, will you marry me?"  
Shinichi stared at KID, unable to move or voice his overwhelming feelings. The ring was silver, beautiful golden ornaments decorated it- Shinichi immediately noticed the two tiny names the ornaments wrote. It was hidden, nobody would have noticed despite good detectives like Shinichi was.  
 _Meitantei  
Kaitou KID_  
It looked just like the perfect ring symbolizing Kaitou KID. Silverish white for the moon and his costume, a golden heart and speech, and the tiny pompous glim which gave away his mysterious aura.  
KID looked up at him, doubt visible in his eyes. Why did Shinichi keep quiet?  
"Shinichi...?"  
That seemed to be enough for the Beikan to snap out of his frozen state.  
"Yes!! Oh my god yes! Yes Bakaitou, yes!"

KID breathed out in relief and took Shinichi's hand into his gloved one, slipping the ring onto his finger.  
"You are my Pandora... You give me immortality," he whispered, hugging his detective.  
"You are my Apoptoxin 4869... You let me see the world through child's eyes and heart," Shinichi replied, equally husky.


	18. In your shoes 1

"Are you ready?" the gingerhead asked and Conan stared down onto the tiny pill inside his hands. Was he ready? He could leave his small body behind and be a regular teenager again.  
"Yes. Bring it on," he demanded and Haibara handed him a glass of water. He was ready.

 **At the same time in the Koizumi manori**  
"Gah!! Why doesn't it work?! What is KID's weak point?!"  
Glass shattered around the furious witch and the mirror next to her literally trembled.  
"Akako-sama, p-please-"  
"You!! Why don't you tell me his weakness?! All you do is talk in riddles worth to match KID's!!"  
"Akako-sama, you know just well I cannot-"  
"Hmpf. Fine."  
Akako knew she wasn't even halfway finished with venting. She needed to let it out on someone. Someone? Kuroba. It was his fault anyway.  
Ha! That way she could also find out his weakness.  
"He... he is going to swap bodies with the person he loves most~ Haha! How evil. I'm improving~"

***

Shinichi opened his eyes. He needed a moment to adjust to the light and then sat up surprised. A desk? A chair? A bed? And a large poster of a famous magician? Where was Haibara? A short glance onto the clock above him told him, not even five minutes had passed. Normally he would have been in utter agony.  
And yet he felt tall. Was it over?  
Shinichi got up from his chair and began to search for a mirror inside this strange house. A bathroom. Good.  
But what he saw once his gaze collided with his reflection left him breathless.

Indigo eyes, the darkest shade he had ever seen. Messy brown hair, perfectly styled. Casual wear, a jeans, shirt and a light blue jacket.  
That wasn't him. This teen inside the reflection wasn't him. But holy crap, he looked handsome. How did that happen?!  
"C-calm down Shinichi. You shrank into a child. Swapping bodies with someone shouldn't shock you."  
Suddenly the front door slammed open and Shinichi jolted as a girl screamed into the hallway.  
"BAKAITO!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!! HURRY UP!"  
"Ba... kaito? Kaito? Ugh. How am I gonna solve this..."  
Shinichi sweatdropped as he slowly pried himself away from his bathroom mirror and entered the hallway. A girl, scarily similar to Ran, stood there with a huge pout. Somehow, she looked adorable.  
"Who are you?" Shinichi bluntly asked and the girl froze.  
"What do you mean? That's not funny Kaito, get your shoes on already, we need to go or school starts without us."  
Shinichi internally debated with himself wether to come along or not but then he put his shoes on, grabbed the bag which looked like a schoolbag and followed the girl.

"I don't know who you are- I-I'm serious. This isn't any prank whatsoever."  
Aoko froze and her eyes darted over to Shinichi.  
"...promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Oh god... Y-you have amnesia?! Kaito what happened?!"  
Shinichi wanted to answer but stopped himself just in the same second. Perhaps he was just going along with this.  
"Uh... Yeah. I guess. Amnesia. I don't know what happened. I just remember I woke up at a desk and everything is gone. My... my name is Kaito, right? You called me that. And... Is that my surname? Or name?"  
Aoko stared at him for a good minute, then grabbed his sleeve and turned on her heel around, pulling him back.  
"No school today. We gotta fix that. There has to be something you can remember. Your name is Kuroba Kaito. Does that ring any bell?"  
Indeed, it did. Kuroba was the name of the magician who had taught his mother the talent of disguise.  
"No. And... who are you?"  
"Nakamori Aoko. We know each other since birth."  
"N-Nakamori?! As in Nakamori-keibu?!" he gasped and Aoko's eyes lit up. She nodded exitedly and shot a toothy grin at him.  
"Yes, that's my Tou-san."

Shinichi remembered. Aoko often came to bring her father bento... at heists. In company of a fairly handsome teen. He was that teen, now. Somehow that was suspicious, Shinichi had wondered about this since long. Since when would someone tag along just to deliver bento? Could it be-  
Shinichi paled. No, he was making wild assumptions without any prove.  
"What about my family?" he poked further and Aoko willingly answered him. This was easier than any interrogation he had done before.  
"Oh, your Okaa-san is Kuroba Chikage. She travels a lot. Your family is quite good with money... Heritage of your Otou-san. Kuroba Toichi... He... he died eight years ago in a magic trick. He was famous. You continued his heritage as magician."  
Shinichi frowned. Kuroba Toichi. He had been the mentor of his mother. Now that he thought about it, didn't KID vanish for eight years, too? How suspicious. Toichi was known as miracle himself. A secret identity as a thief wasn't so far away. What if Kaito was KID? What if-  
No. He needed to investigate.  
"Aoko, I... I think I want to be alone for a while. I... want to go through memories. Perhaps I'll remember anything," he explained and much to his surprise, she seemed to understand that.

Minutes later inside Kaito's house, Shinichi shoved up his sleeves and began to rummage through everything visible. He couldn't refrain from noticing how much his body was trained. It was barely visible under all these clothes... But Shinichi felt like walking on feathers, every move was done with ease.  
Much to his dismay, he didn't find any evidence.

...until his hand landed on the poster of Kuroba Toichi and he slipped right into the secret chamber.

Shinichi yelped as he landed inside the cushioned chair and flinched again as a voice disturbed the silence.  
"Listen Kaito, listen well."  
Kuroba Toichi? Impossible. Shinichi let his eyes wander and found a music box playing a record.  
"The most important rule for a magician is: Never loose your pokerface in front of the audience."  
Once the record ended a small closet jumped out of the ground and opened, revealing the outfit of Kaitou KID. Shinichi internally screeched.  
KID.  
He had found the Kaitou KID.  
The second generation of Kaitou KID was no one else than Kuroba Kaito. God and he was his age.

Shinichi felt a blush rising onto his cheeks. The handsome, mysterious and flashy KID was all in his hand. He needed to find his body. He wanted explanations.  
...but before that, he wanted to try KID's outfit on.  
"Just this once~" he grinned to himself and began to slip out of his school uniform, "Just once I want to know this feeling~"

The detective beamed with exitement once he turned himself in front of the mirror, examining every detail. But finally, his smile fell a little.  
Kaito must have had a reason to do this. No highschooler would have ever done this freely. Or was it just for the kicks? No, KID wasn't that kind of a person. Somehow, he felt sympathy for the young thief. His father dead, his mother never at home and a deadly secret to carry.  
He wanted to help him. Be there for him. Get to know all his reasons and fears.  
And Shinichi was going to find him.


	19. In your shoes 2

**Two hours ago, at Agasa-hakase's**

Kaito was so caught off guard by this immense amount of pain seeping into his bones that he couldn't even ask questions. Kaito wouldn't scream, a phantom thief doesn't scream, all he did was whimpering in pain. He met eyes with a girl next to him and froze.  
Labcoat?  
The first thought he had was Holy Shit I got kidnapped but let that fall pretty fast again. He had been working on his desk just minutes ago. Like, literal minutes. A glance onto the clock told him only five minutes had passed.

It wasn't long and the pain died out. Kaito slowly sat up, numb in his legs, his sharp eyes drinking in his surroundings. Definitely a laboratory.  
The gingerhead threw a bunch of clothes into his face and turned around to focus onto her laptop.  
"Get dressed, I need a few more tests to be really sure it's the antidote."  
Kaito stared at her with an opened mouth yet complied for now and slowly got himself into this bunch of clothes. It was weird, tho. He knew these clothes. Blue pants, blue jacket, white hemd and a black tie.  
Kudo Shinichi? He thought, baffled. Why did he have to dress like Kudo Shinichi?  
"Who are you?" he finally asked, getting the burning question off of his tongue. Haibara froze and spun around; within a second she was next to him and her hand rested on his forehead.  
"I'm Haibara. Haibara Ai. Shinichi why don't you remember me? Don't tell me... y-you lost your memories?!"  
Kaito blinked twice. That was a bit much to work with.

First of all, he sat inside a laboratory with a girl who obviously played scientist- scarily good, by the way. He had had a massive amount of pain just now, was naked a few seconds ago and why on earth did this Haibara girl call him Shinichi?  
"Uhm... Shinichi...?" Kaito helplessly replied and his gaze wandered around again. Haibara had such a deadly frown on her face Kaito was creeped out.  
"Wait here," she commanded and left with quick steps the laboratory.

Kaito used the chance and got up onto wobbly legs. A mirror. He needed a mirror. Moreover to check if everything was still in place after this torture. Shinichi had to test such things? They must have mixed them up. Anger began to boil in Kaito's veins.  
Nobody hurted his critics.  
Nobody.  
He didn't find a mirror but a metal tray easily able to reflect him. But as his eyes examined the picture on it, Kaito paled an instant.  
Neatly combed hair, a familiar cowlick, sapphire blue eyes, a sharp detective smirk-  
He recognized Kudo Shinichi when he looked at him. Kaito had dressed up as him lots, after all. But this.  
This was a whole new case. There weren't contacts inside his eyes, he would have noticed them. His eyes were Shinichi's. That meant his body, too, was Shinichi's.

Kaito dropped the metal tray in horror and alarmed the two persons who stepped into the laboratory. An old man and the same gingerhead.  
"S-Shinichi...!" the man exclaimed and rushed towards him but Kaito dodged him with ease, being the slippery thief he was.  
"Don't!" Haibara butted in and Kaito jumped as elegant as a phantom thief could onto the table to escape them.  
"Nonono, first you are going to answer some questions for me!" Kaito interrupted her and both quietened down yet blocked the door.  
"First of all, why the heck to I wake up on a table of a laboratory with one hell of pain and a girl who plays scientist?! Do you experiment on humans or what?! Why do you call me Shinichi?! And for god's sake, where the heck am I?!"  
Haibara swallowed, she honestly fought her tears and Kaito calmed just a little. He didn't want to make children cry.

"You... you have amnesia."  
"I'm pretty certain I-" Kaito stopped in midsentence. Perhaps Shinichi would get in trouble if he told the truth. Perhaps he could help him out of this hell.  
"I... I think I do. I don't remember."  
Haibara quietened down again and turned around to walk upstairs.  
"Hakase, please prepare us a tea... We have a lot to catch up. But not everything, got it? If you forcefully try to remember everything this might cause permanent damage to your brain."  
Kaito still looked suspicious but followed the girl up and into a fairly comfortable living room.

"To begin with the basics and your secret would be the best choice... Just so you don't blabber anything out to people who shouldn't know," Haibara carefully started and Kaito swallowed. Shinichi had a deep dark secret?  
"Your name is Kudo Shinichi. You live in the house right next to ours. I already introduced myself and this is Agasa Hiroshi, we all call him hakase. He's a good friend of yours. So am I."  
She took a deep breath.  
"For the record, no, we don't experiment with people. But someone hurt you badly, a year ago. They gave you a poison but instead of dying, it shrank you. We are the same, Shinichi. I took it, too."  
Haibara made a small pause to examine him and Kaito, who knew what she tried to look for, shook his head.  
"I'm feeling good. Continue, please. Who were these people? How did I continue?"  
The thief had his suspicions but wanted confirmation before he got stuck on any wrong assumptions.  
"You fell into hiding afterwards. These people call themselves the Black Organization and are extremly dangerous. As Edogawa Conan you began to live with a girl named Mouri Ran and her father at his detective agency. You are childhood friends with her. And... she doesn't know that you were Conan."

Kaito lifted his hand and Haibara shut her mouth with an audible click, concern evident in her face.  
"I-I need a moment to digest that... So you are telling me, minutes ago I was a child named Edogawa Conan and I just swallowed the antidote to this poison."  
"Precisely."  
Kaito got up with a sigh.  
"I'll go home. I need a bit of time."  
"Sure. And rest, yes? Amnesia is nothing to joke about."  
Kaito bid his farewell to them and chose to walk into Shinichi's house. He needed to dress different. Not that he had anything against Shinichi's taste of clothing but his hair style was horrible and the choice of clothing too recognizable.  
A few minutes and a bit of hairspray later, Kaito could face himself again in the mirror.  
It was creepy how similar both looked. Despite his eyes, Kaito was utterly Kaito again. But now, he needed to find Shinichi.

And Akako, this living nightmare who most likely put him through that.


	20. In your shoes 3

Kaito bursted into his house, his phone glued to his ear. Rather, Shinichi's phone.  
"Akako I'm not in the mood to joke, I want my body back!" he quietly hissed while checking each and every room for the nosy detective in his body.  
A sweet sarcastic chuckle at the other end sent shivers down his back.  
"Well, tell me in whose body you are~ Then I could get myself to release you."  
Kaito clenched his teeth and opened his wardrobe, skimming through the potential hiding place.  
"Do I really have to? Ugh fine. Aoko. And I don't like being a girl."

A loud laugh came from Akako before her sweet voice was audible once more.  
"Liaaar~ I had a phone call with Aoko-chan just minutes ago. Don't think I didn't check your inner circle~ I even phoned Hakuba-kun, just in case. So don't try to betray me."  
Kaito groaned out. Damned witch.  
"...I guess I have no choice. It's Kudo Shinichi. Hurry up yeah?"  
Akako let out a pleased hum and smiled.  
"Kudo Shinichi, huh? My, this might ruin your whole life~ Better find him before he discovers your secret."  
"I have nothing to hide."  
Kaito hung up with a scowl and sat down on his bed. He had searched the whole house. No sign of his Meitantei.  
What if...?  
His eyes slowly darted to the poster of his father and he swallowed. Sweat drops began to gather on his forehead. Kaito knew his life was over if Shinichi would ever find access to the secret chamber.

His hand rested upon his father's chest and the thief closed his eyes. In a way, he felt connected to his family like that. Slowly, hesitantly, he started to push. First gentle but soon he used more force until he heard the soft rattling of gears and the mechanism opened the way to his secret identity.  
"I found KID."  
Kaito froze on the spot. Noises came from down below and his own voice reached his ears. Colour began to drain from his face and Kaito felt stuck. Unable to move, so caught up between running for his life and trying to settle things right here.  
A deer in headlights.  
The ticking of his own room clock became so unbearable loud, just like the noises shuffling down below. He wanted to move but his body didn't budge. His worst nightmare had come true. Somebody dangerous finding out his identity before he could avenge his father. Kaito was at loss of ideas. What could he do now?

Option one:  
Arrest his own body as Shinichi and take Shinichi's place. He had the IQ for that.  
Option two:  
Hold Shinichi prisoner inside this room once they changed back.  
Option three:  
Vanish on the spot forever.  
Option four:  
Try to beg for mercy.

Kaito tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as he slowly slid down into the room. He made sure to make no noise-  
He wanted to settle things alone.  
As soon as he had a good view of the room, his eyes immediately landed upon the costumed Shinichi who stared grinning into his reflection.  
"Fits like glued on~ No doubt, I've located Kaitou KID~"  
It was strange to see himself as KID, in a way. He saw his own body moving and acting in front of him without being the one in control. It was creepy. And the worst thing, Shinichi had flattened his hair to match his taste. He looked just like the real Kudo Shinichi, with the eyes being the difference.  
"Show yourself," Shinichi suddenly smirked and Kaito jolted. With a playful sigh, he allowed himself to become visible and smirked at his counterpart.

Sapphire and indigo.  
They stared at each other, an equal wide cheshire smirk occupying their lips. The silence became so unbearable loud, the atmosphere tensed into fight or flight.  
"Kuroba Kaito, Kaitou KID," Shinichi said victorious.  
"Kudo Shinichi, Edogawa Conan," Kaito replied, keeping his pokerface.  
Again silence.  
"We both know the other's dark secret," Kaito began, trying to ease the atmosphere. Shinichi, as usual quick in his mind, picked up with ease the dropped hint.  
"Are you implying a deal? My secret in exchange for yours?"  
"Quick one, aren't you?"  
Shinichi snickered and crossed his arms. Somehow, he still looked cool at that.  
"KID, I never planned to expose you. But on one condition. I want answers. Why?"  
Kaito raised his eyebrows and eyed him up with distrust. But he looked honest.  
"Get out of the outfit and come into the living room, I'll tell you. If you give me information about your Black Organization."  
"Deal."

Minutes later Kaito and Shinichi laid sprawled out on the couch, utterly comfortable.  
"Revenge huh?" Shinichi sighed and eyed his counterpart up, Kaito merely shrugged in response.  
"You convinced your former crush to be a child."  
"Yeah..."  
Suddenly, Kaito perked up and his eyes pierced through Shinichi's soul. Standing at the receiving end of his detective glare kind of terrified the Heisei Holmes.  
"You said... former crush. Why did you stop to love Ran-san? I mean... She waited for you the whole year and I know I saw you acting like a jealous prick around her."  
Shinichi sighed and averted his eyes, more to escape his undivided attention.  
"It just... became more like a siblings relationship. I accidently called her Rannee-chan when I had my body back for a short while. I just know it won't work out. And if I'm honest... I can't even pinpoint when I stopped loving her. I just acted so jealous as habit, I thought someday I'd regain my feelings for her. But it never happened. Ran needs to move on."

Kaito had an unreadable expression by now.  
"And... do you love someone else?"  
Shinichi suddenly forgot how to breathe and choked. Kaito gasped and patted his back, trying to help him.  
"M-Meitantei are you alright?!"  
"Y-yes yes-"  
Detective and thief began to giggle, soon enough erupting into a fullhearted laugh.  
"S-so embarassing? Come on, Meitantei, tell me~" Kaito managed to say between his quiet gasps for air. Shinichi blushed and turned away, still panting.  
"You would laugh at me."  
"I would do that, yes," Kaito honestly answered but his heart thumped in exitement.  
"Fine... I... I've taken a liking in..."  
Shinichi hesitated and Kaito wrinkled his nose. As if he would be so dense.  
"Meitantei... You are blushing like a cherry. I'm not that dense you know?"

Shinichi froze and slowly looked up.  
"So... what do you say?"  
"Meitantei... It might get back at us later... But you are special. I... I think we could try it."  
Shinichi smiled and inched closer to kiss Kaito yet he pressed his hand onto Shinichi's lips with a sheepish grin.  
"No kiss. First when we returned to our bodies. That's creepy."  
Shinichi parted from his hand and chuckled.  
"You're right. It is awkward. But there is something I'd like to do."  
"So?"  
"Yeah."

Shinichi took a deep breath and suddenly pushed Kaito down with a smirk, tickling his sides skilledly. The detective hated to admit it but his body was very susceptible for this. Kaito, completely taken aback, started laughing and squirming in his grip, unused to the whole feeling.  
"O-OI OI MEI- HAHAHA- MEITANTEI PLEASE-!"  
Shinichi grinned and shook his head.  
"That's my revenge for the countless glitterbombs last heist."  
"S-so?!"  
Kaito flipped them and straddeled Shinichi's waist, grabbed his foot and started to tickle him there- his own weak spot. Shinichi howled out in laughter and tried to kick and push Kaito off of him yet to no avial.  
"S-STOP KID STOP!!"

A sudden shock went through both of them and for a moment everything turned black. But as Kaito reopened his eyes, he weirdly found himself laying on Shinichi's place with the detective straddling his waist.  
"No way," he muttered and flashed a glance onto his hands. He was inside his own body. He was Kuroba Kaito. And Shinichi-  
Shit.  
Said one had realized just the same and smirked down onto the thief before he tightened his hold on his ankle and continued the torture Kaito had started. The poor Kuroba bursted into laughter again and fought Shinichi off of him to continue the tickle fight.

Both laid exhausted on the couch, panting but satisfied. Enough of revenge for today. Shinichi raised himself grinning and finally rested his lips upon Kaito's for a gentle kiss.  
"Now?"  
"Now," the thief purred into the kiss and brought him closer. The body swap turned out to be fun.  
There was just one thing to clear.

Both had to miraculously remember their whole lifes in front of their inner circle.


	21. Romeo and Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea after listening to this Vocaloid song of Len and Rin pictured in the title. It's not the story portrayed in the song but gah I had such a great idea and now I'm stuck here at night filled with inspiration and ugh.  
> Enjoy!

Shinichi sat on his bed, his unfocused sapphire eyes glued to the window. It was late at night and he was in his pajamas... a time any normal human would sleep at. But not Shinichi.  
Shinichi waited for his angel.  
The wind entering through the opened window played with his satin curtains, blowing them up again and again. Moonlight poured into the room, diving his surroundings into a silverish shine. His angel loved these nights.  
He only appeared when the moon showed its face, whenever the clock sang of midnight.

It was his imagination.  
Shinichi was convinced of it by now. The mysterious man in white with beautiful wings settling down on his window, all elegant and quiet... It was just a picture of his twisted mind.  
A bizarre way to deal with his reality. Daily encounters with criminals, homicides and stress would have broken Shinichi by now. If it wasn't for the man to come back almost every night to spend time with him.  
A soft gust of wind finally announced his arrival. Shinichi's tired lips curled up into a smile- he had missed him.

"Good evening, Meitantei..." a husky voice purred from the window frame and Shinichi drank with satisfy his features in.  
"Good evening, KID..." he replied, gentle. KID inched closer and lowered himself on one knee, a white rose in his hand as he took Shinichi's hand to press a light kiss onto it.  
"How far are we going to go today?" Shinichi whispered, captivated by the innocent flower settling in his hands.  
"Just how far you wish to go, Meitantei..." KID answered and unclipped his cape, letting it slip behind himself onto the ground. Shinichi willingly allowed him to push him back into the bed and relaxed as he hovered above him, lips eager to meet in a slow and lingering kiss.

Shinichi didn't remember when it had started. KID was just there... all of a sudden. And before he could realize it, they spent almost every night together. Kissing, curling up around each other, sometimes a bit more and all that under the silverish moonlight.  
It was just his imagination. No hickeys had been made... KID was careful there. Shinichi had once told Ran about it. An angel he loved so much he wasn't able to live without him anymore, a creature of night, as bright as the stars and only appearing below them inside his room. Ran had laughed it off.  
Imagination, she said.  
Take a break from your cases, she said.  
And Shinichi believed her. It sounded too perfect to be true. There was no way a man was able to climb up into his room. KID had wings. He had seen them a few times as he flew away, leaving a breathless yet yearning Shinichi behind at his window.

KID was perfection.  
His angel.

KID didn't return for a while and Shinichi began to feel anxious. Had he been forgotten? Had his mind gotten used to the daily stress and gore?  
Shinichi cried a lot these days. Tears pooled down onto his innocent hands he remembered to become stained with blood way too often. A job as detective wasn't easy.  
KID returned to his side, two weeks later.

"Where have you been?" Shinichi quietly sobbed, his nose burried into the depths of KID's chest. Said one smiled... sad, in a way. A secret? Perhaps. But what could his own imagination keep away from him?  
"I had... things on my mind."  
Shinichi pressed himself further against his angel who held him protectively inside his arms.  
"Meitantei... I have been injured. Shot."  
KID admitted this quiet, barely audible for his detective. Shinichi froze, gears began to turn inside his mind. Was it the lack of sleep he had to imagine this?  
"Are you alright...?"  
"I am... now. Meitantei... I realized something these days. I... I want more. I want all of Kudo Shinichi... and thus... I would like us to become engaged."  
"Engaged...?" Shinichi repeated, pronouncing every single letter like a word he didn't understand.  
"I... I would love to, KID..." he finally agreed half asleep and curled up against his chest.  
"My angel... My guardian angel... I don't want to ever let you go..." he whispered.

The next morning, Shinichi woke up and noted his bed was empty, like every day. His hallucination was gone.  
The young detective got dressed and shambled downstairs, instantly freezing as he recognized a specific person inside his kitchen, making breakfast and preparing coffee.  
"K-KID?!" he loudly exclaimed and said one chuckled before he pulled the teen into a hug.  
"Good morning... My future husband."  
Shinichi needed a moment until he returned it but didn't allow KID to let go of him anymore.

KID was real.  
And he had agreed to marry him.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks and Shinichi tightened his grip around his angel.  
"K-KID... I love you so much... I'm so happy... Thank you... Thank you for everything..."  
KID looked surprised but went along with it. He pulled him a little closer and rested his chin on Shinichi's shoulder.  
"From now on... I won't leave you anymore."


	22. Uhh KID

KID was in a good mood today, Conan and Hakuba could tell that.

But how?

KID never let his pokerface fall, right?

Well, his pokerface was in place. Together with the most charming, sassy and smug smirk he could have ever shown.

What was it, then?

Let's jump back to a few hours ago, midday.

***

Kaito sat in his secret room, adjusting the mask he was going to wear on today's heist. The desk lit up by a dim lamp, illuminating the backstage area of the marvellous Kaitou KID.  
...who jolted out of his concentration as his phone buzzed. Breathing out an annoyed whine, Kaito picked up the call and jammed the phone between his shoulder and ear to continue working.  
"Bocchama! I found something very interesting."  
"Is that so?" Kaito pressed out between clenched lips, his concentration trying to rebuild itself onto the mask.  
"Yes. I sent you a link to a fanpage of yours. You might enjoy the content, Kaito-bocchama~"  
Kaito narrowed his eyebrows, skilledly fixing the left eyebrow of the latex face.  
"Oi oi wait, aren't you gonna tell me?!"  
But an audible click indicated, his loyal assistant had hung up. Great.  
The thief kept up his own work for a few more minutes until his curiosity got the best out of him.

With an exaggerated sigh he pulled out his phone again and opened the link Jii had sent to him.  
"A... fanpage?" he muttered and a grin came up onto his lips. So many girls were after him, Kaito honestly felt sometimes like the Bachelor himself.  
"So... what did he want me to check out..."  
Kaito scrolled a little further and came down towards a chat he found absolutely interesting.

_1412 <3  
I think we've got all the vocals together. @foolme you've got the instrumentals done?_

_foolme  
@1412<3 sure. Took a bit more time than expected but everything for the fanclub president! Download it here.  
*link*_

_Bokuro42  
Omg I cannot await it anymore. Get it done fast, yeah? I hope KID-sama sees it. Else we'll be blaring it next heist on full volume!_

_1412 <3  
@Bokuro you've done good stuff too with your voice. I'll post it soon here. Btw, I've already tried to add my bro's rapping to it._

Kaito scrolled further, his curiosity dying to get to know what they have prepared. Kaito wasn't such a fan of others making money on his name but these people seemed like fangirls.  
He finally encountered a small video link and tapped on it without hesitation.

_Connecting to YouTube, please wait a few seconds..._

Kaito stared at his screen in disbelief.

Fanmade! Enjoy KID-sama's theme! was the title of a video with his picture as thumbnail. Impatient as ever he waited for the video to load before he played it. Through his loudspeakers, clear and full of ambition came the announcement.

"Five four three two one. Uuuuuhhhh KID!!"  
Kaito couldn't move. He stared at his picture with the biggest grin ever. Some fangirls had composed a theme for him called 'Uhh KID'. The young thief was so exited and happy he could do nothing else than listening and silently humming along.

He ended up playing it the whole time during his leftover work.

***

Preparations done, Kaito waited as Kaitou KID among the crowd. Suzuki Jirokichi had chosen once more a street to display his target and thus, hiding was more than easy. Hakuba stood next to the target, his gloved hand fumbling on his pocket watch. Barely a few seconds were left.  
The cries of fans became louder and louder until they all united to a countdown. As soon as they reached zero, out of all walkietalkies of the police and hidden loudspeakers all around the place the beautiful soundtrack began to play.

"FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE! UUUUHHH KID!!"  
Fans became first silent before a large group of younger fans, about Kaito's age, began to scream in delight. Sticky slime spluttered out of the podium KID had prepared beforehand, trapping not only half of the task force but also Nakamori-keibu and Hakuba on the spot.  
KID threw his hat up and turned with a whistle around in the crowd, slowly moonwalking backwards to the podium with the hat landing on his head.  
"MARVELLOUS! FLYING SKY HIGH!" the soundtrack cried and the crowd of fans began to cheer along.  
Hakuba stared at the thief in high spirits as if he had grown a second head, struggling to get out of his sticky prison. Conan, who had luckily avoided this fate, tried to get a hold of the thief who did a somersault back onto the podium and posed once, avoiding like that the dart Conan shot at him.  
KID had the most smug, victorious and sassy smirk on his lips he had ever had, both detectives noted. The magician in high spirits was even more horrible than Nakamori-keibu's habit of pulling everybody's cheeks.  
Together with the soundtrack, he hummed a loud "POKERFACE!" and once again, everyone broke into cheers. Nakamori-keibu looked like ready to bite his glued feet off to chase him down from his smug euphoria.

KID kept laughing as he picked up the target, twirled around once and posed again, before smoke streaming out of the podium covered him from curious glances.  
Once the smoke disappeared, KID was gone and the soundtrack ended, leaving behind a humiliated task force, screaming fans and a priceless looking Edogawa Conan.

"KID-SAMA LIKED THE SONG!!" a group of people began to screech and other fans joined in.  
Kaito, back at hiding within the crowd, giggled as he heard this. Yes, he did like it.

...the song became his ringtone.


	23. Conan/Shinichi remembers

I've been asked a lot these days, "KID Killer! What's it like encountering Kaitou KID?! Did you manage to see him up close?! Anything you can tell?!". I guess now it's the time I can spread some insider secrets about KID.

First of all, his appearance. Yes, I did come close very often, sometimes almost enough to grab his cape.  
But it kind of takes the superior atmosphere out of KID if I saw him just minutes ago applying lipstick to himself. You haven't seen what I saw, honestly. You know...  
That one time. The target was the so called Black Star, passed down in the Suzuki family. KID had tarned himself as Ran and I, how should it be different, had him all figured out soon enough.

I need to admit, in all shame, that he managed to distract me to go for the sleeping Ran first.  
He wore her clothes. And he had the nerve to pull out Ran's bra from below his dress.  
But that wasn't the only situation. KID seems to have a liking for dressing up as women. It gets kind of predictable by now.  
He often enough dressed up as Nakamori Aoko, the daughter of Nakamori-keibu. I can't help it, she looks just like Ran. And nobody seems to get the various options KID has if he dresses up like her.

Nakamori Aoko can come and leave whenever she pleases and so can KID, once in her costume.  
I'm sorry. That gets kind of on my nerves, you know?  
But the most irritating thing is his "I'm so awesome bow down" attitude. Doesn't work quite well with the fact he gets on each heist at least one soccer ball into his face. A wonder his monocle hasn't slipped yet.

I once surprised him inside a bathroom as he fixed a fake beard onto himself. He hummed "Gangsta Sexy" by Hollywood Undead. I was so close to jump at him just because of that.  
He thinks he is so cool and flattering even if he applies backstage all kinds of cremes onto his face just so it stays soft and he can get the latex masks off way better.  
I mean, sure, he is kind of cool. He's the reason Hattori's mood raises on each heist just because he knows Hakuba is his favorite victim.

I feel charity for Hakuba, at least a little. He's that guy who gets hit by everything.  
From time to time he dropped hints that he knows who KID is in real life and just hadn't had a proof yet... just to piss him off he courts his secret crush. But he didn't want to tell us anything more.  
Somehow arrogant.  
Like, do you want to bring him down or just get on his nerves? Best would be both but you can't just do that alone, Hakuba.

Oh and also, KID is horribly sensitive. I've never seen anybody this ticklish. I got to know that on the zeppelin case... He saved me, yes yes I'll admit it, but the main point is that he first of all wasn't able to fold his wings and we nearly got blown off, and second, as I searched for the buttons he had such a laughflash-  
I would have laughed myself if we weren't about to die because it was just so hilarious to see the all superior KID almost crying of laughter.  
KID sometimes acts so vulnerable in my near and still manages to play it all down. I worked together with him that particular case.

And seriously... I couldn't believe my eyes. While I phoned Megure-keibu to send a helicopter for us, KID had the fun of his life fooling around with a goat.  
It licked his face.  
And KID laughed and hugged it.  
I've never seen KID hugging anybody my entire lifetime if it wasn't to prevent death and of all creatures he chose a goat.  
Nevertheless, it was the first time I heard a genuine laugh of him and not his "I'm awesome and you aren't" laugh. He has actually a pretty laugh if he doesn't play "I'm bringin' sexy back" KID. Kind of... heartwarming...

Blushing? I'm not blushing. S-shut up. Do you want to hear more or not?  
Fine.

Or that other time he dressed up as me, Kudo Shinichi. He knew I couldn't say a word and just grinned at me whenever he could and made this "I gotcha" face. God. I would have given everything to serve a kick right into his stupid grin.  
He had the audacity to wave at me as he left the theater show to steal his target. Of course I followed him.

I remember the heist with the Purple Nails, too. His teleportation.  
He threatened me with his card gun. But as I thought I had him he pulled the "Fuck this shit I'm out" card and flew off with his assistant.  
This was one of the moment I didn't care what would have happened to him in this height, I just sent a soccer ball right after him.  
Much to my dismay, he avoided it. That damned thief.  
But karma came back at him. The other heist he was stuck the whole evening with the Detective Boys and had to play me. He fought crocodiles, ran away from a wild boar and KID had to get rid of most of his outfit because a rain of leech came down onto him. I have no idea how they got onto a tree.  
Or were those slugs? No, KID had had way too much panic in his eyes as he told me about that.

Oh, time's almost there! I gotta go. Today, I'll definitely catch KID. But if you want more insiders, I'll be happy to share~  
Or ask Hakuba, he sure knows a lot more than I do about his civil persona.  
Bye!


	24. Power of a Boyfriend 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight lemon! Enjoy a tortured Kaito with his hell of boyfriend~

"So which movie are we going to watch?!" Aoko beamed and Hakuba next to her chuckled.  
"An action movie, it seems."  
Ran wrinkled her nose and shot a glare at Shinichi and Hakuba.  
"Yeah. I'm not going to watch a mystery thriller with the two guys who spoil everything before the end."

Shinichi grinned and rubbed the back of his head, sheepish as ever.  
"W-well, it's hard to hold back. Not my fault I always know the culprit twenty minutes beforehand."  
"But you could at least keep it to yourself!" Akako hissed and Aoko nodded, her bottom lip pushed up into an adorable pout.  
"The same goes for you Hakuba-kun!"  
The halfbrit chuckled and turned to walk into the cinema.  
"We're all gathered now, shall we?"  
"Wait!" Ran shouted after him and flashed a glance around.  
"Where is Kaito-kun?"

The group froze on the spot, curious glances observed the area. Right. Where was Kaito?  
"What are you waiting for?!" a voice yelled from the entrance and everyone spun around. Kaito, his arms full of popcorn, nachos and other snacks, grinned at the group.  
"I went ahead and bought the snacks!"  
Hakuba gasped and took a popcorn bag off of him.  
"I-I'll pay your ticket, in that case."  
"Don't joke around Hakuba-kun, a ticket is more expensive than that."  
Everybody gathered around Kaito and took each something off of him until the teen bounced with caramel popcorn and a coke on the spot.  
"Lets go!"  
"And we all will pay your ticket," Aoko announced, purse in hand. Kaito complained for a while but since everybody was against him, he soon had to give in.

Once inside their seats, Hakuba leaned satisfied back. He had timed their arrival on the exact point the advertising stopped. It was good to be time obsessed, at least sometimes.  
Kaito on the other hand felt uneasy. Someone's glare was on him the whole time and yet he couldn't see who it was. A friend? A foe?  
It wasn't until he noticed a warm hand settling on his thigh that he realized where it came from. Shinichi stared at him, eyes glimming in mischievousness.  
"I want to thank you personal..." he whispered and Kaito felt his cheeks flame up into a gorgeous red.  
"S-stop joking around," he huffed and turned his face stubbornly back to the movie screen. Shinichi smirked.

Kaito didn't say no.

Shinichi rested his head on Kaito's shoulder, eyes fixed forward onto the plot while his hand slowly slipped between Kaito's legs. He didn't miss that tiny gasp of his boyfriend. Cute~  
"Shinichi..." he warned in a low voice and the addressed detective turned his head ever so slightly to leave a love bite at his earlobe. Kaito shruddered.  
"Yes~?" he cooed under his breath and Kaito inhaled his air to calm down. Shinichi knew how to read his phantom thief, he was getting exited.  
A testing glance to the audience around them-  
Hakuba sat concentrated in his seat, one arm wrapped around Aoko to keep her calm while the girl trembled in exitement. Ran sat on Hakuba's right side, sucking on a straw leading to her drink. Akako sat next to Aoko, her face expressionless... and finally, Kaito followed with Shinichi. Nobody had noticed a thing.

Shinichi began to move his hand upwards, teasingly slow along his inner thighs, until Kaito had to try hard controlling his breath. The thief shifted under his skilled touch, perhaps to escape it? Cute. He really thought he had a chance. Yet Shinichi knew since long which buttons he had to push to fire his boyfriend up.  
The Heisei Holmes used the explosion in the movie to slip his hand into Kaito's pants, palming him once. The noise swallowed Kaito's tiny mewl just perfect.  
"S-Shinichi...!" he quietly hissed, eyes wide open. But the detective was having none of it. Skilled slender fingers ran up and down his shaft; Kaito felt like set on fire. His other hand slipped into Kaito's shirt and the noise of a gunshot swallowed this tiny whimper, too.  
"Shinichi...!"  
His warnings had turned into pleadings. Shinichi smirked and pried himself out of Kaito's pants and hemd. But his hand never left his crotch, palming him again when Shinichi felt like it for the entire movie.  
Kaito wanted to scream in frustration. The jeans rubbed against his erection in a way he wanted to burn them immediately. But Shinichi wanted to torture him, obviously.  
Because as soon as Kaito felt his blood pressure lowering, Shinichi turned him on again.  
"Admit it, you already watched the movie...!" he mumbled pissedly and Shinichi shrugged, the most innocent expression on his face.  
"How else would you know which scene is able to swallow any noise...?!" Kaito resumed with his deductions and just as the last word left his lips, Shinichi gave him a hard thrust.

Kaito nearly moaned in full sound into the movie, if it hadn't been for his popcorn swallowing the noise.  
By the end of the movie, Kaito was an exhausted mess. The thief dragged himself out of the hall with Shinichi walking whistling forward, chatting with his friends as if nothing had happened. This damned tease.

"Where are we going to go now?" Ran asked and Hakuba offered a charming smile.  
"How about my place?"  
"Who is for Hakuba's place?"  
That lit up Kaito's energy like a candle and he raised grinning his hand. He had always wanted to see Hakuba's room without breaking in.  
"But my car is a bit too small for us-"  
"Don't worry, we can sit on each other. Kudo-kun on Kaito's lap, Akako on mine..." Aoko trailed off and Shinichi patted grinning her shoulder, of course agreeing to that idea while his boyfriend looked like facing his worst nightmare.  
Shinichi settled down on Kaito's lap, immediately wiggling his butt barely visible but intense enough for Kaito to breathe out a hiss. He shot a praying glare at him yet Shinichi ignored it.  
Great.

During the whole drive Shinichi used the soft rumbling of the car to move his butt on Kaito's crotch, back and forth, up and down, left and right-  
Only very little moves, easily done off as accident thanks to the asphalt. But Kaito knew better than that. Shinichi didn't spare one glance at him... he always did that when he teased him on purpose.  
The constant massage did good work on him. Kaito felt sweat rising on his forehead and he bumped his face into Shinichi's back, begging under his breath "Shinichi please...!"  
Kaito was surprised that he actually stopped to move as soon as he heard his pleas. But that was only the calm before the storm.

Inside Hakuba's room, Shinichi resolved to mind games. He proceeded to rest his head on Kaito's lap, inches away from his quivering erection. Pink lips slightly parted, blue eyes focused onto Aoko chatting away with the others and just so close. Kaito began to gnaw on his lip, trying to chew the frustration off. He honestly trembled.  
"May I use the bathroom?" he finally pressed out, his best pokerface on, and Hakuba looked up.  
"O-of course. Down the hall, second door on the left."  
Kaito gently pushed Shinichi off and got up, heading off. But the boy didn't let him destroy his work just like that. With his best concerned expression he turned towards Ran.  
"Ran? Kaito doesn't look well... Perhaps you look after him?"  
That had her mother instincts activated and within a second she was on his heel.

Akako chuckled and fixed Shinichi's eyes with a smirk.  
"You are a monster."  
Shinichi looked up, surprise sprawled all across his face.  
"Y-you knew?" he spluttered out, his cheeks turning just slightly red. Hakuba chuckled and flashed a glance at the door.  
"Of course we knew. You are awful, Kudo-kun. But it is surely amusing to watch~"  
Aoko giggled along and rested her head back on Akako's shoulder.  
"Just have mercy on him sooner or later, got it? He gets moody too fast."  
Shinichi, after digesting this tiny shock, joined the general chuckles.  
"Promise. If you help me a little just today."

The common answer was a simultanous raise of eyebrows until Hakuba smirked.  
"Well, he does kind of deserve some torture. I have to revenge myself for lots of pranks. Don't worry, he won't have a calm minute."  
"I agree!" Aoko chirped in, an unusual evil grin splitting her face in a half, "He told the whole class the colour of my panties again."  
Eyes turned towards Akako who shrugged in return.  
"I like to see Kuroba suffering. Isn't that reason enough?"  
Shinichi laughed again and waited patiently until Ran returned with Kaito, utter defeat evident on his face. Nobody escaped Ran's mother instincts.

Kaito settled back down on the bed and sighed, frustrated. Only hell knew he wouldn't find relief the entire night with friends who made like watchdogs sure he wouldn't be alone for even five minutes. Plus the extra tease of his boyfriend, who casually fell into his crotch a few times, enjoyed to sit on his lap and as the time to sleep came, entangled himself with Kaito in a way his thigh kept grinding inbetween the magician's legs at every move.

Poor Kaito.


	25. Power of a Boyfriend 2

The next morning, Kaito tried to wriggle himself out of Shinichi's grip yet to no avial. It was almost like trying to steal food of a rottweiler...  
You'll dare to try that only once.  
And that was Kaito's situation. His Shinichi looked so innocent in his arms... But as soon as he had tried to escape, Shinichi's thigh had pressed only further into his painful erection.  
Goddammit.

Kaito flashed a glance to his companions. The girls had taken over Hakuba's bed... the halfbrit had insisted on it. And as only two futons were left, Shinichi had willingly offered to share one with his boyfriend. It would have been a good deal, Kaito didn't dare to deny that. Shinichi was comfortable, smelled like mint and coffee, and these two fit together like hole and key.  
If and only if, his boyfriend wouldn't have been such a living hell of a tease.  
Kaito had barely slept as he saw the first sunrays pooling into the room. His hurting erection was torturing him to the point of a sleepless night.  
He was sick of it.  
He was moody.

Once the group gathered inside the kitchen for breakfast, Kaito had this sweet and gentle smile on his lips which sent shivers down Hakuba's spine. The detective flashed a glare at Ran as she had asked Kaito about his good mood.  
"Don't be deceived. That's his 'I'm gonna enjoy killing you' face," he whispered and Ran instantly dropped her smile. Aoko shook her head and got up, whispering a "Don't worry, I got this," at them.  
"Kaitooo~" she chirped a few minutes later and set a mug of hot chocolate down in front of his nose. At first, she earned a mild snarl from the teen but once he recognized what it actually was, Kaito lit up like a christmas tree.  
"Thanks Aoko!" he sang and took a sip. Ran frowned.  
"His mood changes are even creepier."

After breakfast, Kaito finally had some time alone. Sadly not in the bathroom... He had to hide inside Hakuba's room. But he didn't plan in his boyfriend who all of a sudden wrapped his slender arms around Kaito's waist. The thief flinched and didn't seem too happy to see him.  
"Shinichi I swear if you-"  
"Relax, I'm here to help."  
Relief seeped into Kaito's muscles and he relaxed on the spot. Shinichi had granted him mercy.  
In the next second, Kaito's surroundings swirled around before his back hit Hakuba's wardrobe. Shinichi's left hand was inside his shirt to pressure along his sensitive spots, his right hand in his pants to pump him and these godgiven lips muffling every moan daring to pass Kaito's lips.  
Shinichi didn't have anything against his friends teasing Kaito. As long as at the end of the day, his sweet voice would only sing for his ears.  
Kaito melted against the wooden wardrobe and closed his eyes. Every single touch ignited his body once more, his boxers dripped in precum. Kaito wanted to cum. Just a few seconds more-

The door slammed open and Shinichi jumped away from Kaito, acting as if rolling up the futon. Hakuba waltzed in, smiling as innocent as usual.  
"Are you two coming? We'll have to hurry or the train leaves without us to Osaka."  
"Hai hai."  
Shinichi put the futon where Hakuba had pulled it out from and walked out of the room, Kaito trailing behind with tears in his eyes. Right. Osaka. They had planned to spend a week at Hattori's during their vacations. Three hours inside a public train, no bathroom aviable and under constant surveillance of his friends.

Kaito wanted to cry.

One painful time inside the train later, Kaito dragged himself with last strengh towards Heiji's house. Shinichi had made all kinds of suggestive comments the whole drive over, his boner hadn't left him thanks to that.  
Shinichi didn't want any misunderstandings. He had granted mercy and yet he wanted Kaito to relieve from his own hand... not because of anything else. The Detective of the East had his pride, after all.  
Heiji greeted the crew with a big grin and prepared bentos. Everyone immediately settled down to eat, everyone but Kaito. A yawn passed his lips...  
Kaito honestly wanted to jerk off and sleep.

"Kuroba-kun? Ya okay?" Hattori asked and Akako ellbowed him with a frown. The magician waved his concerns off with a halfhearted smile.  
"Didn't sleep the night..." he muttered and Hattori paled. Not particular happy, he turned towards Shinichi who explained it to him as quiet and fast as possible while Ran distracted his thief. Hattori frowned even worse and crossed his arms, clearly disapproving.  
"You are monsters."  
Aoko shrugged and shot a toothy grin at him.  
"We are."  
"Tell him and we'll make sure Kazuha does the same to you," Akako threatened and Hattori fled with a whimper into the depths of his house. Kaito stared after him, confused.  
"What was that now about...?"  
"Oh," Hakuba began with a sweet smile, "He just forgot to do something."

Kaito honestly needed a change of underwear by now. The precum oozing out of him had lubed his entire erection... the feeling against the fabric wasn't hurtful any longer yet the growing pleasure was a worse problem for the magician.  
It was early afternoon and Kaito had started to count hours to the point he had enjoyed life since long. But nevertheless, soon enough Shinichi found a fitting excuse to part from the group and accompanied Kaito to their bedroom Hattori had assigned to them. As soon as the door closed, Kaito finally had enough.

Sobbing, he fell into Shinichi's arms, trembling in arousement. He had rarely felt this fired up before.  
"S-Shinichi... S-Shinichi I can't..." he managed to press out between his heartbreaking sobs and Shinichi cradled the tiny locks on his nape in a gentle manner.  
"Shh... I'm here Kaito..."  
His hand slipped lower and into Kaito's pants once more. The young thief exhaled with a cry of pleasure- hypersensitive, by now.

Sweet sweet release.

But the next problem came just around the corner. How on earth was he going to ask Hattori for a spare change of underwear?  
His hell of a boyfriend had hidden Kaito's long before and wasn't planning to hand it back soon.

After all... the image of Kuroba Kaito, Kaitou KID, swimming in his boxers within his own cum, dripping at every move, sweat and pleasure mixing on his face, dirty wet noises following every single step as heavy filled fabric slapped against his crotch...  
It was somehow appealing, wasn't it?


	26. Tattoo (Angst) 2

Shinichi was the first one at the new heist location as soon as he had heard of the announcement. KID was going to steal a new piece of jewelry and the young detective knew how he could coax 1412 into at least contact.  
He took the ring and put it onto his finger, then clenched a fist so KID wouldn't be able to take it. He didn't do the same mistake Nakamori-keibu had done long ago with the ring of Marie Antoinette.  
No, Shinichi made sure to turn the ring, hiding the gem within his fist. KID would have needed to cut his finger off if he wanted to steal the treasure.

He couldn't help himself. He wanted to see the phantom thief, he lingered for his voice, touch, _everything._ KID was his soulmate and Shinichi knew it. Just as he had managed to make eye contact with the young phantom for the first time, he had known it. The explosion of butterflies in his stomach, the blush threatening to take over his whole face...  
Shinichi fell in love this instant.  
And right now he went through hell and back because KID had rejected him. His tattoo had kept him up night after night, burning and aching so awful it made Shinichi prefer death. He wasn't that opposed to the lack of sleep... The Beikan was used to it, since his coffee overuse. But the constant pain drove him near insanity.  
As nobody looked, Shinichi allowed himself a tiny glance into his hemd to check his tattoo. Pitch black. As if fresh tattooed. Kaitou KID wasn't happy. During all this, the colour had never changed. The male wondered what kind of colour KID's tattoo carried.  
Was there a colour for despair? Agony?

Shinichi's pain had numbed his braincells down long ago to think of that.

***

Kaito didn't know what that was. His tattoo burned. It burned so horrible Kaito wanted to slice it off with a knife. Oh no, he didn't care at all if a chunk of his flesh would be missing, if only this brand of satan wouldn't bother him any longer.  
It made sense to him, Shinichi was his soulmate. But KID didn't love him. Somewhere, inside the depths of his mind, a gigantic wall blocked the part he used to feel with. Did he want to feel again? Kaito didn't know as he couldn't remember how it was.  
But the scars among his arms gave him comfort. It was insane, in a way... Human comfort wasn't granted for him, and thus, he kept letting his skin grow warm on his own. Boiling showers, the water flaming up his skin to a beautiful red (it didn't hurt bad, Kaito wouldn't dare to burn himself on purpose) and his small razor cards helped him to the love he craved for.  
He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him and by now, he was so unused to it he would push anybody away who tried it. But it was okay. Because once his skin fired up red, it was almost as if his own body was embracing him.

 _It'll be okay,_ Kaito his body could tell him without saying a word. His own blood, the warm spots on his body within a boiling shower or after a few cuts were exactly the places someone would touch in a hug. It was his own way to achieve comfort...  
And Kaito was satisfied with it.

But this brand of satan wasn't. It kept torturing the young thief his entire time after Shinichi had exposed him. Kaito didn't want to open up. Share his life. Trust anybody. His best friend was his own body, to hug him whenever he felt like short before a meltdown.  
"You need to accept him Kaito. Else you both are going to die. Those who deny the soul bond are fated to die," Akako had repeated silently in class and Kaito wanted to cry. The familiar sensation came up, his eyes burned and yet no tears came. In such a moment, Kaito was glad he had lost his ability to cry.  
Kaito just smiled.  
Smiled and goofed his way through his mess.  
Shinichi didn't deserve a broken monster like him. An inhuman creature. Because humans have feelings, don't they? Humans cry, don't they? For Kaito himself, he wasn't a human being anymore. A monster. Kaito was afraid. Afraid of what his monster was able to do once the chains of morals faded away. Kaito didn't want to hurt anyone more than now.  
Aoko had often enough described him as coldhearted. He had hurted her too much with his way to handle things.

And now he stood there, in middle of a heist location, tarned as policeman, and saw the stubborn detective right in front of him. Kaito wanted to turn around and vanish. But he couldn't.  
He had a duty to fulfill.  
Lights turned off and Kaito proceeded to lit a lighter in front of Shinichi, revealing himself. For a moment, time stood still as indigo glared into sapphire.

Shinichi forgot how to breathe. He was captivated by KID.  
Subsconciously, KID looked the same.  
"KAITOU KID!" Nakamori-keibu bellowed and both jolted back into reality. KID leapt off and the task force after him, yet Shinichi remained inside the exhibition hall. KID didn't actually leave yet and he knew that.  
The wall close to him suddenly slipped onto the ground, revealing KID behind in his hiding spot. A fake wall, one of his oldest moves.  
"Meitantei."  
"KID."  
"I must ask you to hand over this ring."  
"KID. Why do you deny me? I can look over your job. It doesn't matter. But I can't bear it anymore and I'm sure you feel the same agony."  
KID silenced and averted his face with a huff.  
"Meitantei I am not here to-"  
"But I am. Hear me out and I'll give up the ring."  
KID stared at him for a second and finally, his shoulders slumped down in defeat. Shinichi took this as invitation to continue.

"KID. I don't know what happened to you that you became like this. But... I want to help you. Understand you. You don't have to open up to me or share anything. It's enough to spend time with you as phantom thief, not as civilian. KID, we are soulmates and nothing will change that."  
The young detective took KID's arms and smiled in a way which proved love and comfort but froze as he felt the scars down below.  
"KID...?" he whispered, shocked and the phantom backed away, trembling. Shinichi had felt them. He was disgusted, wasn't he? KID shook his head to get rid of his doubts and turned to leave but Shinichi pulled him into an embrace against his chest.  
"KID... I don't know you any bit... But... I want to know you. Please... Let me replace blade and hollowness. I love you, KID."


	27. Tattoo (Angst) 3

KID didn't know what to say or do. He had awaited rejection. Disgust. Insults. It was such a foreign touch Shinichi gave him, he had never felt so ready to break down since years. Was that the power of soulmates?  
"M-Meitantei-" KID croaked, in the same second slapping his hand over his mouth. He had stuttered?! What was this magic? His heart pounded so clear and lively inside his chest, blood rushed to his cheeks...  
"Don't talk. Just... accept it. Accept me, KID," Shinichi whispered and tightened his hold on the phantom thief. Kaito wanted to slip out. Weasle his way out of this foreign body contact. But his body didn't budge.  
His knees felt so weak, his muscles didn't move an inch. Why couldn't he move?

Something wet began to run down his cheek and KID gasped, his hand darting to the unknown liquid. Blood? No.  
Tears.  
KID froze in shock. Tears. He cried. Kaito hadn't cried since ages.  
"Shh... It'll be alright, KID..." Shinichi voiced his presence again and KID forgot how to breathe, quiet sobs interrupted his gasps for air. Once Shinichi began to pet his chest, it all broke down.  
His mental wall crumbled into millions of pieces. A breakthrough or breakdown, Kaito didn't care. He cried.  
Salty and hot tears.  
"M-Meitantei...!" he exclaimed within a sob, turning around to respond the hug. Emotions he had suppressed all those years crushed down onto him like beton. Happiness, love, frustration and relief. He was free.  
KID felt so lightheaded. He hadn't known this for long, the butterflies swarmed in his stomach, his heart skipped beats; he felt pure and utter love.

Shinichi smiled upon this. He had finally reached the thief.  
"Let's go to my place..." he offered and KID only nodded, still sobbing quietly. He hadn't bawled like that since a felt eternity. But Kaito couldn't care less, becoming so vulnerable in front of Kudo Shinichi.  
All that mattered was his brand of hell.  
It tingled with love.

Inside Shinichi's car, silence roamed between the two soulmates. Shinichi had to drive and Kaito tried to keep his last dignity and not lay down on Shinichi's lap. His feelings settled down and KID began to question his choice again. Why did he even agree to come along?  
Was it out of the moment?  
His eyes landed upon his right wrist and he slowly pushed his glove a little up at his pants to reveal the hidden secret down below.  
The brand of hell, his tattoo of Kudo Shinichi, stared back from there. How ironic it had appeared there... No matter how much he had tried to scar it up, that was the only spot his skin merely showed timed damage for a few minutes. Considering the weeks it took for his other scars to hell, that was magic.

His tattoo was red. Love. Shinichi felt utter love and joy. KID glanced over to his companion and was amazed by his pokerface carved into stone.  
"It's on your wrist?" Shinichi asked amused and KID wrinkled his nose.  
"...Hai."  
"Can I... see it? Later?" he carefully asked and flashed a concerned smile at him. KID felt his face growing warm and he turned away, lacking a response. Yes, he wanted Shinichi to see and mark him. No, he didn't want him to see the scars all around it.  
"Shhh... You don't have to if you don't want to," the detective comforted him. God dang it.  
Like his tattoo showed him Shinichi's feelings, Shinichi's tattoo revealed Kaito's.  
"It's... warmer than before," Shinichi began and Kaito nearly had a heart attack as he heard the love spilling from his voice. Shinichi placed a hand onto his chest, where his own tattoo was, and clutched the shirt slightly.  
"These days it felt... cold. Unbearable cold. I thought... my heart underneath was going to freeze. Now it's warm... kind of... tingling... it's a nice feeling, actually."

KID bit down onto his lip and watched them roll into the driveway.  
"Do... do you really want this?" he asked, quiet, barely audible if it wasn't for Shinichi's good ears.  
"What are you talking about?" he responded confused and opened the car door for the young phantom thief.  
"...this. This all. I... I-I know we are soulmates, but... do you really want this?" KID helplessly asked again, making a short wild gesture to show Shinichi what he was talking about. Much to his surprise, the Beikan detective chuckled.  
"I wouldn't hunt you down like this if I didn't want it. I would have killed myself once I would have found out."  
"But..." KID argued back, trailing behind the eager male into his house like a lost puppy, "Why do you want to put up with... this?" Another wild gesture.  
"I lack feelings, Meitantei. You may have teared down the mental wall and yet I still can't show them. It... it's too late. Do you really want to put up with something like... me...? A monster without proper emotions? If I wouldn't have my morals, I could have killed lots of people without any guilt or regret. Are you even clear about that?"

Shinichi froze in middle of the hallway and turned around to take KID's hands into his.  
"You aren't a monster, KID. I have met lots of killers in my life and lots of people who were just like you. But they weren't the same. Murder happens in most cases because of uncontrollable emotions. We can work on it. I can help you. Together, we can get all your feelings back, so you finally enjoy life again. You just... have to let me. I'm honest, KID. I want you. I want this soulbond."  
Kaito's tattoo felt as if ignited after he had said this and KID became dizzy. Shinichi wanted. Shinichi wanted him, him and him alone. Kaito couldn't understand it at all and yet it was the best thing he had ever heard in his entire life.  
"I... I want it too," he managed to press out and the moment he said it, Shinichi blushed the darkest shade of red he had ever seen and nearly collapsed. Ah, he felt the same.

But that wasn't all. They needed to seal the bond. Shinichi smiled and lifted Kaito's gloved hand to his lips, smiling up at him.  
"Can I...?"  
Kaito blushed furiously and averted his eyes but noticed he had nodded. Shinichi smiled warmly at him and kissed the covered spot, pleased at the shrudder he earned from his companion. KID tried to swallow down the upcoming panic which forced his body to tremble.  
"Meitantei-" he breathed out and Shinichi looked up, concerned. Kaito hesitated a moment. Did he really want it? Yes, he did.  
"B-be... be gentle."  
The detective's lips curled back up into a smile and he nodded, lips resting again on the covered tattoo for another second until his slender fingers began to pull his glove off. Slow, careful... until he could see the fire red tattoo down below. Kaito turned beet red.  
Was his tattoo... pulsing?

Shinichi allowed his lips to wander across his coloured skin, touching every single inch of the brand.  
"So that's what it looks like..." he murmured and Kaito bit down on his lip, afraid of any remarks of the scars around it.  
"...beautiful~ My mark suits you, KID," he purred. KID grew wide eyes at that and his heartbeat quickened. Finally, Shinichi bit down. Gentle, but going deeper with every second.  
Pain and pleasure mixed inside Kaito's brain and he almost started to drool. That was the best feeling he had ever been granted to get to know. As Shinichi drew a bit of blood, the detective released his teeth and smirked, licking it up. Shinichi had marked him.  
Kaito was so happy he had no idea what to do with himself. His object of attention pulled away and nodded satisfied.  
"Look. It's... they are gone," he exhaled in bliss and Kaito's eyes darted back to his arm.

Wait.

A.

Second.

His scars. The scars all around his tattoo. They weren't there anymore. Gone, like they had never existed.  
Disbelieving, Kaito rolled up his sleeve. Nothing. Clear and beautiful skin, no sign of any injury. Kaito took a look at his left arm. Nothing, again.  
"I-I... w-what... Oh... oh my god..." he spluttered and Shinichi hugged him, laughing.  
"Relax. And... take your time, yes? You don't have to mark-"  
"No. N-now. I want it now," he dared to demand louder than intended and Shinichi blinked twice with his thick eyelashes, causing Kaito to blush and lower his head and voice.  
"I-I mean... it's unfair... if only I... y-you know..."  
The Beikan couldn't stifle the wide grin which treatened to split his face in a half. He loved him. He loved him dearly.  
Soon enough inside the living room, Kaito's lips rested upon Shinichi's chest, right where his mark was. Hesitant, almost shy.

But Kaito felt this very moment, they could overcome anything. KID felt love. Since an eternity, he could feel love and god, he would treasure it and Shinichi forever.  
His teeth sank into the detective's flesh and he blushed worse once he heard a moan from his companion.  
Kaito loved again.  
And... it was wonderful.


	28. Names 1

Funny, isn't it?

Sounds aren't necessary to communicate within nowadays society.

Yet a name never lost its importance.

We earn our names mostly even before birth... continue with cute nicknames given from family and get introduced to other names. Table. Cake. Hair. Soon enough we adopt new names from our friends, may they be cool, hilarious or cute. Someday we start changing our last name, too, just to adapt to society in a socalled marriage.  
We even change our names according to our job and receive new ones during adulthood. Sometimes even because of fun, sometimes we earn ourselves a title to go with the name.

There are no limits concerning names.

What is it like, to wake up every morning, without this essential part of life?  
Two years ago I woke up. Wires and tubes going in and out of my body, white walls around me. After the internally panic had died down, someone came into the room. Another name.  
She smiled at me and rested her hand above my forehead.  
"You woke up. How do you feel?"  
I opened my lips to answer but found myself unable to do so. How did I feel?  
Numb?  
Shocked?  
Emotional?  
The name calmly explained it to me. A car accident had occured a week ago and I had been the victim. Nobody could identify me and I couldn't either. But they settled with it... Nice names they were, kind and careful.

Soon after, they allowed me to cheer up the children within the hospital. Magic, they named my abilities. Sleight of hand, I renamed them.  
It didn't matter for me but I continued. Something about this felt right. The sparkle within children's eyes, the beaming smile which couldn't be more innocent, it all was intoxicating and drew me closer.

I didn't want to stay inside the white room and thus, at evening, I left it, having signed my papers with one of the names I was rolling with. It may have explained why I found these items... special items.  
Inside a corner... invisible for unknowing eyes and yet it was the first thing falling into my eye. I didn't know why I chose this particular route. It could have been every other and yet I felt myself drawn to it.  
A flashy suit, ridiculously eyecatching, and gadgets. I had heard of Kaitou KID, who wouldn't after resting between gossiping nurses and fangirling patients. But finding his utensils here?  
Had KID died?  
No heist for a half month. I grew curious with each second and began my research. KID was gone. I hadn't heard of him since long. I call it an unhealthy obsession... but something fascinated me of the thief, something far beyond my understanding. I watched everything I could find. Videos. Reports. Documents. Files.  
I began to imitate him. Moves, behavior, voice, speech, tricks and miracles. I practised day and night, studied his surroundings. Nakamori-keibu was the one of my focus.

Someone had to fill in.

After all, KID was just one of the names society had given. Just like any other human being, KID had adapted to it. It didn't belong to KID and neither did it to me, as nobody knew the face behind this unique name.  
One KID died... a new one came.  
Simple.  
It was sad, in a way. The former KID had been a marvellous magician and I admired him for it. And yet, nobody was able to acknowledge the real person, the real miracle.  
Because nobody could tell KID and his next generation apart. KID was a phantom and so was his name.

I adapted to it.

I never understood why KID sent a heist note and still I found myself repeating the action. I didn't think of it as particular necessary... and yet I realized I, myself, had the latest written card in hand. It felt so normal. I just rolled with it.  
Who wouldn't?  
I was a perfect copy.

The first heist was my victory.  
As I bolted through my escape route, blaring sirens and screaming police behind me, target hidden on my body, the adrenaline swallowed my entire soul, I smiled.  
God it felt so right. The thrill of the chase, the adrenaline, the screams.  
And the name. The name I had stolen, the name I had adapted to.  
It wasn't mine and I knew that, sensed that. But I, too, felt a strange connection to it. It felt better than the names I had used to roll with.  
I decided to continue KID.

Deep down inside my heart, I had the small hope to see the phantom thief alive. Somewhere, watching my every move, perhaps inspecting the gem targets even before I did. I lingered to see his face, to understand why it was drawing me into his charm like magic. To understand his reasons, fears, hopes and desires.  
I smirked.  
I wanted to consume him, be all of him.

A new name had reached the surface on my third heist. Someone my age, considering the outlooks, and quite familiar. The name had my face, just different eyes.  
It made the chase so much more exiting, I became addicted to it. The brown haired male seemed to know my every plan, adapted to it like I had done to KID and chased me down.  
I began to research about him. Something about him seemed... well, off. The adult was a force of nature to behold. He had gadgets of his own and never hesitated to use them; my heart throbbed in exitement whenever I saw him. He was close, too close to KID. Always just two steps behind, so hilariously close to catching his cape and yet far away. I had to pay attention, I couldn't allow myself to slip up. I did my very best to adapt to his marvellous threat, too, and succeeded.

I started looking forward to my next heist.

I gave him a name.

Meitantei.


	29. Names 2

And just like that, my two years as a non-existant human passed.

***

Spotlight falls from above, illuminating the flashy suit with all its grace.

Helicopters swarm around.

The adult I named Meitantei on the roof, twenty meters away.

I feel their glares all over my body, trying to strip me bare to the bone. Astonishment. Disbelief. Wonder. Anger. Jealousy. Amazement. But I have nothing to strip free under this flashy suit. A puddle of black, perhaps.

I lower my head with a smirk and spread my arms, greeting my precious audience with a perfect imitation of KID's voice.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"  
As I, the nameless copy, perform a midair walk.

I watch the screaming mass down below, have their glares directed right back at me. I would laugh if it wouldn't destroy my pokerface. It sure is ridiculous.  
The crowd screams the name of their beloved idol to a shameless liar, someone who copies the miracle himself and nobody noticed.  
KID would feel sad and proud at the same time. Nobody ever found out about the man behind the mask; his identity. Only thanks to that I feel myself enamored with the cries of astonishment.  
I want to thank KID.  
With his death he gave me a new name, a name that fit way more than all the others I went with the whole time. KID, the name of a phantom, carried by a shadow.  
I love the thought.

My cape settles rather gentle as I go step by step, slowly down onto the ground. KID's fans gather all around the podium I plan to reach and continue the praise to the figure beyond realistic measurements.  
My steps echo above the crowd. What a time to be alive.  
Where are you? Meitantei?  
"Come to me. Reach me. Try to stop me."  
My silent pleas become swallowed by the crowd as my foot touches the podium. And a second later... here I am, bolting from everyone's view.

Laughing like a madman, I vanish into the main building. I don't have to look at any plans, I know every oh so little escape located within.  
Safety.  
I never felt this safe than within the suit of white, armed with pranks and gadgets.  
The chase never stops, sudden eagerness from the task force surely surprises me. Perhaps Meitantei? I hope it's Meitantei. And yet, bit by bit, I hear the echoing steps dying out. Have they lost track of me? My bottom lip pushes up into a silent pout as I slow down my speed, too.  
How boring.

I end up coming to a halt it in front of the bathroom. Should I just change and leave? A rather unflashy exit for the marvellous copy-KID.  
"Raise your hands!" a voice demands right behind me and I nearly snort- because it's just so expectable of a detective like him, to just surprise the heck out of me in a moment I feel safe.  
"Meitantei," I respond, lips curling up to a deadly grin as I turn around to face him. Surprisingly, I notice myself staring into the barrel of a gun.  
"A gun? Did you forget the policy? No one gets hurt."  
Meitantei voices a small 'Tsk' and fixes my hands with his eyes. He didn't forget, a magician's most dangerous weapon are his hands.  
"Don't move."  
I'm not stupid, of course I realize what he wants to do. Without a second thought I make a dash for my life- promptly hearing a cute squeak of the detective who bolts after me, cursing in a way Nakamori-keibu would be proud of.

The detective corners me at a dead end but I definitely won't go down like this. KID definitely won't go down like this. He inches closer and I can feel my pulse rising, the thrill of chasing each other around always is addictive to me.  
A short unconcentrated moment of mine and Meitantei's expression darkens all of a sudden.  
"K-Kaito!" he exclaims and my eyes shot up wide.

Kaito. Kaito. Kaito.  
This name rushes like thousand electric shocks through my bones. I feel so light. This name. This name. Kaito. It's... it's right. It fits. It fits just like the cold monocle against his eye.  
"Why?" the detective asks, voice dry of all emotion.  
"Why what? I came to steal."  
Meitantei slowly drops to his knees, tears prinkling within his beautiful eyes.  
"K-Kaito... I searched. T-two years. T-two goddamned years s-since you disappeared. Why? Why?! Why?!"  
My brain just stops all function and I stare at him, confusion visible all over my face.  
"...y-you... y-you don't remember..." He states in a matter of shock and I notice myself nodding. I want to hug him. Embrace him, pull him close. Where does that urge come from?  
But a magician spreads smiles and doesn't take them. I inch closer and lower myself next to the crying detective, my arms wrapping around the trembling adult.

"I... I woke up in a hospital. With an unhealthy obsession over KID. I don't know anything else."  
Meitantei eases into my arms and it feels just... perfect. I have no idea where this overwhelming feeling of comfort comes from. I belong here. At this adult's side. Into his arms.  
I... belong to him.  
How did I fail to notice this?

"Let's... let's go home," Meitantei whispers and slowly raises himself, hand locked with mine.  
"...home, Meitantei?" I repeat slow and careful. A word I didn't hear since long.  
"Yes. Home. Let's go home Kaito. And... please call me Shinichi again."  
My lips curl up into a smile as I allow Mei- no, Shinichi, to pull me up onto my feet.

I think... I think I finally received a name.

[The end]


	30. Dont insult a Kaitou KID's abilities

KID stared in surprise at the tiny bit of leftover rope hanging from the window he had originally wanted to escape with. His gaze wandered up, catching sight of the deflated dummy just a bit further down the tiles of the roof.  
A soccer ball had made it useless for the Phantom Thief.

KID admitted, this time he had been outwitted. How on earth was he going to leave? He couldn't possibly use his hangglider in this current. The snow storm did work well in tarning the magician's flashy costume and yet it made an escape more difficult.  
"It seems I just cut off all your options to leave," a certain detective pointed out at the end of the upper level KID stood upon. This museum had been perfect to hold a heist. Stairs connected an open exhibition hall with the upper level displayed around it, working as some kind of podium. KID loved the ability to move freely and surveil every single spot without having to fear someone bursting around the next corner.  
KID chuckled and pulled his top hat lower, his individed attention turning to the detective.  
"In fact, I am mildly surprised. You improved."  
"I'm flattered. Now would you be as kind to raise your hands? Else I'm pretty sure to find another soccer ball just lingering to greet you."

KID smirked again yet did as told, gloved hands slowly raising to shoulder height. Shinichi didn't trust this gesture at all.  
"And please, refrain from using the smoke bomb within your right sleeve."  
KID's eyes went wide for a split second before his pokerface slammed back in, the corner of his lips tugging to another sharp grin.  
"My oh my... Today might be my final, eh? But do not worry Meitantei, I will keep appearing within your sweetest dreams."  
Shinichi stopped in his tracks and stared at the thief, eyes comical wide in return.  
"...in my nightmares, that's for sure," he dryly commented and continued his approach to his costumed enemy.  
"Aw, you admit you're thinking about me~"

Shinichi snorted and finally reached the KID, slender fingers grabbing his wrists to pull them together, handcuffing him. Much to his suspicion, the thief let it happen with his best smile... if he wouldn't have known him, his utter appearance was the personified innocence just now.  
"Of course. My deductions led me to something very interesting."  
"So?"  
Shinichi calmly reached for his headset, informing the keibu he had just arrested the KID- wincing at the tempered screech of both joy and frustration he made. The detective pushed KID with his back against the next wall to keep him from bolting, as he knew from experience simple handcuffs wouldn't be a match for him.  
"In fact, you are a miserable thief," Shinichi began with a blank expression and watched to his joy KID's face darkening, "Thieves are meant to blend into the crowd. You stick out like a sore thumb. Thieves steal in secret. You have the blunt audacity to send us heist notes with time, place and date. Thieves make sure public never catch their name. You yell out your name wherever you can and stomp it onto everything you see. Thieves keep what they steal. You return it every single time."

KID's dark look didn't change the slightest while Shinichi's lips raised to a daring smirk.  
"That makes a fantastic magician and stageman. But a thief?"  
The smirk sharpened as Shinichi aimed for the death blow, staring deep into these cold indigo eyes.  
"You suck, KID."  
Said one had such a frown on his face the Beikan would have laughed. But all of his sudden, KID placed a kiss on those inviting lips and purred a dominant  
"And you swallow, Meitantei," at his rival.

Shinichi's brain shut entirely down. His cheeks began to fire up a brilliant shade of red. And then, he finally snapped and jumped a step back, rubbing his lips with his sleeve, voice an octave higher in embarassment.  
"Y-you bastard...!"  
"And that is my call to go~ Farewell, Meitantei."  
KID leaped out of the opened window he had been planning to use since the beginning, handcuffs nicely laid out on the window sill for the detective to find. Shinichi hurried to the spot the thief had vanished from and tried to make him out within the crowd, yet to no avial.

"Where is he?! Did you loose him?!" Nakamori-keibu bellowed across the floor, finally the backup arrived. Shinichi nodded his head in shame.  
"Yes..."  
"Search for him! He can't be far!" he spat with venom at his men who saluted and dashed off into all directions.  
Shinichi's heart pounded so fast he feared a heart attack. He could feel the heartbeat within his throat, the tingling sensation of the brush of lips still on his skin.  
That damned magician.  
Why did his heart pound so hard?  
Shinichi wondered if he wanted to see the thief again to get a little bit of more taste or to smash a soccer ball into this dimwitted face.


	31. Magician's Waltz

Kudo Shinichi waltzed into the ballroom, a new blue suit accompanying him. With a sharp gaze, he eyed the guests.  
...anyone of them could be KID.

The detective chose a corner to sit in and observe, like a predator watching put for his prey. Music lifted his spirits, it was a gentle waltz he knew from his father and the rich scent of appetizers filled the air. Sadly, Shinichi wasn't here to enjoy himself... as much as he would have liked to ditch the phantom and allow himself to relax outside Ran's and Sonoko's claws.  
Some of the males were too short to be KID, he could already see that. His sapphire eyes moved guest over guest. Some women were too slim for KID, he crossed those from the list of candidates. A few men had tall, broad figures and Shinichi found himself staring them all over.  
Perhaps KID was one of them?

It wasn't until a woman caught his eyes. Silky dark brown hair settling around naked shoulders, a blue dress which complimented her hibs and waist (Shinichi had yet to wonder how KID could make his hibs look this round and perfect), open at the back with a collar holding it almost glued against her perfect body. Shinichi scanned her to see wether the dress would fall in a weird manner, for weird proportions of the latex and didn't find any.  
The collar hid just perfect the Adam's Apple of said sneaky phantom. Fingers always moving; Shinichi observed her for a few minutes. The hands of someone who couldn't hold them still, someone who could use them as the most dangerous weapon mankind had to offer. But he needed a last proof.  
"Hm..." he voiced quietly, eyes dropping again to her hand. A... ring. With a clover charm on top of it. It was weird enough to see her wearing those black satin gloves reaching towards her ellbow, his eyes catching a ring on said ones wasn't much of a surprise.  
Currently, KID was being hit on by one of the guests... his body language was open, but closed off immediately as the man inched into his personal space, signalyzing his disinterest. The man, however, didn't seem to notice and continued his plump flirting. As amusing as it was to watch KID trying to weasle his way out of the obviously uncomfortable conversation, the Beikan detective felt himself obligated to lend him a hand.

Decision made, he took two glasses of wine and approached the pair.  
"Where have you been?" he addressed the KID and held the glass out to him, "Didn't we agree to meet each other at the entrance? I have been waiting the whole time."  
KID rolled along with this pretty easy as soon as he realized his intentions and plucked the wine glass from his hand to take a sip, leaning in an appropriate yet distinctively intimate way against him.  
"I'm so sorry, I must have forgotten! Please, forgive me?"  
The suitor who watched this, backed off with jealousy twitching at the corner of his lips. He hastily excused himself and left.

The two immediately put a bit of distance between each other and KID chuckled, eyes flickering to meet Shinichi's.  
"My knight in shining armor. But I am sure I could have managed that alone, too."  
"As a gentleman I feel myself obligated to help a damsel in distress," the young detective replied with a hint of smugness in his voice, causing KID to chuckle again. The voice he used for this woman was deeper, but together with the outlooks it was down right seductive and sexy. No wonder the guy had had his eyes on him.  
"A gentleman, hm?" he mused and eyed Shinichi from head to toe, "All alone? You are the youngest I have seen so far on this party."  
The male cocked his head to the side and his answer went just as smooth from his lips.  
"I am not here as a guest, much to my dismay. I am here because of the KID heist... Kudo Shinichi, highschool detective," he formally introduced himself and the masked KID allowed himself a tiny whistle.  
"Highschool detective? So young and already a man of career? My name is Sumiye Toki."  
"A pleasure to meet you. Well, it was gifted, in a way. My father is a mystery writer and occasionally helps out as a detective while my mother is a famous actress. I nearly run every second day into a crime but it doesn't take too long to solve them."  
KID whistled again, bending slightly forward into his personal space which Shinichi immediately noticed. The heart shaped hole gave now a very interesting view onto his cleavage; Shinichi would have blushed if he didn't know it was fake.  
"So a gentleman, famous detective, rich and also good looking~ Is there something you aren't perfect at?" he playfully cooed and Shinichi swallowed down the tiny lump starting to form within his throat.

Did KID... flirt with him?

"Well, Sumiye-san..." he mused, flushing a little sheepish as he formulated a reply, "I am a great failure considering cooking. But it wasn't necessary to learn it, as I don't have the time to cook, either."  
During the conversation, he thought about the name KID had chosen. Another hint towards his secret identity. Sumiye meant intelligence, Toki opportunity. A good name for a genius phantom.  
The time of the heist inched closer and Shinichi noted with pleasure how KID's shoulders tensed for a split second as he got a look at the clock.  
"Say, oh great detective, what can you tell about me~?" she purred and Shinichi quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't like him to show off his skills but KID was almost begging to be unmasked. A dare, perhaps? Shinichi wouldn't let his challenge slip.  
"Well," he began, circling him. KID tried to move with him but Shinichi had a good hold on his shoulders, preventing him from doing so. He could imagine the thief didn't like facing his back to him and Shinichi was having a great time pissing him off.  
Time to return the favor.

He grasped KID's hand and lifted it, pressing a gentle kiss on its back.  
"Your hands are your most important weapons. Skilled, slender... trained, in a way. You are also quite athletic..."  
Proving his point, Shinichi dipped his finger gently between his shoulderblades and savored the tiny hitch KID's breath made.  
"I wouldn't be surprised to see you walking on your hands."  
His finger slipped slowly lower and Shinichi watched KID's muscles flex below it. He had done a good job, covering all these scars with makeup, but KID couldn't betray Shinichi's touch.  
"You are a gymnastics enthusiast, aren't you?" he purred flirtingly into KID's ear, well aware his own chest pressed gently into KID's bare back.  
"Y-yes. I'm impressed~"  
It wasn't a lie, after all. But that tiny slip up made Shinichi curious; he released his tiny trap and returned to his place in front of KID.

KID blushed.

Shinichi would have doubled over laughing but it would have ruined their silent battle of wits. Despite that, it sure was a victory to see the KID blushing under those layers of makeup.  
"Milady, are you feeling unwell? Your cheeks are a little red~" he teased with his best innocent voice and swore to see KID glaring at him for that.  
"Ah, of course I feel alright. But I do have an unfortunate appointment I have to attend now..."  
Was he trying to back out? Shinichi chose to poke further.  
"No goodbye kiss?" he mused, fake disappointment wavering in his tone. KID froze and shot him a calculating look which he returned, challenge blooming within his eyes. KID wouldn't back from a challenge.  
"It's fine it's fine, I was jo-" he cut himself off by finding KID just inches away from his lips, eyes staring deep into his own.

KID challenged him. Challenged him to kiss him. Shinichi wasn't sure why KID wanted this, to just pop out as KID afterwards and laugh at him for flirting with him? No, not like that.  
Shinichi closed the last bit of gap and the thief in disguise melted against him. He could taste the thin layer of makeup on KID's lips. Were they even his? He didn't remember KID's lips to be so full, so... juicy?  
What was he thinking?  
KID pulled away, pink tongue darting over his lips to wet them again. Lights turned off and on again, and just as expected, Sumiye-san had vanished into thin air and KID stood on the stage.

A long and exhausting chase later, Shinichi left the manor, yawning. A shadow closeby automatical froze him into alarm until he heard the unmistakeable voice.  
"You knew from the beginning, didn't you?"  
Shinichi untensed and smirked, slowly taking step by step towards the luring darkness.  
"Of course. You nearly screamed to be unmasked. I had to search for a person with anything covering their neck. The gloves gave away a lot, too. Just as the ring. Your slightly broad back muscles, your legs. Let me just ask one question... How did you manage to attach the latex of a chest without anything showing on your back?"  
KID chuckled and leaned against the tree next to him.  
"A magician shall never tell. Why did you decide to kiss me?"

"I... I honestly don't know. I expected you to back out, I think."  
KID rolled his eyes in a playful manner but before he could answer, Shinichi added "Yes yes I know it was dumb to expect Kaitou KID denying a challenge."  
"I'm glad you realize this. So..."  
Both stared at each other, Shinichi finally stopping in front of the thief. The atmosphere became awkward until KID shot a smirk at him.  
"Want to taste the real thing~?"  
"Are you hitting on me?" Shinichi asked with a baffled look and the magician nodded.  
"Yes, dense idiot."  
"Let's see if you won't regret that," Shinichi replied with a lowered voice and cornered KID against the tree to capture his lips in a far deeper kiss than before.

A moan of delight was audible from his companion as the detective nibbled on his lower lip. Why did he make out with a thief again?  
Oh right.  
Shinichi loved him.


	32. Rivals care, too

Nakamori-keibu sat within his office, going through the last few heist reports. Something, he needed just one little clue! But KID was perfect. He had never left any single hint and the Keibu was afraid.  
Afraid if KID would leave again.  
The gap of eight years had taken his entire will to continue being a policeman. And yet, once he saw lonely Kaito's and Aoko's blossoming friendship, it gave him new strengh to continue.

There was nothing more painful than the loss of a family member, a true friend or a challenging rival.  
Nakamori-keibu couldn't go through this again. And now, what did this fear do to him?  
He found himself crumbling each and every heist note KID sent, declaring them as fake in front of any news cameras he could find. Since KID had been shot two weeks ago into his leg, the Keibu couldn't help himself.

***

"Kogare-keiji! One more coffee, yes?" one of the office members asked the passing officer and received a smile in return.  
"Of course."  
KID, masked as Kogare Waku, had slithered into the police department like a snake. He was honestly both pissed off and curious at the same time. It wasn't like the Keibu to deny any heist note of KID.

Even if, what did it matter? Wether imposter or not, KID would always show up and had never cancelled any heist. Retreated, yes, but he always showed up.  
"Kogare-keiji, can I have another one?"  
KID sighed. He knew his chosen role had a sweet and submissive character, one to always be helpful whereever he could. But that his colleagues would take so much advantage of him?  
It kind of annoyed the thief. Kindness was to be responded by kindness, not with abuse.

The whole day he had been running around for errands, most of them containing to fetch coffee for various members of the task force.  
Much to his surprise, Hakuba stepped in after lunchbreak and froze shortly as he came face to face with KID.  
Right.  
Hakuba had become a member of the KID task force not too long ago. KID honestly felt like bolting right away but pushed that thought aside as Hakuba's lips curled up into a gentle smile.  
"Kogare-keiji? Could you fetch a coffee? I need to hold on until late evening."  
KID wanted to groan out loud but nodded again with his genuine smile and walked off to the cantine. By now he trusted to find that path with tied limbs and a blindfold.

KID returned to the office with a new coffee in hand and steered towards Hakuba's desk. It was so unusual to see the proud halfbrit all cramped up inside a booth with that small nameplate at the front.  
Suddenly a sharp pain bolted through his leg and his muscles gave in with a defeated sigh.  
He landed on the ground with a painful whimper, the coffee spilled over his uniform. Within a second on each side a pair of arms hosted him up and into a chair, Hakuba being one of them.

"KID are you alright?!" they gasped and KID froze on his chair.  
"K-KID?!" he exclaimed with a highpitched voice and wanted to jump up, only to be pushed down again by one of the younger members. Hakuba raised his injured leg onto one of the cushioned office chairs and pushed the fabric up to inspect the bandage he shouldn't have known about, much to KID's confusion who voiced another surprised squeak.  
"W-what is going on?"

The young thief stared into at least twelve worried faces.  
"Geez, we pushed you too hard..."  
"Sorry, KID."  
KID had no idea what was going on. His disguise was perfect! His voice too! Did he miss any kind of unique traits?!  
"Y-you... eh... w-what?!"  
Hakuba snickered and patted the magician's shoulder twice.  
"KID, you might have missed it out, but Kogare-keiji went into parental vacations yesterday. He became father. The only one with a disguise that perfect and the nerve to waltz right into the police department is certainly no one else but you."  
KID shrunk in his chair and stared back at the cops surrounding him. Perhaps if he could just activate a smoke-  
"Relax, we aren't going to arrest you."  
"I- what? Why? I'm vulnerable, I'm in your territory, I'm literally right in front of your nose and you choose to do nothing?!"  
One of the older ones grinned.  
"Exactly."  
"But don't take that for granted! Just this once we'll press an eye shut. Next time we see you, we'll be on your heel again!" another one growled at the shrinking thief.

"The bullet wound is okay so far... But you really shouldn't push yourself so much, KID," Hakuba scolded as he raised himself again and rested a bag of ice on the injured magician's leg.  
"Y-you were the ones shoving me around to bring you stuff. By the way, it's not nice to treat your colleagues like that," he argued back and one of the younger ones averted his eyes with a quiet grumble.  
"Not our fault you make a damn good coffee. You should think about coming to us."  
"It was kind of a revenge, too. But I'm glad you're still okay."  
KID had a blank expression on his face while he allowed Hakuba to try saving the fake uniform with napkins.  
"Uh... KID?" one of them finally asked, nervous. It was unlike the magician to be silent and this expression was the least to say, scarily empty.  
"That's it. I'm dreaming," he finally declared, throwing his hands up.

"You're definitely awake, Kaitou KID," a voice snarled from the head office and KID paled an instant. Nakamori-keibu stepped out of his room, rubbing the bridge of his nose in attempt to calm down the rising annoyance.  
"N-Nakamori-"  
"Quiet. Now I'm the one to ask questions."  
KID swallowed heavy and watched with unease the Keibu approaching him, until a hand fell down onto his shoulder, startling him. Nakamori's expression softened up.  
"How do you feel?"  
"...eh? I-I... Well... It hurts but isn't bad..."  
"Good to hear. Why are you here?"  
KID puffed up his cheeks which reminded the surrounding officers of a sulking child.  
"Why do you ignore my heist notes?!"

Surprise reflected back at him until they all started to giggle. KID felt only more humiliated by that. Of course they knew he hated it to be ignored, his purpose was to tickle reactions out of his opponents and audience. Looking like this, with puffed cheeks and his bottom lip pushed up in an adorable pout, they recognized in the usually majestic thief a spoiled brat.  
"KID, we won't allow you to hold heists."  
The thief couldn't believe his ears.  
"What?"  
"I said, we won't allow you to hold heists. No heists anymore until you are fit again. Rest. We won't accept any heist notes until one- n-no, two whole months passed!"  
"Yeah. No heists anymore!"  
Nakamori-keibu looked serious and Kaito felt his jaw dropping. Hakuba chuckled and nodded to support his supervisor.  
"Exactly. Give up and go home, KID."

"But-!"  
"No complaints. I don't want to loose you for real just because of a fucking injury. Hakuba-kun!"  
The addressed male stood straight almost automatical.  
"Make sure KID gets home."  
"Yes sir. Lean onto me, KID."  
KID opened his mouth to protest and yet his voice died out within his throat as Hakuba assured him to drive only somewhere he would feel comfortable with. Sighing, Kaito finally handed him an address and buckled up next to the blond.  
"I assume this is one of your emergency addresses for only KID's use?"  
A nod was all he received.

KID stared out of the car window, shuffling cards to keep himself busy. He couldn't figure out why the task force was acting like that and especially Nakamori-keibu and Hakuba had been a riddle today.  
A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Like overprotective mothers.


	33. Exotic Love 1

Kaito wasn't quite sure what to make of his situation. Tied and restrained, the kidnappers knew how to leave a magician helpless. Was Hakuba teaching them? No way, he would have delivered him straight to the police. It didn't make sense to him either that he had been caught as Kaito, not as KID. The male released a breath and tried to adjust to the dark around him. His head was still killing him from that unelegant hit and he was pretty sure the back of his head was soaked in blood, the way the obvious bump throbbed.

But then, everything fell into pieces as he had a moment to think and clear his dizzy mind. There had been missing cases around his area, culprit a criminal syndicate specialized on slavery. Kaito scrunched up his nose and struggled shortly on his chair, then sighed again. Well, he was getting free sooner or later. Panic wasn't going to help him out of this misery, so patience had to do the trick. Everyone was bound to slip up at some point, even he as the marvellous phantom had his flaws here and there, even if he was talented enough to gloss over them with his witty comebacks and magic.  
He wondered at first if he was being watched but then shook his head again to dismiss the theory. Kaito was in the middle of a small square shaped room, most likely a container, no cameras visible. A ship? Was he going to be shipped towards some desert to end up as exotic slave? Ha, Kaito didn't want to be in his buyer's shoes. Messing with either KID or Kaito was bound to end in a disaster. Just one moment of carelessness and he was gone.

Actually, Kaito started to look forward to this adventure. He was going to make Hakuba look like a fool if he returned all right and took down the organization on his own. As Kaito, not KID.  
But he did feel oddly cold on his body. Wasn't he wearing a jacket and jeans? His feet were freezing off, too. Where were his boots? Kaito sneezed and immediately whinced. Sudden movements promised revenge of his headache. At least he didn't feel naked, that was something. But he definitely wasn't wearing what he remembered and the imagination of fat and greasy hands undressing and redressing him made him feel nauseous. And dirty. God, he looked forward to his next shower.

Commotion outside his prison was the next thing he noticed. He didn't remember how long he was inside this boring container but Kaito was certainly interested in the person who attempted to blow up the door. Again, another muffled explosion and suddenly, the heavy doors bursted open.  
Good grief.  
Kaito didn't know wether he should jawdrop, turn pale or blush at the unexpected sight once his eyes got used to the light and the smug smile in front of him. He settled for his pokerface as the best solution and smiled innocently.

"Kudo Shinichi, highschool detective. Are you alright?" introduced the teenager himself and was in the next second next to him, trying to pick the heavy shackles all over his body. Kaito stared at the detective in a mix of mortification and admiration- a surprise to see his Meitantei here who didn't seem to have the slightest clue whose misery he just ended. But since he was almost naked, Kaito felt even worse. His heart was thumping so fast he was afraid the detective could hear it.  
"Pretty much. Head's crushing me, but I'm sure that's nothing serious."  
"We'll get that checked when you're out there."  
He almost forgot to put on his victim act but the shaking voice he played did a good job. Shinichi didn't look up until he removed the last of the shackles and Kaito raised himself, promptly shivering again. Now that he was in the light, he finally realized his current condition.  
Wow. Hot. That word described it quite much.

Two golden rings on his upper arms with each see-through golden satin fabrics reaching down towards golden and fairly light shackles on his wrists. Some kind of sleeves, he assumed? His upper body was definitely exposed in all its glory and he was aware of the tiny bit of glitter powder in his skin colour that made his muscles sparkle. His pants, if he could call them that, consisted of dark purple panties and golden puffed up see-through fabric reaching from a belt towards his feet. His naked feet. If he didn't know better, Kaito thought he looked like an oriental princess and was pretty sure there was make up on his face, too. Together with some stupid golden hairband, earrings and an amethyst collar. Damn, they had even found out about his pierced ears.  
At least he was glad a golden veil covered the lower half of his face, exposing only his eyes.

This outfit seemed to have quite the effect on his seriously red Meitantei, who had trouble suppressing his emotions to remain professional.  
"S-so... Uhh... Y-you alright?"  
Kaito snickered and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Now that he really sensed it, the satin fabric felt quite good on his skin. He was so definitely keeping that outfit.  
"You already asked. I'm fine."  
Shinichi sputtered embarassed and at the end just waved him out of the container, trying to hide his face and obviously control the blood pressure in his pants.  
Kaito shivered and knew he just had to use that opportunity. With heated cheeks, he nuzzled up against Shinichi's side, a quiet mournful noise slipping past his lips.  
"...I-I'm cold, Shin-chan... W-warm me up..."  
Shinichi froze on the spot and hesitantly wrapped one arm around him, already busy yelling at his colleagues to fetch a blanket for the quivering Kaito.

At the end, Shinichi was giving Kaito a lift home and the latter hadn't protested- chivalrous man, Kaito had to admit that.  
But it was fun being courted.  
He told that Shinichi.  
Who almost lost control over his car for one second.  
Kaito snickered but felt his face growing warm, too. For a moment, his heart skipped a beat and the male forced his pokerface back on. Oh god, why was Shinichi just so hot? "

"Can I get your number?" Kaito mindlessly blurted out, almost slapping himself in the next second for that. Shinichi's eyes shot up wide and he was met with the most flabbergasted look someone had ever given him-

-before there was suddenly a paper in his hands.  
"Y-you should... d-dress warmer."  
Kaito flustered and rubbed embarassed the back of his head.  
"Uhh... Y-yeah. Good idea."

His first kidnapping did turn out to be fun, Kaito mused as he closed the front door behind him. And he knew just the right way to tease his Meitantei.

The next heist was held in a special oriental costume. Fans were screaming, some of the officers blushed and there was Shinichi... with a crimson red face, blood dripping down his nose and the knowledge in his eyes, that the boy he had saved and whose face he had never gotten to see was no one else than his crush.  
Kaitou KID.


	34. Phantom Racer

Phantom Racer KID.

Always just barely in sight, the mysterious man with the white helmet, tuxedo and motorcycle. Like a phantom, like a lightning, he bolted through the streets, accepting challenge after challenge and winning every single time. Shinichi was fascinated of this man.  
Nobody had ever seen his face, nobody had ever seen his age. The only signs of his soon-to-be appearance was the full moon and the voice of a showman roaring through the lively street of Tokyo-

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Shinichi froze in his steps, head raised.

No way.

His eyes darted towards his own motorcycle, pitch black. This was his chance. Shinichi sprinted towards the vehicle and fiddled with his helmet, curses spilling from his mouth. In record time he had his gear on and started the engine, the relieving purr of the vehicle filled the surrounding air. However, soon a second one joined.  
Entirely in sync with his own motorcycle, completing each other, luring and flamboyant as always. Shinichi's breath hitched as he caught sight of him.

A white tuxedo, a snow white motorcycle without the slightest flaw. Perfection. Speed, design and handling. Just perfection.  
Twelve others chased after him with their motorcycles, trying to keep up. What was the prize of this chase? No one had ever caught the Phantom Racer. But Shinichi's curiosity got the best of him-  
Below his helmet, he wasn't just Shinichi Kudo. He was KID's opposite, his best rival. Shinichi had been close, too close to catch and corner him, to win this race within Tokyo's nightlife. His instincts overwhelmed him.

Shinichi became one of tonight's race.

Left and right, jumping over cars and fences, speeding below red lights, Phantom Racer KID led Shinichi and his hunters through a chase beyond sanity. Some had already given up, especially as the KID chose to jump off a bridge into the traffic below and landed on a truck. Spinning around on the backwheel on top of the truck, KID threw a first glance back at his rivals and was thrown aback by the view.  
The entirely black racer he had known as his best rival was jumping after him without the slightest hint of hesitation and landed in front of a car, causing it to stop with screeching wheels.  
Shinichi smirked within his helmet, eyes locked with KID. He was going to catch him today and find out his identity. Just a bit closer-!

Shinichi started to make out first features he had never seen beforehand. The tiny clover on KID's tuxedo, the blue tie he had mistaken as black all along-  
But something was foul.

KID kept spinning on the truck, Shinichi came closer and closer to the slow vehicle.

Was KID... waiting for him?

Suddenly, the Phantom Racer lifted his right hand from the grip of his motorcycle and saluted towards his rival. Shinichi's grin dropped.  
Was that a goodbye?  
A gesture of admiration?  
Acceptance?

Shinichi increased the speed and watched how the Phantom Racer jumped off and vanished in front the large truck. Cursing in a way Nakamori-keibu would have been proud of, Shinichi followed on the low built traffic wall on his left side and passed the vehicle which blocked the street, barely catching sight of KID disappearing out of the traffic. Shinichi gritted his teeth and raced after the phantom, trying to get a hold of him, not loose him, somehow stay behind him-

But this time, the Phantom Racer was gone.

Shinichi cursed and slowed down to pull over, then took off his helmet and fixed his hair.  
"Shit!"  
He had been close, so close, and now KID had escaped again. Shinichi stared down at his loyal companion and sighed. This motorcycle was the best he had ever tuned, it was his company for years. To catch the Phantom Racer would have been the crown on top of his entire career.  
"...Fuel is almost empty... Urgh... Gotta refill..."  
Shinichi got slowly off of his bike and another sign left his mouth. Where on earth was he supposed to get fuel now?  
Then it hit him.

The tank had been full at the beginning of the chase.

"KID is here...!" Shinichi hissed under his breath with wide eyes and wished he could highfive himself. KID's tank must have been just as close to giving up as his own. Lips curling up into a bright grin, Shinichi mounted his bike again and turned on the engine. A few meters were still possible and he still had to search for his phantom.  
Fantasies of KID's identity clouded his mind as Shinichi continued his search, the prize of a won chase, eyes alarming his brain at every little hint of white. And suddenly, there it was.  
The soft purr of an engine completing his own.

Shinichi's breath hitched, almost died out in the process. He pulled over into a dead end between two buildings, barely visible and yet the sweet and luring noise had led him there.  
Shinichi couldn't suppress his smug face as he pulled down his helmet and faced the surprised person in front of him. The Phantom Racer was busy refilling his vehicle with fuel, an extra container in his hands he had obviously stored here.  
"Phantom Racer KID."

For a while, there was only silence around these two, aside the noises of Tokyo's nightlife. Then suddenly, KID started to snicker and hands gripped his helmet to pull it off. What Shinichi saw caused his heart to stumple over.  
A boy in his age, seventeen, looking scarily similar to himself. Messy styled hair, indigo eyes and holy shit, Shinichi couldn't feel his own pulse at the flirty smirk he shot at him.  
"Guess you caught me."  
Shinichi, recovering from his internal crisis, smirked back at him.  
"What is my prize?"

KID tossed the now empty container aside and mounted his motorbike, then wheeled around to face Shinichi and drove close, next to him. He was close, close enough to brush his shoulder.  
"My number, sexy. Better choose a good name, because I'd love to call you my partner~"  
Shinichi's grin fell, only to be replaced by an even bigger one. He wasn't even in need to think.  
"I guess you can call the Night Baron your partner."

KID snickered and a white gloved hand lifted Shinichi's chin to press a gentle kiss onto his lips.  
"Wise choice," he mouthed against his skin and Shinichi shivered, replying with the same action.  
"Better give your best, Night Baron..." KID whispered as he parted, beautiful eyes flashing down towards his own white motorcycle, "I love powerful things between my legs~"  
Shinichi snickered, trying to overplay his burning blush which took over his cheeks.  
"Don't worry about that. I certainly won't disappoint you."  
Winking once seductively at him, KID took on his helmet and raced back into the streets of Tokyo while Shinichi stayed behind, holding a piece of paper with a neatly written number in his hand.

Shinichi couldn't have asked for a better prize.


	35. Exotic Love 2

Kaito internally groaned as he sprawled out on a long and cushioned couch. His latest target had requested a costume rather... exotic. Again.  
Kaito wasn't quite opposed to the clothes he had stolen out of the slave's wardrobe but he barely had any pockets to hide his magic tricks and felt thoroughly naked without his card gun.

And to that the heat...

It was broad daylight and yet Kaito had chosen to switch into the position of the slave of a businessman way earlier than originally planned. Just because he was sure that his Meitantei flew after him the moment he had received his heist note and was already making his rounds through the palace.  
Kaito wasn't even quite sure what his purpose as slave was within the walls of this palace. For now all he had done was relaxing on a couch with other quite good looking guys, a large harem full of beauties from all over the desert. This was his easiest but also most boring job. He couldn't even go swimming like four of other slaves -all of them carrying a delicious golden tan and never allowed to dive because of the make up- because of his own masks and fake tan.

Boredom.

At least he had access to a cocktail bar this generous businessman kept running for his 'sweet harem'. Kaito had heard him say these words and was close to vomiting. Well, at least those slaves all around him seemed to have a good life.  
But the heist night was coming closer and Kaito had had no chance to inspect the smaragd yet. He wasn't allowed to leave the large yard, just like the other slaves. Kaito hated to admit that but until the heist time, he was pretty much stuck.

Night was closing in and the head of the palace hosted a party which Shinichi was going to attend. Gross efforts of that man to court him aside, Shinichi looked forward to this. After all, it was a KID heist and Shinichi had a first class ticket into the palace.

However, things turned out to be different than expected.

Because as soon as he set his first foot into the palace, he was already escorted into the main hall and towards the host.  
"Shinichi Kudo!" he exclaimed full of rotten interest and Shinichi had to resist the urge to grimace. Instead, he bowed and smiled without a word.  
"As my guest, please allow me to give you the honor of..."  
Shinichi's eyes grew wide. This was something he wasn't prepared for. On the other hand... this was the best way to observe the area.

***

"What?!"  
Kaito nearly lost his cool as he listened to the news one of the guards had for the harem while the boys around him started to snicker and discuss possible outfits. W-well, his disguise was chosen perfectly for this, however...  
"That's right. Your master wants a competition. The winner gets to wear the beautiful sapphire crown, Kaitou KID's target."  
Kaito had to resist the urge to facepalm. He had to... to dance. In front of one of those people he certainly despised most. Nevertheless, there was no way out now and Kaito had to accept his fate. With a smile carved in stone, he joined the other boys and began to discuss their dance.

The marbled floor was cold under his bare feet, quite a relief against the oppressive heat. It was still early evening and Kaito knew his heist time was about to begin, the sun started to set and nervous feelings bubbled within his stomach. He was in middle of the harem, perfectly in line and marching towards his fate.  
"Aren't you nervous?" whispered one of the males from behind at Kaito and the male shook his head immediately, ignoring his wildly thumping heart. No way, Kaitou KID wasn't nervous.  
"No."  
"It's going to be fun~!" chirped another boy in front of him and Kaito just couldn't understand why. A month had passed after his encounter with Shinichi in his real persona and he hadn't texted him yet- too high was the chance to get caught and if Shinichi even flew after him into the desert...  
"You know, don't see it as embarassing ourselves," the boy began again in attempt to calm the male behind Kaito down and his voice dropped a little into a seductive whisper, "On stage, we are the ones in control. We have our audience in our hands, melted, hypnotized, and that without a word. Just with our body. On stage, we are the masters."

Kaito almost forgot walking as he heard that. Actually... that sounded good. Pretty good. _Extremly good._  
Large doors opened in front of him and Kaito took his last deep breath, a pokerface settling in. He was ready. He had to be ready.

Those thoughts went poof as he saw who laid sprawled out on a large vine red couch, next to another couch with this greasy man. Almost the same second, he felt literally naked below those thin satin fabrics covering his body. Sapphire eyes pierced through the entire harem, lasted on him for a second and went on with the next boy.  
Shinichi Kudo.  
The voice of the man next to Shinichi pulled him back into reality again.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, for your entertainment I shall host a dance competition for my harem! My guest, Shinichi Kudo, is going to determine the winner!"  
Cheers filled the hall and Kaito didn't dare to move. He had barely noticed the large crowd around them. But he had to keep his focus, just like he always did.  
This was his audience.  
Kaitou KID was going to entertain his audience.  
"Begin!"

Shinichi observed the harem with great interest as none of the guests had been behaving suspicious yet. After all, he was the one who had to determine the winner.  
He had to admit, he had never seen something like that, anything which could be remotely compared to this view. One dancer, however, seemed to stand out for Shinichi. Especially the toned body and catlike movements; he felt entirely hypnotized by him. So careful and yet demanding, addicting and luring. Shinichi's eyes began to dilate the more he watched until he wasn't able to loosen his eyes any longer.  
As the music ended and the boy shot a challenging smirk at him, Shinichi gasped involuntary.

Kaito smirked internally as he took the steps up towards the detective and lowered himself on his knees in front of them, accepting the crown settling into his fake hair. This time, Kaitou KID won.

***

"...Don't do that ever again."  
KID froze on the roof with the feeling of being caught, hand-in-cookie-jar like with the crown held into the moonlight.  
"Meitantei?"  
"Don't do that again. Did you hear me? Don't ever do that again."  
KID turned around, hands settling in his pockets to appear as carefree as ever.  
"What might that be?"  
"Don't act innocent. You won the crown fair and square, I have no reason to catch you today. But don't do that ever again."  
"My my..."  
KID put his hand over his mouth in attempt to hide his chuckles.  
"Are you jealous~?" he teased smirking but much to his surprise, Shinichi nodded and held up his detective glare.  
"Yes. Don't dance like that ever again... in front of this kind of persons."  
The detective in front of him grimaced and shivered, averting his gaze shortly with his words, only to stare back at him again in the next second.

"You are mine, KID. I assumed I made that clear."

KID blinked twice, clearly taken aback by his Meitantei's words.  
"Possessive, aren't we~? You haven't even caught me yet."  
"Oh, play innocent as much as you want to," Shinichi said and Kaito felt himself becoming warmer as he caught the tip of Shinichi's tongue darting over his bottom lip, "But we both know our feelings are mutual. Until I've caught you, however..." Shinichi took a step closer and KID activated his hang glider. "...do your best and be a good challenge."

KID laughed and replied with a fond smile, something Shinichi had rarely seen on his thief's lips. He closed the last distance between them and gently sat the crown down on Shinichi's brown hair, voice hinting a challenging tone.  
"Then I won't dare to disappoint you. Hurry and catch me, Meitantei... but will you imprison this dove within a cage or within your heart? This is alone up to you."  
He threw himself off of the palace building and Shinichi chuckled, watching the white phantom soaring high into the sky.

"Bakaitou," he whispered, "you should know the answer." His phone buzzed and Shinichi chuckled again.

_'I guess I do.'_


	36. Sea Love 1

Sun, sand and the sea.

Five years old Kaito was exited.  
"Don't forget the sunmilk, Kaito!" Chikage chirped and Toichi scooped his bouncy son up with a chuckle to spray him in gross stuff Kaito had never liked. Why sunmilk? He hated sunmilk. It was gooey, sticky and ugh, the feeling was terrible.  
"Tou-san let me go!! I wanna swim!!" Kaito whined over his shoulder but his father was merciless.

Five minutes later Kaito was half sprinting half jumping into the large sea just a few meters further, a worried Chikage observing him to make sure he was alright. Toichi laughed as he saw his wife's distressed expression and pressed a cool bottle of water against her nape, earning a squeak and a slap across his face.  
"You asshole!!"  
He snorted again while Chikage took the bottle from his hands and allowed herself a sip.

Not interested in his parent's antics, Kaito threw himself into the floods. He was a pretty good swimmer and loved to stay in water, it was almost like a third home to him (second was his father's performances on stage).  
The sun was at the highest point by now and burned mercilessly onto the ground and people below. Chikage exhaled and started fanning herself with her hands.  
"Oh god it's so hot..."  
"How about some ice cream? I've seen a stand down there," Toichi suggested and nodded over towards the parking lot. After a gauging glance at the distance they had to walk under the sun, Chikage agreed and turned to call for her son but her voice died in her throat.  
There was no one inside the water.

"Who are you?"  
Kaito stared down at the fishy thing in his arms he had just caught and received a deadpan expression.  
"Why are you not freaking out? Let go of me!"  
The fishy thing Kaito hugged close to his body was a long and slippery tail in sapphire blue, covered in scales and fins. It was rather weird to the touch, kind of soft and still hard enough to give him the slap of his life (which had happened). The most interesting part, however, was the boy who was connected to the tail. Frightened eyes in the most beautiful blue he had ever seen, brown hair with a cowlick standing up and pale skin, here and there covered in a few scales.  
"No! Else you'll run away!"  
"I can't run you dumbass, I'm a merman!"  
"Wow! You're a fish!"  
"I'm not a fish!! I said I'm a merman!"  
Kaito bursted out giggling and the boy stared at him with the most confused expression he had ever seen.  
"You're weird."  
"No! I'm Kaito! And you?!"  
The boy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Kaito kind of guessed he had just realized he wasn't getting out of this anymore.  
"Shinichi. And now let go of me."  
He was trying to hold himself up on his ellbows, flailing tail still caught in Kaito's arms. That changed when the latter dropped him on command and Shinichi fell with a squeak back into the water.  
"Thanks," he stated, obvious sarcasm dripping from his voice. Shinichi didn't quite know what to make of this human but he did find him interesting.  
"So... what do you want to do, Shin-chan?" Kaito grinned. This was about to be interesting.

In opposite to Shinichi's first impression, he and Kaito became best friends this day. Whenever Kaito came to visit the beach, Shinichi would be waiting for him and they would play all day long inside the water.  
But as Kaito turned eight, things changed. Kaito's smiles weren't genuine any longer and Shinichi noticed that at the first time. The boy didn't say a word but Shinichi knew anyway. Only Chikage came with him to the beach. Toichi was gone.

And suddenly Kaito stopped coming.

Day by day Shinichi swam circles close to the beach, trying to find Kaito somewhere inbetween the summer crowd. But Kaito didn't visit anymore. Shinichi didn't even know why he waited day by day for this idiot. He had all his underwater friends, Ran and Heiji for example. But instead of staying with his family, Shinichi chose to spend his days close to the beach in near of humans.

***

"Do I have to?" Kaito moaned, a large coolbox in his arms. They had just gotten out of the car and were faced by the brilliant view of the sparkling sea.  
"Kuroba-kun, we had this discussion eleven times. It's Aoko-san's birthday. Please behave."  
Kaito made a mournful sound and followed the halfbrit towards the beach, saving a spot in the shadow of a large bush. Something was about this beach which he couldn't quite grasp but he didn't like it. Especially because the sea usually contained fish. Kaito didn't know why but he hated fish, he was downright afraid of it.  
Indigo eyes scanned the area close by, lingered on Hakuba in red swimming trunks who carried a bag with towels and sunmilk for a moment before moving over to the exited Aoko who sprawled out on the sand in a blue bikini.  
"I love the sea so much!"  
She flashed a glance at the blond and smiled, "Thanks for joining us, Hakuba-kun!"

Kaito wasn't interested in their chatter- he could see Hakuba and Aoko were quite interested in each other and he certainly wasn't going to play third wheel in their daily meetups.  
Instead, he walked towards the sea, staying where the water could lick his toes and observed the scenerie. What was it that differenced the beach from others? He remembered he had visited the beach so often in his childhood but... something was missing. But what?  
Kaito flashed a small glance back at the pair relaxing on the towels. He was here with his friends, had his favorite drinks, bento in case they got hungry... even some cake because this was Aoko's birthday wish, to go to the beach with both of them. Just... what was missing?  
That was until something caught his eye. Kaito narrowed his eyebrows and tried to make out anything on the reflecting surface of the sea. Slowly, he stepped deeper into the sea until the water reached his hibs.

Aoko paused in her talk as she came to see something she never thought to see and stared at the spot Kaito just stood seconds ago. Hakuba sat up with a gasp, eyes wide in horror.  
"Kuroba-kun?!"  
Something had pulled the brunet into the depths of the sea. Without hesitation, Hakuba sprinted towards the ocean and dived into the water.  
 _Please, let Kuroba-kun be okay._

Indigo met sapphire.  
Kaito stared, lungs yearning for oxygen, into those oh so familiar eyes of a merman. A cowlick, brown hair, intelligent sapphire eyes and a wonderful blue tail. Kaito stared.  
"Kaito?" the merman asked with wide eyes and Kaito couldn't get himself to move. He was frozen in fear. This... fish... was holding onto his legs, hugging them close, preventing him from returning to back to the surface. No wait, it was a boy. A fish. A boyfish? Fishboy? Merman. Right.  
MERMAN?!  
Kaito grimaced and began to struggle, hands gripping his throat. He needed air. Air. Air. But the merman had his attention on something else because all of a sudden, he grabbed Kaito's arm and pulled him further, deeper, away from whatever frightened the strange male and the calming sunlight.

Kaito gasped in reflex and swallowed water but the merman didn't notice, wouldn't notice-

Until his world turned black.


	37. Sea Love 2

Hakuba gasped as he saw the struggling Kaito underwater. Something was holding onto him but he couldn't quite make out what it was.  
"Kuroba-kun!" he mouthed but suddenly the boy in front of him jerked and was pulled further, deeper, away from him and the surface. A long and blue tail was one thing Hakuba could make out before the creature was gone, together with Kuroba.

Hakuba swam back to the surface and shot up with a gasp for air, head turning towards Aoko.  
"Something caught Kuroba-kun! He gets dragged further into the sea!"  
Aoko shrieked and wanted to step into the floods but Hakuba stopped her.  
"Don't! What if there are others?!"  
Aoko froze on the spot and distanced herself from the water while Hakuba slowly followed behind.  
"I... I-I can't dive this deep," he admitted quietly and lowered his gaze onto the golden sand.  
"Kuroba-kun... is gone..."

***

Kaito sat up, coughing out water and gasping for air. The surface was hard and uncomfortable, the air smelled moldy and he heard the noise of water around him. His eyesight cleared soon enough and Kaito stared right into the face of the merman he had seen before.  
"Kaito. Kuroba Kaito," he repeated with a monotonous voice. Kaito kept on staring. Then it hit him, all of a sudden.  
"...Shinichi...? Shin-chan...?" he asked, unable to believe his eyes.  
The boy started to smile the brighest smile he had ever seen and made an acknowledging click with his tongue which Kaito had seen him doing quite a lot when he talked with dolphins.  
"Kaito... Kaito... Where were you? Why didn't you visit me anymore? All those years... I-I waited, Kaito. I waited every summer." His voice sounded bitter and Kaito swallowed, eyes fixated onto the bright blue tail moving left and right behind the boy. This was the tiny boy he used to play with, the tiny merman he came to love every single day.  
How... how could he just forget him?

"I... I'm sorry, Shin-chan."  
Kaito slid slowly into the shallow water Shinichi laid inside and sat down there. His Shinichi made a purring noise in the back of his throat as he nuzzled up against Kaito's chin, finny ears tickling gently his chest and Kaito chuckled, finally taking in his surroundings. A cave. Underwater? Kaito didn't know but he liked it, in a way.  
"I almost drowned," he finally said, nose scrunching up, "And you probably scared the living daylights outta Hakuba and Aoko."  
"Hakuba? Aoko?" Shinichi repeated slowly, tilting his head in the process, "That blond human who dived after you?"  
"He dived after me?" Kaito parroted with surprise obvious in his tone. Honestly, he hadn't awaited Hakuba to actually notice him. For a while, a consented silence lasted on the pair.

"...I have to go back, Shin-chan."  
Shinichi sat up, frowning.  
"No."  
"Aoko is- what?" Kaito cut himself off, surprise sprawled all over his face. What?  
"I said no. I-I won't let you go again."  
Kaito stared at the merman in utter disbelief. He couldn't be serious, could he?  
"Shin-chan I have to go. I can't stay with you. I'm a human."  
"But who guarantees me you'll visit me again? K-Kaito, I..." Shinichi lowered his head, voice cracking slightly, "I-I don't want to loose you again."  
For a second, Kaito was quiet, something very unnatural for the hyperactive magician. He looked down onto the trembling and insecure merman, not sure what to answer on this. He had never known how painful this all was for Shinichi. Kaito didn't like to know he hurted his merman.  
Finally, he decided what to do. In a graceful movement Kaito produced a sparkling piece of coral in his hand and tucked it behind Shinichi's ear with a sweet smile.  
"Don't worry Shin-chan. I promise you I'll come back. Just a few weeks... and then I'll move close to the beach to be able to spend every day with you. I promise."  
Shinichi smiled sadly, thin lips giving away the tips of his sharp teeth.  
"What about your dreams as a stage magician...? N-no, I... I will wait for you. But then... I'm going to join you."

Kaito opened his mouth to protest but Shinichi placed a tiny peek onto his lips and promptly silenced him. How amusing, he should remember this way to shut the cheeky human up.  
"Kaito, I know I won't be able to live without you anymore. But... other than you, the life inside the sea never really piqued my interest. I can visit my friends someday... But I'd love to join you on tours and performances. A life in one of those tanks or bathtubs can't be worse than staying here without you."  
Kaito needed a moment to recover his voice but after a second his lips curled up into a similar toothy smile.  
"Then that's a deal. I'll finish school in a few weeks and then I'll come to get you."  
"Deal. But don't you dare forgetting me again."  
"Never," Kaito murmured, lips capturing Shinichi's again, "Never in my entire life again..."

Shinichi led Kaito back out of the cave and showed him the way back to the spot the magician and his friends had occupied the entire time. Kaito was glad to see both Aoko and Hakuba were still there, however, Aoko was crying and Hakuba was packing everything together again. Not quite surprising for the prankster. With an evil smirk, Kaito slowly turned around to Shinichi who met his eyes with the same devilish sparkle.

Hakuba narrowed his eyebrows as he saw something lurking within the waters. Gasping, he dropped the bag and freaked out Aoko who instinctively stopped crying and turned her head into the direction Hakuba was staring into.  
Slowly, a brunet mop of hair was visible within the water and soon after, a face and neck followed. Kuroba Kaito was dragging himself slowly out of the ocean, obviously exhausted (he hadn't even needed to act for that) and smiled as he saw the dumbfounded expressions of his friends.  
Aoko was the first one who returned to reality.  
"BAKAITO!!" she screamed, already on her way to tackle her childhood friend into the sand. Kaito snickered and wrapped his arms around her, earning another squeak, "EEEK you're cold!! Y-you have to warm up!"  
"Kuroba-kun..." Hakuba finally breathed out and joined the two. He wasn't a fan of hugs but he was generous enough to help Kaito up again.  
"I-I thought you are dead!" Aoko sobbed and clung onto Kaito's arm as if it had been her life on the line while Hakuba's golden eyes inspected the magician for any wounds, "What happened?"

Kaito smiled mysteriously and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the warm sunrays on his skin and the sweet whispers of the ocean behind him.  
"Oh... I just remembered what made this beach so special." This earned him two mildly angry reactions.  
"You almost died, Bakaito!!!"  
"Kuroba-kun, you cannot be serious!"  
Kaito raised laughing his hands in defeat and skipped past them to the packed bags to fish out his towel and lay down on it to enjoy the sun.  
"Sorry. But some things rather stay secret. Perhaps someday you'll get to know."  
No matter how much Aoko and Hakuba drilled for information, Kaito kept his silence and flashed from time to time a glance to the sparkling ocean where he could just barely make out a small tip of a large fin poking out.

Suddenly, fish didn't disturb Kaito any longer, much to Aoko's disappointment.


	38. Sea Love 3

Shinichi swam circles at the beach, poking his head out of the water every two seconds. He was so fucking exited like he hadn't been since years. Today was the day. Today Kaito was going to get him.

Tourists came and spent their day below the burning sun and Shinichi avoided each of them with ease, sapphire eyes continously searching for his soon to be mate. But the sun marched over the sky, turning the sky from orange to blue, back to orange and soon enough dark blue.  
Shinichi stared at the beach, his smile gone since long. Kaito... Kaito had promised it. Kaito said he was going to come. Why wasn't he coming? Gentle tears slipped from his eyes, unable to be seen within the dark sea.

"Shinichi?"  
The male whirled around towards the familiar female voice and sighed as he saw his two best friends.  
"Ran... Hattori... what are you doing here? It's dangerous without experience."  
Hattori rolled his eyes, green tail flicking his own, "Geez Kudo, it's night. No one's gonna come. Get back home, we all worry."  
Shinichi backed a little away and shook his head hastily, then proceeded to check the beach once again for any sign of his mate.  
"I won't. He promised to come. Kaito promised it."  
"Kaito? That human you never shut up about? Geez, what is so great about him?"  
"Hattori!"  
Ran sighed and inched closer, gentle arms wrapping around her childhood friend to calm him a little. Her tail was just like Shinichi's, just a little brighter... almost baby blue. She made a rather soft impression with her colours, however, Ran wasn't one to mess with.  
"Shinichi... you've been waiting since the sun rose. You probably haven't even eaten."

Shinichi tensed at first, then sighed and burried his face into Ran's shoulder, avoidings the gills on her neck.  
"Yeah... But... but Kaito is special."  
"Think logical, Kudo. He's a human. He won't ever have a pond with you. You can't even mate with him."  
Shinichi's head shot up and he bared his teeth at his friend, causing him to back away with a serious of nervous clicks coming from his throat.  
"I-I know that!! Still. I love him. I trust him. He will-"  
Shinichi cut himself off midsentence and gasped, finny ears perking up just a little. Ran and Hattori exchanged a confused gaze, then something caught their ears.  
"SHIN-CHAN!"  
Shinichi's lips curled up into a large and happy grin and he speeded towards the surface, then jumped and dived back underwater to show Kaito where he was.  
"Kaito!!" he purred with a few exited clicks and the male laughed, without hesitation diving into the floods to get closer to Shinichi.

Soon enough both held each other close, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Kaito."  
"Shin-chan."  
"Moron, where have you been?! I've been waiting, you know?!" Shinichi scolded, lifting his tail to smack Kaito's hib. The latter chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead.  
"Stupid, do you think I want anyone to watch how I get a merman out of the sea? We both would have been on the run."  
"...right." That made sense.  
Shinichi nuzzled up against his human and purred into his chest, satisfied about the recent events.  
"Ran, Hattori! This is Kuroba Kaito," he said a bit louder and Kaito gasped, interest sparkling in his eyes as he caught sight of two other tails close by. Green and light blue.  
"Shinichi!" scolded Ran and crossed her arms yet seemed ready to show herself towards the foreign human who had his arms full of purring Shinichi. Hattori laughed nervously and followed behind.  
"Hattori Heiji's the name."  
"Mouri Ran. But Ran-san is okay."

After the introduction Hattori finally realized why Shinichi was so fascinated of this male human. He was intelligent, mysterious and fun to be around.  
"So... you will leave us," Ran finally stated with a quiet voice and immediately the mood dropped. Shinichi sighed and gave a tiny nod.  
"Yes. But I'm going to visit you soon, don't worry."  
"Dontcha worry, I'll make sure Ran-chan is fine~" Hattori ensured with a shit-eating grin and Shinichi grumbled a series of displeased clicks, "Be glad I know Kazuha-chan will kick your ass if anything happens."  
"Oi oi!"  
Kaito snickered and finally scooped Shinichi up, a last charming smile settling in on his lips. That was the goodbye, huh?  
"Let's leave. I already built a tank for you to stay in."  
"Perfect."

Hattori and Ran waved after them, sad smiles on their faces. This was the goodbye. Would Shinichi actually come back to them someday? Even to visit? Hattori doubted it. Shinichi had always been different than the others and was way too brave for his kind. Ran didn't seem to worry less about her childhood friend and secretly swore she was going to visit the sea witch to get legs and make Kaito's life a living hell if he would ever hurt Shinichi.  
Both stayed at the beach until Kaito and Shinichi were out of sight, then slowly returned back under the surface and towards their pond. Hattori was honestly glad he had left his pond to stay with Shinichi's... they needed protection too and Mouri Kogoro wasn't the kind of person he trusted to protect future babies.

Shinichi settled down on a comfortable surface and watched his human sit down in front of him. He had never seen a car and it fascinated him how such an object was able to move faster than a merman could swim.  
"Are you getting dry?" Kaito interupted his thoughts and Shinichi shook slowly his head, a loving smile on his lips.  
"No, don't worry."  
"Actually, I had an idea which we could try at home..." Kaito began, indigo eyes focused onto the traffic, "Out of my school days I know a witch and she might be able give you legs... you could stay even closer to me but... it would come with a price."  
Shinichi swallowed.  
"Price?" he repated and Kaito nodded lightly, flashing a short glance at his merman through the backmirror.  
"You would have to give up your peaceful life."  
Shinichi wasn't quite sure what that meant but hey, he was going to live a life at the side of a soon to be famous magician. Privacy was something different. So without any further hesitation, he agreed with a large grin on his face.

Soon after, Shinichi noticed what the price he had paid caused to his life. Around him, people dropped dead and thanks to his intelligence, Shinichi made himself soon a name as the Detective of the East.  
But Shinichi didn't care. Because Kaito would stand between the audience and watch him, admire him, and after the work was done, kiss him. Shinichi couldn't have been happier. Kaito was his, forever.

And after a long time, both visited the beach where everything had begun, both carrying each one of their offsprings. Both were brown haired and each carried one of their fathers' eyecolour.  
One of them was trusted into Hattori's and Ran's loving arms while the other stayed with his parents. Why?

Because one of them had a beautiful indigo tail.

Shinichi smiled sadly at his son and pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead.  
"Farewell. Someday we will meet each other again."  
Kaito wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders and smiled at the indigo tail.  
"His tail carries my eye colour. Someday we will see him again. Who knows?"  
He let out a chuckle.  
"Perhaps he will fall in love with a human, too."  
Shinichi smiled and nodded, then waved as Hattori and Ran vanished back under the surface.  
"Perhaps. Either way... Ran and Hattori are going to make great parents."  
"I know."

Both exchanged a tiny kiss and stayed a while to enjoy the moonlight embracing their bodies. Kaito smiled at his husband and closed his eyes to relax at the midnight beach.  
"I love you, Shin-chan."  
"I love you too."


End file.
